En las sombras
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Trafalgar Law, miembro de la Familia Donquixote, se prostituye al tiempo en que estudia. Sus planes son simples: trabajar hasta acabar los estudios, entonces convertirse en el médico de la familia, todo mientras es el amante de Doflamingo. Estos planes se complican un poco después de que le llegue un nuevo cliente: un infame asesino llamado Eustass Kid. Kid x Law Doflamingo x Law
1. Capítulo 1: Heart

Aquí en España ya estamos a 20 de mayo, lo que se traduce en que es mi cumpleaños~~ 21 añitos ya.

Y como es mi cumple tengo regalitos~~ Capi de Cuando la normalidad falla y Cartas desde el mundo, un one-shot y un nuevo fic para vosotras :DDD Y para mi, revieeeeews~~

Nuevo fanfic. Ya, estoy loca, ¿verdad? Pues no, este se ha escrito prácticamente solo y llevo seis capis, así que tengo el periodo de exámenes cubierto ^^

Es un AU de mafia (o algo así) en el que las parejas principales son el Kid x Law y el Doflamingo x Law.

No voy a volver a explicar mi visión de Doflamingo en esta historia, eso ya lo hice en "Exploración" y quien quiera puede ir a leerlo. Lo que si diré es esto: si os estáis esperando celos, angustia romántica y esas cosas os habéis equivocado de fic, aquí no vais a encontrarlo.

**Disclaimer:** Nopes, sigo siendo pobre, sin poseer one piece y como siempre sin sacar ni un mísero céntimo por escribir estas cosas.

¡SOY IMBÉCIL! Estaba tan muerta en mis pies que cuando subí esto se me olvidó poner la portada que .log/sweetlappin me hizo O.O Que alguien me dé una hostia, anda O.O

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Heart**

Los días festivos, y en especial las vacaciones de verano, son adoradas por prácticamente todos los estudiantes, independientemente del nivel de estudios al que pertenezcan. Y los momentos más adorados, entre aquellos con edad para disfrutarlos, son los viernes y sábados por la noche, independientemente de la época del año.

Claro que toda norma tiene sus excepciones, y en este caso la excepción se llamaba Trafalgar Law. Oh, por supuesto que a Law le gustaban las vacaciones y los días festivos, el problema era el trabajo que tenía en ellos, concretamente en los anteriormente mencionados viernes y sábados por la noche.

Muchos universitarios, entre ellos varios compañeros de clase de Law, se buscaban algún trabajito de unas horas para conseguir un dinero extra, ya sea dando clases particulares o sirviendo copas los fines de semana. Un trabajo así a Law no le bastaba, pues él no tenía unos padres que pudieran apoyarlo económicamente o que le pagaran los estudios: Law necesitaba pagarse los estudios, el piso que tenía alquilado y los gastos que surgieran, y solo había un trabajo a tiempo parcial con el que poder hacer eso.

En otras palabras, los días en que mucha gente salía de fiesta, Trafalgar Law se prostituía.

Su situación no era tan terrible como la frase anterior pueda sugerir: Law había entrado en este empleo relativamente por voluntad propia. No le gustaba, ni mucho menos, odiaba o sentía asco de la mayoría de sus clientes, pero tampoco estaba obligado a trabajar de aquello.

La situación de Law era diferente a la de otras personas en ese oficio, especial podría decirse.

Law había nacido en una de las zonas más desfavorecidas de toda Sabaody, en pleno Grove 11, donde las autoridades no se molestaban en prestar demasiada atención y la gente sobrevivía como podía. No todos por ello eran delincuentes como en otras zonas de la ciudad pensaban, ni mucho menos: el padre de Law, sin ir más lejos, había trabajado en una empresa de construcción, y su madre era peluquera. Pero cuando el chico tenía diez años, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico provocado por el hijo de un importante empresario y, como Law se quedó solo en el mundo, este no había pagado más que una multa a la ciudad por el accidente.

Law había ido a parar a un orfanato del que se escapó en cuestión de dos meses porque era poco más que una cárcel para menores, y regresó al barrio donde se había criado. Allí conoció a un hombre llamado Donquixote Doflamingo que decidió acogerlo, como tenía costumbre de hacer con los niños huérfanos que le gustaban. Y "gustarle" en este caso no se refiere a nada de carácter sexual, sino a "caerle bien".

Doflamingo era un hombre de gran influencia y dudosa reputación, y su organización era una de las más peculiares dentro del negocio. Para estar en ella, a partir de que fueras un adulto, tenías que aportar algo a cambio, fuera lo que fuera. Había algunas personas que trabajaban directamente en la organización, normalmente teniendo algún empleo como tapadera de cara a las autoridades para justificar el sueldo que cobraban, pero la mayoría de miembros eran lo que entre ellos llamaban "autónomos". Los autónomos podían dedicarse a la prostitución o vender mercancías varias, y de los beneficios pagabas una cantidad a la organización: el 70% si vivías en la mansión de Doflamingo o en alguno de sus pisos y el 50% si vivías por tu cuenta.

Law había echado cuentas y le salía más rentable vivir por su cuenta.

* * *

Trabajar en agosto, y en general en verano, tenía ventajas e inconvenientes. La principal ventaja era que al ser verano la noche era cálida, pero a la vez el momento más agradable del día, y se podía estar relativamente bien, no como en invierno cuando hacía un frío que pelaba. El inconveniente era que el número de clientes borrachos o generalmente colocados aumentaba.

Law murmuró un insulto entre dientes, demasiado bajo para que alguien pudiera oírlo, y le hizo un gesto bastante grosero con el dedo corazón al hombre que se alejaba, tambaleándose, por la acera. Por suerte dicho hombre estaba de espaldas y no se había dado cuenta. Aunque probablemente tampoco habría sido capaz de identificar el gesto si lo hubiera visto.

Apoyándose contra la pared, el joven siguió cagándose en todo lo que se le venía a la mente mientras trataba de encontrar una posición en la que el culo no le doliera tanto. Claro que tampoco podía quejarse demasiado, porque aceptar aquello era su forma de compensar la larga lista de restricciones que ponía en su empleo. Después de todo Law encontraba también placer en cierto grado de esa clase de dolor. Pero ese capullo seguía habiéndose pasado. Y para colmo el muy imbécil no sería capaz de encontrar una próstata ni con un mapa.

Tal vez debería añadir a su lista de restricciones a los tíos tan borrachos que no podían articular dos palabras seguidas.

Un coche se detuvo frente a él y, con un gran esfuerzo, Law se separó de la pared y se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor. Mientras se acercaba, el moreno se fijó en que era un vehículo bastante caro.

La ventanilla bajó y Law se fijó en su posible nuevo cliente, o más bien en los rasgos que la escasa luz de las farolas dejaban ver: pelirrojo, bastante joven, cara de pocos amigos, su nariz daba la impresión de haber estado rota en algún momento y no haberse curado demasiado bien, no tenía cejas o estas eran muy claras y llevaba pintalabios y raya de ojos.

_Bueno, cosas más raras he visto._

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –Preguntó Law, esbozando una sonrisa sugerente que tenía ya muy practicada.

Al acercarse más se fijó en que el pelirrojo era bastante atractivo.

Los clientes atractivos no eran muy comunes.

_¿Dónde está la pega?_ Pensó con cierto humor. Siempre había una pega con los hombres atractivos.

-¿Eres Heart? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, y la sonrisa de Law creció.

-El mismo.

Law llevaba ya bastante tiempo en el negocio, y se había labrado una reputación que le ahorraba la molestia de tener que buscar clientes la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Entonces sí puedes ayudarme –dijo el hombre, con una amplia sonrisa que a Law le recordó a la de su jefe, tanto en tamaño como en lo maníaca que parecía.

El pelirrojo salió del coche y Law se fijó en que era más alto que él, así como bastante musculoso. Law reprimió un escalofrío, negándose a formarse expectativas. Que un hombre fuera atractivo y tuviera un buen cuerpo no significaba que fuera bueno en la cama, y tenía en mente a unos cuantos clientes que lo demostraban.

Sus ojos bajaron a la mano izquierda del hombre

_No lleva anillo. Eso no descarta a la novia engañada y convencida de su heterosexualidad._

-No mantengo relaciones sin condón, no hago mamadas y si intentas atarme te cortaré los huevos y te los haré tragar –dijo Law seriamente. Ese discurso había espantado a algún que otro potencial cliente, pero era una buena forma de dejar claro desde el principio que no iba a dejarse mangonear ni a tolerar que se pasaran de la ralla con él.

El hombre se rio. Su risa una estruendosa carcajada que no habría estado fuera de lugar en una película de terror mientras un asesino descuartizaba a su víctima. Esta vez Law no pudo detener el escalofrío que lo recorrió, aunque por suerte no fue muy obvio y el hombre no pareció darse cuenta.

-Ya me habían dicho que tenías carácter –dijo el hombre con aquella enorme sonrisa, avanzando hacia él. Law no retrocedió-. También me han dicho que te dejas follar sin preparación, ¿es verdad? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, deteniéndose tan cerca que sus pechos estaban a punto de tocarse.

-Lo es, aunque te saldrá más caro.

El hombre volvió a reírse.

-Eso no es problema. ¿Todo aclarado, pues?

-Si no quieres preguntar nada más… -Law apenas tuvo tiempo de encogerse de hombros antes de que el hombre lo agarrara por la nuca y estampara sus labios contra los del moreno en un violento beso con el que trató de dominarlo. Law comenzó a devolver el beso con tanta intensidad como lo estaba recibiendo, negándose a dejarse dominar. No era habitual que un cliente lo besara, pero tampoco era algo a lo que se negara, y aquel hombre estaba demostrando que sabía lo que hacía.

A lo mejor hasta tenía esperanzas de echar un polvo medio decente esa noche.

Law escuchó la puerta del coche cerrarse, y no opuso resistencia cuando, sin dejar de devorar su boca, el hombre lo arrastró al callejón junto al que Law había estado estratégicamente parado.

Ahogó una protesta en la boca del pelirrojo cuando este lo empotró bruscamente contra la pared, pero lo apartó cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrerle el cuerpo.

-¿Condón?

Con un gesto de fastidio, el hombre metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó el envoltorio de plástico que lo contenía.

-¿Contento? –Gruñó.

Law simplemente sonrió. Prefería que los clientes se trajeran sus propios condones, así él se los ahorraba y de paso evitaban situaciones incómodas cuando la talla que Law llevaba encima no era la que el cliente necesitaba.

-Date la vuelta –ordenó el pelirrojo, y Law obedeció.

Escuchó una cremallera bajándose, el ruido del plástico al romperse y, poco después, las manos del pelirrojo aparecieron en sus caderas, sujetando el elástico de su pantalón y tirando hacia abajo. Hacía tiempo ya que Law había aprendido a no llevar pantalones con cierre a trabajar para evitar accidentes.

Una mano se quedó en su cadera y Law notó la punta de la polla del hombre contra su entrada. Entonces este se apretó contra él, con su boca tan cerca del oído de Law que este podía sentir el aliento del pelirrojo en su piel, y susurró:

-Dime, Heart ¿cuántas veces te han follado hoy?

-Cuatro –respondió Law, girándose un poco para mirarlo.

El pelirrojo seguía con aquella sonrisa.

-Entonces supongo que esto no te dolerá mucho.

Law tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para ahogar un grito cuando el pelirrojo entró en él de una sola embestida y, sin esperar ni un segundo, comenzó a moverse con brusquedad. Aquello de normal habría dolido, pero después del imbécil al que había tenido ni media hora atrás era mucho peor, y Law apretó con fuerza los antebrazos contra la fría pared, la frente apoyada con fuerza contra estos, y se mordió el interior de la boca con tanta fuerza que se sacó sangre, todo el tiempo tratando de camuflar sus protestas en los fingidos gemidos de placer que tanto tenía que utilizar.

Entonces la mano que no estaba apoyada en su cadera lo rodeó y envolvió su semi-erecto miembro, sorprendiéndolo tanto que dejó de morderse.

_¿Pero qué coño…?_ En toda su "carrera", Trafalgar Law no se había encontrado con un solo cliente que mostrara el más mínimo indicio de preocupación por que él sintiera placer también.

-Eres… muy estrecho –jadeó el pelirrojo en su oído, comenzando a mover la mano y haciendo que el dolor que Law sentía se mezclara con el placer que estaba comenzando a darle.

El pelirrojo siguió moviéndose y Law gimió de verdad cuando su polla, _por fin_, tocó su dolorosamente desatendida próstata.

-Eso está mejor –dijo el hombre, y comenzó a lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja, jugando con sus pendientes.

Aceleró más el paso, y antes de darse cuenta Law estaba moviéndose también contra él, profundizando las embestidas y tratando de que estas dieran en su próstata tantas veces como fuera posible.

Una sensación que no solía sentir en esas situaciones comenzó a aparecer en su vientre, la mano en su polla bajó a sus testículos por un momento, apretándolos con una ligera fuerza que no llegó a hacerle daño, y luego volvió a su miembro, moviéndose con más ganas sobre este. La polla en su interior golpeó de nuevo su próstata y Law gimió fuertemente mientras se vaciaba con fuerza sobre la mano del pelirrojo y la pared, apenas consciente de que con eso había arrastrado al otro sobre el límite también, hasta que sintió la boca del pelirrojo en su hombro y este lo mordió en medio del orgasmo.

Law sintió el peso del hombre contra su espalda y comprendió que se había apoyado contra él. No dijo nada, y en un momento este había salido de su interior y se había apartado.

El moreno se subió el pantalón y se giró a mirarlo, viendo cómo se limpiaba la mano con un pañuelo antes abrocharse el pantalón. Por un momento Law estuvo tentado de saludar a la polla ahora flácida que podía ver a través de la bragueta abierta, y tuvo que contener la sonrisa divertida que esa idea le provocó.

El hombre se arregló la ropa y lo miró.

-¿Cuánto te debo?

-Veinte mil belis por el polvo, y cinco mil por el mordisco.

El pelirrojo se rio.

-¿Cinco mil por el mordisco?

-No me gusta que me muerdan.

-Vale, vale, lo tendré en cuenta –metió la mano en un bolsillo del pantalón y sacó la cartera, que abrió y le tendió tres billetes de diez mil belis a Law.

-No tengo cambio –dijo el moreno, sin hacer amago de ir a coger el dinero. Por supuesto era mentira, sí que tenía, pero no pensaba enseñarle dónde llevaba el dinero.

-Propina –dijo el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que cogiera los billetes.

Esta vez sí, Law los cogió y se los guardó en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de chándal, por supuesto no el sitio donde llevaba el resto de dinero. No todos los días le daban propina, después de todo.

Su cliente comenzó a caminar hacia el coche, pero se detuvo antes de entrar en él y se giró a mirarlo.

-¿Qué días trabajas?

-Viernes y sábados por la noche –respondió Law, saliendo también del callejón.

-Vale, pues nos vemos, Heart.

Law hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y el pelirrojo se subió al coche, arrancándolo y marchándose de allí.

El moreno miró el reloj de su muñeca, que marcaba las cinco de la mañana, y decidió que ya había hecho horas de sobra por ese día. Llevaba más dinero del que solía ganar de media y parecía que se había ganado otro habitual, uno que para variar sabía meterla, así que podía considerar que, capullos ineptos aparte, ese había sido un buen día.

_Si no fuera por la cojera, puede que hasta estuviera de buen humor._

**Continuará**


	2. Capítulo 2: Joker

¡Gracias por la acogida! *-* Jo, que me emociono. Pensaba que con lo de la doble pareja no iba a tener muy buena recepción, pero parece que me equivocaba ^^ Gracias por los reviews, en serio :D

Actualizo los sábados, y desde hace unos minutos aquí es sábado, así que aquí está el capítulo ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Joker**

Cuando abrió la puerta de la mansión de Donquixote Doflamingo, Trafalgar Law estaba que casi ni se sostenía en pie del cansancio. Subir las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba e ir a la habitación del dueño de la casa supuso un esfuerzo prácticamente sobrehumano, y para cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio Law ya ni trataba de esforzarse por no hacer ruido.

Se fue quitando la ropa a medida que avanzaba, y cuando llegó a la cama se sentó, se quitó los zapatos en dos patadas y justo después el pantalón.

Escuchó movimiento a sus espaldas y supo que había despertado al ocupante de la cama.

-¿Law? –Preguntó Doflamingo en voz soñolienta-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaban empezando un botellón en mi calle cuando me he ido, y quiero dormir- respondió Law tumbándose en la cama.

En seguida un brazo rodeó su cintura, y la espalda de Law estuvo contra el pecho del enorme hombre.

-Ya que estás aquí… -murmuró Doflamingo contra su oído, lamiendo su cuello.

Law llevó una mano al antebrazo del hombre.

-Estoy cansado, Donquixote-ya, en serio.

-¿Un día duro?

-Bastante –respondió Law, bostezando.

-Oh, vale –dijo Doflamingo y, aunque no se separó de él, tampoco trató de hacer nada más.

Law se acomodó contra el brazo que lo rodeaba y pronto se quedó dormido.

* * *

Cuando Law despertó, el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba que eran las tres de la tarde, y el joven estaba solo en la cama. Sentándose y estirándose perezosamente, Law miró a su alrededor y vio que su ropa de la noche anterior estaba doblada sobre la mesa y había un pequeño montoncito de ropa limpia esperándolo en la silla.

Decidiendo que lo primero que quería era una ducha, Law se puso en pie e hizo una mueca de dolor por la punzada que eso mandó a su zona baja. Cierto, la noche anterior había sido movidita.

Cojeando hasta el baño, Law abrió uno de los cajones del mueble del lavamanos y sacó una pomada que tenía guardada ahí para situaciones como aquella, la dejó en el estante de la ducha y abrió la llave del agua, metiéndose bajo el chorro y relajándose por largos minutos allí antes de comenzar a enjabonarse.

Cuando finamente cogió la pomada, esta desapareció de sus manos y Law, sin sorprenderse lo más mínimo, se giró para encontrarse con Doflamingo desnudo frente a él.

-¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación meterse en duchas ajenas?

-Técnicamente, esta ducha es mía –lo rebatió el hombre, y Law se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Cierto.

Doflamingo miró la pomada que le había quitado.

-¿Va todo bien? No sueles necesitar esto -quiso saber, y no necesitó hacer la otra pregunta para que Law identificara la en mensaje implícito en sus palabras.

-Sí, sí, es solo que anoche tuve a un tío demasiado borracho para saber lo que hacía, y después aún vino otro cliente, así que... –respondió Law, encogiéndose de hombros-. Además, si me hubiesen atacado me habría cargado a quien fuera, no necesito que me protejan.

Doflamingo se rio.

-Supongo que no.

Cogiendo a Law por detrás de la cabeza, se agachó y lo besó.

El chorro de agua se detuvo y poco después un dedo cubierto de pomada estaba abriéndose paso en la dolorida entrada de Law. El joven gimió contra los labios del hombre y se pegó a él, profundizando más el beso y comenzando a recorrer su pecho con las manos.

Con el dedo cubriendo su entrada de pomada, la otra mano de Doflamingo fue al ahora despierto miembro de Law y comenzó a moverse sobre él, el hombre riéndose cuando Law se separó lo justo para gemir.

-Me encanta esa cara que pones –murmuró, sonriendo, contra el cuello de Law.

Doflamingo comenzó a golpear repetidamente la próstata del joven con su dedo cubierto de pomada al tiempo en que aceleraba los movimientos de su otra mano, y sostuvo a Law cuando este se corrió, temblando, en sus brazos.

-Anda, vamos a la cama –dijo el hombre, lamiéndole la oreja, juguetón.

Law se separó de él y, asegurándose de que podía mantenerse bien en pie, preguntó:

-¿Está Monet?

Doflamingo lo miró, parpadeando desconcertado por la repentina pregunta, y respondió:

-Sí, está abajo.

-Tengo que hablar con ella –anunció Law, y echó a andar hacia la puerta del baño.

Doflamingo lo siguió.

-¡¿Estás de coña?! –Exclamó, señalando su prominente erección con un gesto incrédulo.

Law alcanzó la silla y comenzó a ponerse el pantalón limpio que ahí había, dedicándole una pícara sonrisa al hombre.

-Tengo que hablar con Monet, pero solo será un momento. Si te puedes esperar, me quedo toda la noche –ofreció, y Doflamingo sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Toda? –Law asintió-. ¿Y no empezarás con que te encuentras mal ni gilipolleces de esas?

Law negó con la cabeza.

-Podrás hacerme lo que quieras, aunque yo a ti también.

Riéndose, Doflamingo hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

-Pues venga, ¿a qué esperas?

* * *

Law encontró a Monet junto a la piscina, tumbada en una de las numerosas hamacas del jardín, tomando el sol.

Monet era una atractiva y alta joven de generosas curvas con el pelo largo y ondulado de un tono verde claro que resultaba curiosamente favorecedor a su figura, y solía estar rodeada por un aire confiado y un tanto juguetón.

La chica, al igual que Law ahora, había hecho las calles durante varios años mientras estudiaba, y desde que terminó era la secretaria personal de Doflamingo y una de las investigadoras más capaces que tenían.

-Hola, Law, ¿qué tal el verano? –Lo saludó ella.

El chico se encogió de hombros y se detuvo a su lado.

-Bien, supongo. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Directo al grano, como siempre –dijo ella, sonriendo coqueta aunque ambos sabían que ninguno era el tipo del otro-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Tengo un número de matrícula y quiero que averigües a quién pertenece.

-¿Hay algún problema? –Preguntó ella, mucho más seria.

-No, es solo un cliente nuevo.

Investigar quienes eran sus clientes, incluso aunque muchos de ellos trataban de mantener el anonimato, era algo que todos allí hacían para tratar de evitar a sujetos peligrosos en medida de lo posible, pues su trabajo ya era bastante peligroso de por sí.

Law siempre se lo pedía a Monet porque sus habilidades eran de las mejores entre toda la gente que conocía, y la chica aceptaba porque sabía que el hecho de que Trafalgar Law le debiera algún favor podría serle útil en un futuro.

Nunca sabías lo que podrías necesitar en este mundo.

* * *

Cuando Law entró de nuevo en la habitación se encontró con el dueño de esta sentado en la cama, con la espalda recostada contra la cabecera, y aún completamente desnudo.

-Has tardado –le reprochó Doflamingo nada más Law cerró la puerta.

El chico sonrió y comenzó a quitarse el pantalón.

-Perdona –dijo, dejando la prenda en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Qué necesitabas de Monet? –Preguntó Doflamingo mientras Law se acercaba.

-Lo de siempre: que me investigue a un cliente nuevo –dijo Law, subiéndose a la cama y gateando por ella hasta colocarse entre las piernas abiertas de Doflamingo. Sonriendo con picardía, envolvió con una mano el todavía erecto miembro del hombre y lo apretó-. ¿Me echabas de menos?

Doflamingo lo agarró de ambos lados de la cabeza y volvió a besarlo como en la ducha, su lengua peleando ávidamente contra la de Law.

-Métetela –ordenó al separarse.

Law levantó una ceja.

-Te recuerdo que no me gusta que me den órdenes, Donquixote-ya.

Una de las manos de Doflamingo bajó a su trasero y lo apretó con fuerza.

-Has dicho que podía hacer lo que quisiera contigo, ¿no?

-Mmhh cierto… ¿Lubricante?

El rubio levantó una ceja, sonriendo lascivamente.

-¿Lo necesitas?

Law le dirigió su mirada despectiva más intensa.

-Tal como tengo el culo, sí, o no voy a poder caminar en un par de semanas, y mucho menos trabajar. Hablando de eso, no te he dado tu parte –recordó el joven, moviéndose para bajar de la cama.

Doflamingo lo sujetó del brazo, deteniéndolo.

-Deja eso par luego. –Estiró el brazo libre y abrió uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche, tendiéndole un tubo a Law-. Aquí tienes.

-¿Me preparas? –Ofreció Law, sonriendo.

-Hazlo tú –dijo Doflamingo, apretándole de nuevo el trasero antes de soltarlo.

Sin alejarse, aún arrodillado entre las piernas del hombre, Law abrió el bote y cubrió generosamente tres de sus dedos, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de Doflamingo, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima tampoco. Law se metió el primer dedo, comenzando a moverlo de inmediato y tratando de encontrarse la próstata. El segundo se le unió enseguida y gimió cuando por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Al tiempo en que metía el tercer dedo, llevó la otra mano a su polla con intención de comenzar a masturbarse, pero Doflamingo se la detuvo.

-De eso nada –dijo el hombre, sonriendo, y llevándose la mano de Law a la boca, donde comenzó a lamerle los dedos.

Gimiendo de nuevo y consciente de que se había ruborizado, Law siguió moviendo los dedos en su interior un poco más antes de retirarlos finalmente. Liberando también la otra mano del agarre de Doflamingo, cogió el bote de lubricante del colchón y se echó un poco en una mano, cubriendo con él el enorme miembro del rubio antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

Apoyando una mano en el hombro de Doflamingo y sosteniendo su polla con la otra, Law comenzó a bajar, despacio, empalándose en él.

Una vez lo tuvo tan dentro como pudo, dejó escapar el gemido de dolor que había estado conteniendo y Doflamingo lo envolvió con un brazo por la cintura, acariciándole la cabeza con la otra mano.

-¿Te duele? –Preguntó el hombre.

-Bastante –reconoció Law, algo abochornado.

Doflamingo comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y su otra mano bajó, despacio, por el rostro de Law, acariciándole el labio inferior con el dedo pulgar.

-¿Por qué no me dices cómo se llama ese borracho? Podría matarlo por ti… -le ofreció, sonriendo risueño.

Law se rio y Doflamingo gimió roncamente al sentir las contracciones del cuerpo del moreno alrededor de su polla por aquel movimiento.

-Si quisiera matarlo, ya lo habría hecho, y a muchos clientes me los cargaría por algo así, pero ese tío se gasta demasiada pasta como para sacrificarlo.

-¿En serio? ¿Tienes que aguantarlo muy a menudo? –Preguntó Doflamingo, la mano en la espalda de Law pasando a su pecho y apretándole uno de sus pezones.

Law gimió.

-Gajes del oficio.

Apoyando ambas manos en el pecho de Doflamingo, comenzó a moverse, despacio, sobre su miembro, alzándose hasta que este quedaba casi por completo fuera de él para entonces volver a bajar, haciendo que entrase de nuevo tanto como su cuerpo le permitía.

Doflamingo volvió a besarlo, y lo sujetó de las caderas, levantando a Law en alto y haciendo que liberara su polla. Entonces separó sus labios y le dio la vuelta, colocándolo de rodillas frente a él, y el rubio se colocó detrás del joven.

Law gimió con fuerza cuando Doflamingo volvió a entrar en él de golpe, y el hombre se rio, inclinándose sobre su espalda, lamiendo y mordisqueando de nuevo la oreja de Law al tiempo en que embestía una y otra vez dentro de su cuerpo, arrancándole más gemidos.

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó el hombre, bajando por su cuello.

-S-sí –respondió Law entre gemidos, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de las embestidas de Doflamingo.

-¿Oh? –Los besos en su cuello pararon y los movimientos del hombre se volvieron más lentos-. Parece que alguien se ha emocionado –comentó, y Law sintió el aliento de Doflamingo contra el sitio donde lo había mordido el pelirrojo esa madrugada.

Law giró la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Celoso?

Doflamingo se rio.

-Si lo estuviera, no te dejaría trabajar –dijo, sujetándolo de la barbilla y volviendo a besarlo, acelerando de nuevo el ritmo de sus embestidas.

**Continuará**


	3. Capítulo 3: Captain

En este capítulo sale la escena de la portada, a ver si adivináis cuál es :)

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Captain**

Law, apenas consciente de su entorno, trató de apartar de un golpe la mano que zarandeaba su hombro para despertarlo, pero una más que característica risa le hizo abrir un ojo, que cerró de inmediato por culpa de la intensa luz en la habitación.

-¿Qué coño quieres, Donquixote-ya? Déjame dormir en paz –rezongó Law, y Doflamingo volvió a reírse.

-Ya pasa del mediodía, Law, ¿todavía sigues cansado?

-¿Y de quién te crees que es la culpa, eh? –Lo acusó Law, ya dando por perdida la posibilidad de poder volver a dormirse.

-No te oí quejarte –respondió Doflamingo en el mismo tono divertido de antes.

Law, sin poder evitar ruborizarse un poco, intentó darle un puñetazo, pero al seguir con los ojos cerrados falló miserablemente.

-Sigues sin decirme por qué me has despertado, y te advierto que como me digas 'para follar' vas a encontrarte con algo metido en el culo, y no será agradable –advirtió Law, abriendo finalmente los ojos.

-No era por eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas no es mala idea… -Al ver la mirada asesina de Law, se apresuró por levantar las manos-. Vale, no, es una idea terrible. Monet ha llegado, y ha dicho que tiene lo que le pediste. Estaba muy seria. Solo he pensado que querrías saberlo.

Ante aquella noticia, Law se sentó, e hizo una mueca de dolor por el efecto que eso tuvo en su culo.

_Joder, y eso que usamos lubricante_.

Lubricante o no, lo habían hecho demasiadas veces, en especial después de su trabajo de la noche anterior. Aunque Doflamingo tenía razón, él no se había quejado precisamente.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el hombre con preocupación, sentándose en la cama a su lado. Doflamingo estaba vestido y obviamente ya había salido antes de la habitación.

-No. Dudo que vaya a poder caminar bien en una semana.

-¿Quieres que le diga a Monet que suba?

-No, no hace falta, iré yo.

Law se levantó, haciendo otra mueca de dolor, y fue hacia la mesa, donde su ropa del primer día seguía estado, junto a una nueva muda limpia.

El chico cogió su pantalón de chándal y metió la mano en los varios bolsillos ocultos que había añadido a la prenda, sacando el dinero de los diferentes clientes de hacía dos noches y dividiéndolo en dos montones.

-¿Te vas ya? –Preguntó Doflamingo al ver que comenzaba a vestirse.

-Sí, esta noche he quedado con unos amigos –respondió Law, poniéndose la camiseta.

A pesar de que no vivía allí, y de que cuando se quedaba en la mansión pasaba las noches en el cuarto de Doflamingo, seguía teniendo una habitación propia en el lugar, por si acaso, como todos los miembros de la familia que no vivían tampoco allí. Y en el armario de la habitación tenía ropa para situaciones como esa.

-¿Te vas de fiesta?

Law se guardó uno de los dos montones de billetes en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, cogió sus deportivas y fue a la cama a ponérselas.

-No, vamos a ver pelis frikis.

Doflamingo se rio y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-Desde luego, que cosas más raras haces con los amigos, cualquiera se esperaría que salieras de fiesta a ligar o algo.

-Ya tengo más sexo del que me gustaría, Donquixote-ya, no veo la necesidad de buscar más –dijo Law, atándose los cordones.

-¿No quieres un novio? –Preguntó Doflamingo, bajando la mano por el rostro de Law y haciéndole levantar la cabeza.

-No especialmente. Si sale, pues bien, pero yo no voy a buscarlo.

Doflamingo se inclinó y lo besó en los labios, un beso mucho más corto y casto que los que habían compartido a lo largo del día anterior, y se separó.

-Pásate a vernos pronto, ¿vale? Siempre estás muy liado durante el curso –dijo el hombre, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

* * *

Law se sorprendió al no encontrar a Monet en la piscina, donde estaban Baby 5 y las demás tomando el sol. Las chicas al verlo trataron de convencerlo para que se quedara, alegando que no se pasaba nunca por allí, y Law se las quitó de encima prometiéndoles que vendría en un par de días.

Tanto ellas como Doflamingo tenían razón: hacía mucho que Law no venía más que para dar el dinero y echar algún que otro polvo con el jefe, pero ya estaba a punto de terminar sus estudios, solo le quedaba un año, y en lo que iba de verano había estado ocupado tratando de decidir cuál iba a ser su trabajo de final de carrera.

Le debía bastante tiempo a su familia.

-¿Ya te vas? –Preguntó una voz conocida en el pasillo, y Law se giró para ver a Monet apoyada contra la pared. Tal como Doflamingo le había dicho, parecía bastante seria.

-La verdad es que te estaba buscando –respondió Law, acercándose a ella y apoyándose de espaldas en la pared a su lado.

-Eustass Kid.

-¿Qué?

-Ese es el nombre de tu cliente, Eustass Kid.

Law se quedó pensativo un momento, ese nombre le sonaba. Nada más recordar de qué, se giró a mirar a la chica, sus ojos muy abiertos.

-¿_Eustass 'Captain' Kid_? ¿El asesino que trabaja para Crocodile? –Preguntó, asombrado.

-El mismo –respondió Monet-. El coche estaba a su nombre y por lo que he oído es alto, pelirrojo y musculoso. Encaja con tu descripción.

Law silbó, aún sorprendido.

-Vaya.

-¿Cómo que 'vaya'? –Preguntó ella, separándose también de la pared-. ¿Acabo de decirte que tu nuevo cliente es uno de los tíos más peligrosos que hay sueltos por la ciudad y lo único que se te ocurre decir es 'vaya'?

-Bueno, no sé qué más quieres que diga. No he oído nada que apunte a que Eustass Kid es del tipo de cliente que ataca a prostitutas, y a alguien como él lo habría identificado algún chico o chica de ser el caso, así que en un principio quien sea no cambia nada.

-Dime que no vas en serio –pidió ella-. Ese tío es peligroso, Law, y por muy bueno que seas dudo que puedas ganarle en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. No te la juegues.

-¿Tú has oído algo que sugiera que ataque a putas o algo por el estilo?

-No –reconoció Monet.

-Entonces creo que me lo quedo, para un cliente medio decente que me sale. Aunque al menos ahora ya sé cuál es la pega –comentó Law con una sonrisa torcida.

Monet suspiró.

-No trabajas hasta el viernes, ¿verdad? –Law asintió con la cabeza-. En ese caso voy a investigarlo un poco más, buscando a gente que se haya acostado con él y esas cosas. Si encuentro algo raro, _lo que sea_, prométeme que te desharás de él.

Law la miró, y vio que iba muy en serio.

Monet y él habían llegado a la familia Donquixote prácticamente al mismo tiempo, y eso había hecho que tuviesen una relación de 'hermanos' bastante más estrecha que con los demás. Monet muchas veces se comportaba como su sobreprotectora hermana mayor.

-De acuerdo. Si encuentras algo raro, a nivel sexual o de violencia contra sus parejas, me las arreglaré para quitármelo de encima.

* * *

Al final Monet no había encontrado nada, y el viernes siguiente por la noche Law fue a su esquina de siempre junto al callejón, con uno de sus pantalones de chándal y camiseta de tirantes, a esperar a que le llegasen clientes.

El primero, como cada viernes por la noche, fue un desagradable cincuentón, calvó, bajito y cuyo cuerpo recordaba a una pelota de fútbol, vestido con un traje absurdamente caro y hortera que era prácticamente un suicidio llevar en aquella zona de la ciudad. A ese hombre le gustaba follarse a Law el asiento del piloto de su coche deportivo, coche que en opinión del joven era fruto de la crisis de la mediana edad que el tío debía haber tenido hace unos años.

Al hombre le gustaba que Law se corriera, y el moreno se veía obligado a masturbarse cada vez para hacerle creer que su patética excusa de embestidas le daba placer, cuando lo cierto era que una rama metida en el culo habría tenido mejor efecto que aquello.

Cuando ya se iba, como todas las veces, el hombre hizo que Law se agachara para darle un pastoso y desagradable beso en la boca, su lengua recorriendo torpemente la cavidad de Law y su rechoncha mano sobando una de sus nalgas.

-Nos vemos la semana que viene, Heard.

-Por supuesto, Christopher-ya –respondió Law, con las manos detrás de la espalda haciéndole gestos obscenos al hombre, que le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha antes de meterse en su deportivo: una escena ridícula que solo aumentó cuando el hombre arrancó el motor y se alejó a una velocidad que podría haber superado un crío en patinete.

Law levantó la mano en la que había sostenido el dinero desde que el hombre se lo había dado y, aunque lo había contado enseguida, volvió a hacerlo, simplemente para recordarse que tenía una razón para aguantar aquello.

-Eso ha sido asqueroso.

Law se giró, sobresaltado, al escuchar esa voz, y se encontró con que, apoyado contra la pared del callejón y apenas visible desde la posición de Law, estaba su nuevo cliente, Eustass Kid, con una expresión que apoyaba su afirmación anterior.

-No te lo discuto, pero eso me paga las facturas –respondió Law, guardándose el dinero en un bolsillo y acercándose-. ¿He de suponer que eres mi próximo cliente?

El otro hizo un gesto de fastidio y le tiró algo que Law paró al vuelo.

-Primero límpiate esa boca, ¿quieres?

Law bajó la mirada a su mano y se rio al ver que lo que le había lanzado era un pañuelo de papel y un caramelo de menta. Cogiendo el caramelo con dos dedos por una de las puntas del envoltorio de plástico, Law lo levantó en alto.

-No lo habrás envenenado, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Quién coño iba a envenenar un caramelo?! ¡Límpiate la puta boca o me largo! –Rugió Kid.

Law hizo una mueca, pero se contuvo para no decirle que no le diera órdenes, sabiendo que aquella era precisamente una de las razones por las que le pagaban. Hizo lo que le había pedido y tiró el pañuelo y el plástico al suelo.

-Sígueme –volvió a ordenarle Kid, y cogió algo que tenía apoyado a su lado antes de adentrarse más en el callejón, lejos de miradas curiosas. Law lo siguió y casi se rio al descubrir que el objeto que había cogido era una silla plegable de plástico en la que el pelirrojo se sentó tras abrirse la bragueta. Law comprobó con interés que no solo no llevaba ropa interior, sino que su miembro estaba ya medio erecto.

Kid le dedicó una sonrisa torcida al ver que lo estaba mirando.

-¿Tengo que explicarte lo qué hacer?

-No será necesario –respondió Law, sonriendo también y escaneando el lugar con la mirada. En aquella posición tendría que quitarse el pantalón, donde tenía el dinero del cliente anterior. Sus ojos se clavaron en una caja detrás de la silla donde podría dejar la prenda sin perderla de vista y teniéndola relativamente protegida.

Moviendo las caderas despacio y con ayuda de las manos, Law se bajó el pantalón, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando la tela rozó su polla, que había comenzado a reaccionar nada más ver a Kid, dejando caer la prenda al suelo y agachándose para recogerla con una mano antes de acercarse a Kid, que no le quitaba ojo de encima.

-Parece que te alegras de verme –comentó Kid, levantando una mano y cogiendo la polla de Law cuando este se inclinó para dejar el pantalón sobre la caja.

Law gimió.

-Eso parece.

-No sé cómo engañas a esos tíos, –siguió el pelirrojo, sus dedos moviéndose sobre el miembro de Law y sonriendo cuando lo hizo gemir de nuevo, –tus gemidos falsos son tan diferentes de los de verdad…

-Pero ellos no lo saben –dijo Law, moviéndose para sentarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas del pelirrojo y comenzar a besar su cuello, sus manos bajando por el torso cubierto de Kid hasta el borde de la camiseta, donde se colaron para acariciar su piel directamente. Law sonrió contra su garganta cuando con eso fue Kid el que gimió–. Después de todo nunca han escuchado los originales para poder compararlos.

Kid se rio, y una de sus manos bajó por la espalda de Law hasta su trasero, donde apretó una de sus nalgas haciendo que el moreno se echara hacia delante y sus erecciones se rozaran.

Ambos jadearon.

-¿Condón?

Kid maniobró un poco para sacarlo sin apartar a Law, y le tendió el paquetito.

Law rompió el plástico, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco impaciente, y se apresuró en ponérselo a Kid, aprovechando para mover los dedos sobre su erección y arrancarle un par de gemidos más.

-Métetela ya –ordenó el pelirrojo, volviendo a apretarle el culo.

Law se movió, colocándose sobre la erección de Kid, que guió con una mano a su entrada para meter la punta. Entonces la soltó y, apoyando ambas manos en los hombros del pelirrojo, se dejó caer con fuerza, metiéndosela por completo y volviendo a hacer que ambos gimieran.

El moreno comenzó a moverse de inmediato, y correspondió al pelirrojo cuando este lo sujetó de la nuca para besarlo, arreglándoselas para embestir hacia arriba haciendo protestar a la pobre silla de plástico, que chirrió en más de una ocasión debido a sus movimientos.

Otra vez la mano de Kid encontró la erección de Law, y este gimió en el beso, rodeándole el cuello al pelirrojo con los brazos y apretándose más contra él, acelerando los movimientos de sus caderas cada vez que descendía sobre la polla de Kid.

**Continuará**


	4. Capítulo 4: Trabajos

Para programar el curso de Law y sus horarios, me he basado en la estructura de la carrera de medicina en mi universidad, no sé cómo será en otros sitios.

También he decidido, y esto es un spoiler de los últimos capítulos del manga, que no voy a ponerle a Law el tatuaje del pecho. De hecho, no creo que escriba sobre este hasta que conozcamos su historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Trabajos**

Con el inicio de curso, la rutina de Trafalgar Law cambiaba considerablemente en relación a lo que había sido durante las vacaciones.

Aunque ese año era diferente a los demás. En medicina, a diferencia de otras carreras, en el último curso, siempre que no llevases asignaturas suspendidas de años anteriores, tenías el trabajo de final de carrera y las prácticas externas, pero ninguna asignatura por la que tuvieras que ir a clase y estudiar para el examen.

Eso no significaba que Law no tuviera que estudiar, por supuesto, sino que no tenía que asistir a clase. De todas formas, el tiempo que en años anteriores había pasado en el aula ahora lo pasaba en el hospital, seis horas por la mañana, cuatro mañanas a la semana en su caso, durante todo el curso. Ese año tenía libres los viernes, algo que le venía muy bien con sus otras actividades.

Law no era tan ingenuo como otros estudiantes y sabía que, con tal de seguir bien las prácticas y minimizar el riesgo de cagarla, iba a tener que ir estudiando diariamente.

Las prácticas le hacían ilusión, por supuesto, pues eran el primer acercamiento al trabajo real como médico que iba a experimentar, pero desde el primer día Law tuvo claro que, entre ellas y el trabajo de fin de curso, que debía empezar desde el primer día, tenía que organizarse bien para no caer en malgastar tanto tiempo como sus compañeros.

Ese día era sábado por la tarde y hacía un par de horas que se había despertado tras volver de una noche de trabajo. Poco antes de que empezara el curso había decidido que pasaría los fines de semana en la mansión para estar con su familia. Por supuesto, primero lo había hablado con Doflamingo para asegurarse de que aquello no reduciría sus ingresos. El hombre le había dicho que no afectaría, aunque había sugerido que se lo compensase durmiendo en su habitación. Law no había tenido problemas en acceder.

Law estaba sentado en una de las mesas del jardín, con su horario de las prácticas delante junto a otras dos tablas vacías: en una de ellas tenía marcadas las horas de trabajo semanales, así como las que solía utilizar los días anteriores y siguientes para recuperar las horas de sueño que perdía; y en la otra tabla se había marcado el tiempo aproximado semanal que creía que iba a necesitar para hacer el trabajo, y el que le haría falta para repasar lo que había estudiado en años anteriores.

Era en momentos como esos en los que se alegraba tanto de su buena memoria. Con un poco de suerte, ese curso sus ojeras no llegarían a los extremos de años anteriores.

Unas enormes manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y comenzaron a bajar por sus brazos.

-Estoy ocupado, Donquixote-ya –dijo el moreno, sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

-¿No puedes parar ni un momento? –Preguntó el hombre, su aliento chocando con el cuello de Law.

-Depende de para qué. Para follar, no.

Doflamingo se rio.

-No, no es para follar. Aunque no me quejaría.

Law tapó el bolígrafo y lo dejó en la mesa.

-¿Qué necesitas?

Doflamingo se apartó de detrás de él y se dejó caer en una de las otras sillas que rodeaban la mesa, a su lado.

-Pues verás, desde hace cosa de un mes o así hemos tenido filtraciones, por lo que les pedí a Monet y a Vergo que lo investigaran. Anoche trajeron al que parece ser el culpable.

-Y quieres que hable con él para averiguar si es el único, para quién trabaja y qué busca, ¿verdad? –Terminó la frase Law, sonriendo torcidamente.

La sonrisa de Doflamingo creció.

-Exactamente. Después de todo, eres el mejor en esto.

-Cierto, ¿pero yo qué saco?

-¿No te basta con ayudar a tu adorado jefe a solucionar un problema?

Law levantó una ceja.

-¿De verdad quieres que te responda a eso?

Doflamingo se rio por lo bajo.

-No, déjalo. Cincuenta mil por el trabajo, cien mil si le sacas toda la información.

Law se puso en pie.

-De acuerdo, voy a por mis cosas. ¿Dónde está?

-En el sótano, en la habitación junto al garaje.

* * *

Doflamingo estaba sentado con Vergo en las tumbonas rodeando la piscina, hablando de temas sin demasiada importancia mientras tomaban una copa, cuando vio salir a Law por la puerta que daba del jardín al garaje.

El chico iba serio y se estaba limpiando las manos con una toalla húmeda. A Doflamingo no le pasaron por alto las manchas de sangre que cubrían tanto esta como la camiseta de Law y parte de sus brazos.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? –Le preguntó.

Law le cogió la copa que tenía en la mano y se sentó en una de las tumbonas vacías.

-Nuestro amigo se llama Jyabura, no Johnny como había dicho. Trabaja para Crocodile, que al parecer está convencido de que alguien va a por él y ha decidido investigar a todas las 'amenazas' que se le ocurren. Sabe que hay otro infiltrado, pero no sabe quién es.

-¿Seguro? –Preguntó Vergo, escéptico, y Law lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Dudas de mis habilidades como interrogador, Vergo?

Antes de que Vergo pudiera responder, Doflamingo se rio y levantó una mano.

-No os peleéis, anda. Vergo, deja al chico, sabes que es muy bueno en su trabajo. ¿Qué más has averiguado, Law?

-Por lo que he podido averiguar, Jyabura no ha tenido tiempo de pasarle mucha información a Crocodile, pero entre lo poco que le ha dicho le ha hablado de Monet, así que ahora Crocodile sabe quién es. También le ha dado información acerca de Buffalo y el casino, y por lo visto ha descubierto cómo funciona el sistema de generación de códigos de seguridad del edificio, así que deberías cambiarlo. No hay mucho más, por lo visto tenía que informar esta noche de nuevo.

Law dio un trago.

-Deduzco que sigue vivo –dijo Vergo, con algo de reproche. Law estaba hablando en presente.

-Sabes que prefiero no matar. Está estable pero inconsciente, lo demás es cosa vuestra.

Se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en la copa y se puso en pie, dejando el recipiente en la mesa al pasar por su lado.

-Voy a darme una ducha –anunció antes de meterse en la casa.

Doflamingo miró a Vergo.

-¿Te encargas tú? –Preguntó, y esperó a que el hombre asintiera antes de seguir a Law dentro de la casa.

Cuando subió al segundo piso ya había una ducha en marcha, y el hombre siguió el ruido de esta hasta la poco utilizada habitación de Law. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue la ropa que el joven había llevado esparcida por el suelo. La puerta del baño adjunto estaba entreabierta, y Doflamingo la empujó suavemente para no hacer ruido.

Law estaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente, frotando furiosamente las manchas en su piel con una esponja, dando la espalda a la puerta.

Doflamingo se apartó de la puerta y se quitó la ropa y las gafas de sol antes de entrar, acercándose a Law y quitándole la esponja de la mano. El chico se giró a mirarlo.

-¿Es que no puedo ni ducharme tranquilo?

-Claro que puedes, pero preferiría que me contaras lo que te está molestando –respondió el hombre, levantando uno de los brazos de Law y comenzando a limpiar las manchas rojizas en él.

-No me pasa nada –dijo secamente Law, tratando de apartar el brazo.

Doflamingo lo sostuvo con más fuerza.

-Ya, y por nada has salido de supremísima mala hostia del interrogatorio.

-¿No has pensado que puede haberme afectado la sangre?

Doflamingo levantó una ceja.

-Law, por favor, que te conozco. Te he visto abrir en canal a alguien con una sonrisa y después irte a comer como si tal cosa. No me tomes por tonto. ¿Qué te pasa?

Law desvió la mirada hacia los azulejos de la pared.

-Ese tío estaba, entre otras cosas, estudiando la estructura de la organización.

-Por lo que has dicho no parecía tener demasiada información.

-Tenía los roles de todos más o menos bien definidos, aunque no le había dado tiempo a informar de muchas cosas.

-Me huelo un 'pero'.

-El tío se ha sorprendido bastante al verme, incluso se ha reído. Por lo visto, en su esquema estaba convencido de que soy tu puta y ya está.

Doflamingo se echó a reír al escuchar eso, y esta vez Law sí que consiguió soltarse, molesto.

-¿Estás ofendido porque no sabía nada más de ti?

Law lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No –gruñó.

Aún riéndose, Doflamingo le revolvió el pelo. Law le apartó la mano de un golpe.

-Deberías sentirte halagado, eso significa que sabes cubrir bien tus huellas, Además, me imagino que ha acabado llorando de miedo al darse cuenta de su error.

Law sonrió siniestramente.

-Sí, eso sí.

-¿Y entonces cuál es el problema? Has averiguado que no es fácil que te descubran y has acojonado a un tío; deberías estar encantado.

Law volvió a molestarse y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-No soy tu puta, Donquixote-ya, ese es el problema.

El hombre volvió a reírse, sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Por eso has venido a ducharte aquí en vez de a mi cuarto?

Al ver que la mirada asesina de Law se intensificaba, levantó las manos en señal de paz.

-No te enfades, venga. Ya sé que no eres mi puta, eres mi amante, y lo que piense un gilipollas, o quien sea, no importa.

-Claro, como tú tienes una buena imagen.

Volviendo a coger el brazo del moreno, Doflamingo siguió limpiando la sangre.

-Tú también la tendrás dentro de poco, no lo olvides, Doctor.

* * *

Eustass Kid estaba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería donde almorzaba todas las mañanas, tomándose una cerveza y leyendo el periódico mientras esperaba su bocadillo, cuando una sombra bloqueó buena parte de la luz. Molesto, levantó la cabeza, dispuesto a decirle cuatro cosas a quien fuera que estaba ahí e hizo una mueca al ver al estrafalario vendedor de lotería con el pelo peinado en forma de tres.

-Su número, señor –dijo el hombre, tendiéndole un cupón y marchándose a seguir vendiendo a otras mesas.

Kid se lo guardó en el bolsillo y siguió a lo suyo, ignorando a Galdino que seguía por la cafetería tratando de vender números de lotería a los clientes.

Aquella podía ser una tapadera tan buena como Crocodile quisiera, pero seguía siendo ridícula. Y Galdino era el peor vendedor de lotería que había visto en su vida.

Se terminó el almuerzo con la misma calma de siempre y salió de la cafetería. Solo entonces volvió a meter la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el papel doblado que le había dado el hombre junto al cupón: en él había apuntado un nombre y una dirección, así como una fotografía impresa.

Volvió a guardarse el papel y esta vez sacó el móvil, buscó en su lista de contactos y se lo llevó a la oreja para hablar.

-Hey, Killer, ¿te apetece ir a tomar algo?

* * *

-¿Para qué me has llamado, Kid? –Preguntó Killer esa tarde, sentado en una de las mesas más recluidas de todo el alborotado bar.

-Crocodile se fía de ti, ¿verdad? –Killer asintió-. ¿Qué sabes de un tal Blueno?

Killer se lo pensó un momento.

-Así que te lo han encargado a ti, ¿eh?

Kid se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-Eso parece.

-El jefe mandó a Blueno y a Jyabura, dos de los miembros más antiguos, a espiar a Joker.

Kid silbó.

-¿A Joker? Joder, eso es como mandarlos a que se suiciden. ¿Para qué quiere investigarlo? Pensaba que tenían una especie de pacto de no agresión.

-Y lo tienen, al menos en teoría. Desde hace un par de meses, el jefe tiene la sospecha de que alguien va a por él, y está tratando de averiguar quién es. No sé si es verdad o no, yo personalmente no he encontrado mucho que pueda apuntar en esa dirección, pero él está convencido, así que está intentando averiguar todo lo que puede para descubrir quién es.

-Eso sigue sin explicar por qué quiere a este tío muerto, especialmente si le es útil.

-A eso voy. Esta mañana ha aparecido el cadáver mutilado de Jyabura en un banco de un parque, y, además de numerosos cortes por todo el cuerpo, le faltaban todos los dedos de las manos.

Al escuchar aquello, Kid sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-¿El Cirujano de la Muerte?

Aquel era un rumor que se había comenzado a esparcir tres años atrás, un rumor que aseguraba que entre la gente de Joker había un monstruo desalmado capaz de obtener cualquier información de una persona, independientemente de lo mucho que esta se negase a cooperar o de lo bien preparada que estuviese para resistir la tortura. Kid no sabía si el Cirujano realmente existía, pero era una de las figuras en aquel mundo por las que más respeto sentía.

Killer asintió, y Kid se rio.

-No me extraña que esté cagado, entonces: si ese tío pilla a Blueno, va a acabar cantando la traviata.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando el tráfico disminuyó en la ciudad y apenas se veía gente por la calle, Eustass Kid entró en un edificio de aspecto ruinoso, con las maderas del suelo carcomidas y más agujeros que espacios cubiertos en las paredes, y subió al segundo piso. Cuando llegó a la puerta 2B sacó la llave que había cogido del armario del conserje, que había estado descuidadamente abierto, y abrió.

Nada más entrar, un desagradable y característico olor invadió sus fosas nasales, y el pelirrojo se tapó la nariz, llevando una mano a la pistola que tenía en la cadera aunque a juzgar por el olor debía hacer un buen raro que no había nadie allí, y avanzó por el desordenado apartamento, sabiendo de antemano lo que se encontraría.

En medio de la cocina, atado a una silla y con un disparo en la frente, estaba el hombre cuya fotografía le habían dado esa mañana, su cuerpo lleno de cortes precisos y sus manos convertidas en dos sangrientos y negruzcos muñones; todos sus dedos estaban esparcidos por el suelo bajo la silla, troceados.

**Continuará**

* * *

Le he dado a Law una firma diferente, porque arrancarle el corazón a la gente sin una akuma no mi o fuerza sobrehumana es muy difícil, incluso si tienes los conocimientos, y no es algo que pueda arriesgarse a hacer siempre.


	5. Capítulo 5: Sospechas

Soy un monstruo, podéis pegarme.

Admito que no actualicé Cartas desde le mundo porque al día siguiente tenía un examen bastante jodido, pero lo de Cuando la normalidad falla fue simple y pura vaguería. Lo siento u.u

Por cierto, me he dado cuenta de que la trama de esta historia avanzaría mucho más deprisa si no le metiera tanto lemon xD

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sospechas**

Kid se habría sentido más cómodo si lo hubieran metido en una licuadora industrial de lo que se sentía en ese momento frente a su jefe.

Crocodile podía decir con orgullo que tenía perfeccionada la mirada intimidatoria que transmitía al mismo tiempo un mensaje de profunda decepción, de desconfianza y de amenaza. Cualquier otro habría salido corriendo, se habría puesto a suplicar perdón o incluso se habría meado en los pantalones.

Kid simplemente le mantuvo desafiantemente la mirada y apretó los dedos de los pies dentro de sus botas para expresar su incomodidad de alguna forma en que no se notara.

-Se te adelantaron –habló finalmente Crocodile.

Kid asintió.

-Eso he dicho.

-Y fue el Cirujano de la Muerte.

-Tenía toda la pinta, sí.

Crocodile aplastó el puro que se había estado fumando en el cenicero, y Kid tuvo la certeza de que lo que el hombre había querido aplastar realmente era su cabeza.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué esperaste a la noche para ir a por él cuando recibirte las órdenes por la mañana?

Kid se esforzó por moderar sus palabras al responder.

-Sabes que siempre trabajo de noche, tiene menos riesgos. Si tenías tanta prisa podrías haberlo dicho.

Crocodile negó con la cabeza.

-Es la primera vez que me fallas, Kid, ya es mala suerte que haya sido en un trabajo tan importante como este.

Kid apretó con más fuerza los dedos de los pies.

-No volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero. A partir de ahora, en los trabajos urgentes pondré un signo de exclamación. Y, por tu propio bien, espero que no vuelvas a fallarme. Puedes irte.

Kid asintió rígidamente con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación y esperando hasta estar fuera del edificio para dejar salir su enfado, dándole una patada a una de las farolas que iluminaban la acera.

-Me cago en la puta hostia –Gruñó.

No se le había pasado por alto lo que Crocodile había estado insinuando.

_No habrás esperado adrede para que lo atraparan ellos, ¿verdad? No me habrás vendido, ¿verdad?_

Ahora ese cabrón sospechaba de él, y todo porque el muy imbécil no le había dicho que el trabajo era tan jodidamente urgente.

Además, quién coño se iba a esperar que un espía supuestamente profesional tendría un ataque de pánico al descubrir que se habían cargado al otro espía y trataría de huir, sin caer en la cuenta de que_ esa era exactamente la reacción que habían estado esperando_. El muy imbécil hasta había reservado un billete de avión al extranjero con su tarjera de crédito. Podría haberse puesto a gritar que él era el otro espía y no lo habrían descubierto antes.

Kid pateó un cubo de basura mientras andaba y sonrió al reconocer la zona en la que estaba. Dos calles más y llegaría a la esquina a la que le había cogido cierto gusto esas últimas semanas. Y hoy era sábado.

Heart estaba apoyado contra la pared, vestido con su habitual pantalón de chándal y sudadera y mirando el móvil como siempre que le veía sin un cliente.

Al escucharlo acercarse, el moreno guardó el teléfono y levantó la cabeza, dedicándole aquella deliciosamente torcida sonrisa que le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento.

Había sido aquella sonrisa la que lo había impulsado a besarlo la primera vez, a pesar de que Kid nunca antes había sentido el impulso de besar a una puta con la que hubiera estado y tampoco era algo que soliera hacer con las parejas que había tenido en el pasado. Aún así, desde el primer momento se había vuelto adicto a aquella boca, besándolo una y otra vez y que deseara encontrar la forma de convencer al moreno para que hiciera lo que el primer día este le había dicho que se negaba a hacer.

Solo de pensar en ello, Kid ya comenzaba a excitarse.

-¿Un mal día? –Preguntó Heart cuando se acercó, sin duda percibiendo sin problemas el enfado del pelirrojo.

-De mierda –gruñó Kid, entrando al callejón y sabiendo que el otro lo seguiría-. Ponte a cuatro patas –ordenó en cuanto estuvieron lo bastante dentro como para no ser vistos desde la calle.

A Kid no se le pasó por alto el brillo de desafío en los ojos de Heart, se había percatado de él la primera vez que le había dado una orden y lo había visto cada vez desde entonces. No le cabía duda de que el moreno no era alguien que obedeciera órdenes fácilmente. Qué hacía en una profesión como esa, Kid no lo sabía, y le daba igual, la verdad.

A pesar de lo que pudiera pensar de las órdenes, Heart obedeció, como siempre hacía, y se dio la vuelta, arrodillándose en el suelo del callejón frente a Kid.

El pelirrojo se bajó los pantalones a toda prisa y sacó un condón, poniéndoselo antes de arrodillarse detrás del otro. Con un tirón, el pantalón de Heart acabó arrugado en sus rodillas y Kid lo sujetó de las caderas, situando su miembro en la entrada del moreno antes de entrar de una sola embestida.

Lo escuchó contener la respiración.

Sin esperar, Kid comenzó a moverse con violencia, descargando con los movimientos de sus caderas toda la rabia que de lo contrario estaría liberando a puñetazos, sujetando las caderas de Heart con fuerza para evitar que se moviera.

Entonces escuchó un gemido y eso lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Aquel gemido no era como los que conseguía sacarle todas las veces, era una clase de gemido que ya había escuchado una vez antes.

Y no le había gustado.

Molesto, se agachó hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura de la oreja de Heart y dijo:

-Si no te gusta, no finjas que sí: ya te dije que esos gemidos falsos no se parecen en nada a los de verdad.

Sin esperar respuesta, Kid bajó un poco más la cabeza y le mordió el cuello, recordando que aquello lo había hecho la primera vez y a Heart no le había gustado en absoluto.

Necesitaba desahogarse, y el ligero ruido de protesta que el otro trató de ahogar lo hizo sonreír torcidamente.

Satisfecho, reanudó las embestidas con más vigor que antes, apretando con fuerza las manos en aquellas estrechas caderas para evitar que Heart se moviera, y siguió entrando y saliendo de él con fuerza, sintiendo el orgasmo cada vez más cerca hasta que finalmente se corrió, llenando el condón y apretando aún más su presa en el otro cuerpo.

Se quedó quieto por un momento, su pecho apoyado sobre la espalda de Heart, que seguía en la misma posición que desde el principio, y esperó a recuperar un poco la respiración antes de salir de él y quitarse el condón, que tiró al suelo.

Se puso en pie momentos antes de que Heart lo hiciera, y Kid observó cómo el moreno se apresuraba por subirse de nuevo el pantalón, con la cabeza gacha y su apenas erecto miembro pareciendo burlarse de él desde el escasamente perceptible bulto que formaba bajo la tela.

Kid bajó la mirada al suelo, donde el otro había estado, y se fijó en que, por primera vez desde que había comenzado a follárselo semanas atrás, no había ninguna mancha de semen.

La mandíbula del pelirrojo se tensó y este volvió a clavar su vista en el otro hombre, que estaba atándose el elástico del pantalón, y sintió cómo el espacio que su enfado había dejado al desvanecerse se llenaba de otra emoción, una emoción que no había esperado sentir nunca después del sexo, y menos aun si estaba pagando por él: vergüenza.

Eustass Kid era muchas cosas: era un monstruo, un asesino, un sádico que disfrutaba jugando con sus víctimas antes de matarlas; pero no era un violador, y por mucho que el pago implicase consentimiento a cualquier cosa que no fuera a lo que Heart se había negado explícitamente el primer día, Kid no podía evitar sentirse como si lo hubiera violado.

-Me debes veinticinco mil belis.

La voz de Heart lo hizo devolver su atención al momento presente, y Kid sintió como si algo se revolviera en su estómago al escucharla: en ella no había ni rastro de su tono ligeramente prepotente, ni del juguetón que a veces utilizaba, tampoco había rastro de esa relajada confianza que parecía exudar en todo momento, y ni siquiera estaba el tono burlón que había utilizado en un par de ocasiones. Era un tono de voz seco, sin ninguna inflexión más que la seriedad que podía encontrarse en una transacción de negocios. Puede que aquello no fuese más que eso, una transacción, pero a Kid seguía sin gustarle. Como tampoco le gustaba que Heart no lo estuviera mirando directamente.

Y no había ni rastro de su jodida sonrisa en su rostro.

Kid frunció el ceño.

-Aún no he terminado –dijo, decidido.

Heart lo miró por un momento con una ceja levantada antes de bajar su atención al pantalón de Kid, que seguía con la bragueta abierta.

-¿No?

-No. Quítate los pantalones, me molestan.

Sin perder ese aire apático que Kid había decidido que odiaba, Heart hizo lo que le dijo y se quitó la prenda, dejándola sobre una de las cajas del callejón y deteniéndose frente a él.

-¿Y ahora?

-Apóyate de espaldas contra la pared.

Otra vez, Heart hizo lo que le dijo sin protestar y volvió a mirarlo desde la posición que le había indicado.

Por un momento, Kid sintió ganas de darle un puñetazo, más al ver que el brillo de rebeldía que se había acostumbrado a ver cada vez que le daba una orden no había aparecido ante ninguna de las dos que acababa de darle.

En vez de eso, Kid se acercó a él y, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla, llevó la otra a su patéticamente apenas despierto miembro y lo recorrió con los dedos, besando al mismo tiempo al moreno. Heart jadeó en el beso y Kid sonrió, sin dejar de mover su mano sobre la erección del otro, que por fin comenzaba a dar señales de vida.

Entonces retiró la mano del rostro de Heart, donde había estado acariciándole distraídamente la mejilla con el pulgar, y sacó otro condón, felicitándose mentalmente por llevar varios de ellos encima. Retiró la mano de la polla de Heart y se separó del beso.

-Levanta las piernas.

El moreno le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para mantener un punto de apoyo, y entonces tomó impulso para levantar las piernas y rodear con ellas la cintura de Kid.

El pelirrojo rompió el plástico que envolvía el condón y lo sacó, cubriendo con él dos de sus dedos, consciente de que Heart lo haría parar si trataba de hacer eso sin protección, antes de meterlos en la abusada entrada de Heart. Este ahogó una protesta contra la piel del cuello de Kid y el pelirrojo subió la mano libre a su espalda, donde comenzó a trazar lentos círculos sobre su piel con las yemas de sus dedos mientras movía los otros dedos hasta que escuchó jadear al hombre en sus brazos y sonrió satisfecho al ver que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Volvió a mover los dedos y golpeó de nuevo ese punto, ganándose otro jadeo que se convirtió en gemido cuando los dedos de Kid rozaron su próstata por tercera vez.

Los brazos y las piernas de Heart lo apretaron con más fuerza y Kid no tuvo ninguna duda de que, de no haber llevado camisa, ya tendría las uñas de este bien marcadas en su espalda.

Kid siguió estimulando ese punto hasta que sintió a Heart temblar en sus brazos, señal de que estaba llegando al límite, y entonces retiró los dedos, sonriendo al notar un resoplido de aire contra su cuello que podría haber pasado por una protesta.

Apañándoselas como pudo para no tener que separarse, Kid tiró también ese condón y sacó un tercero, con el que esta vez cubrió su miembro. Se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que la espalda de Heart entrase en contacto de nuevo con la pared, y llevó las manos a los muslos de este, colocándolos a ambos antes de entrar en el moreno de una sola embestida.

Esta vez ambos gimieron y Kid volvió a besarlo al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse, sintiéndose mucho más cómodo que cuando había estado dentro de él minutos atrás. Cuando Heart rompió el beso para dejar escapar un profundo gemido, Kid se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo al comprobar que este era completamente sincero, y volvió a capturar hambrientamente sus labios, moviendo las caderas con más ímpetu todavía.

Poco después, cuando sintió de nuevo cómo Heart comenzaba a temblar, llevó una mano a su polla y apretó la base de esta, deteniendo su orgasmo.

-Joder –protestó Heart, rompiendo el beso.

Kid sonrió.

-No esperarás que te deje mancharme la camisa, ¿verdad?

Heart lo fulminó con la mirada pero se abstuvo de responderle, y Kid siguió embistiendo, aunque no tardó mucho en volver a correrse, apretando al hombre entre sus brazos al tiempo en que gemía roncamente.

Se quedó apoyado contra él, reteniéndolo entre su cuerpo y la pared y aún sosteniendo su erección, durante un largo minuto antes de salir de él y separarlo de su cuerpo, bajándolo de nuevo al suelo.

Entonces retrocedió un par de pasos sin quitarle la vista de encima e hizo un gesto hacia su más que necesitada erección.

-¿Por qué no terminas?

Kid podría haberse aplaudido cuando aquella increíblemente confiada sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro del hombre medio desnudo frente a él, pero simplemente se limitó a sonreír amplia y lascivamente cuando Heart llevó una de sus propias manos a su erección, diciendo:

-Si insistes…

Y procedió a masturbarse allí mismo, aunque apenas si hubo recorrido su miembro un par de veces cuando su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de placer y tuvo que apoyar todo su peso en la pared tras él cuando su esencia cayó sobre el suelo que los separaba.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Reviews? :)


	6. Capítulo 6: Un día para celebrar

Por lo que comenté en el capítulo anterior, algunas personas han pensado que estaba sugiriendo quitar los lemons. Nopes, era solo una observación, os vas a hartar de lemons aquí xD

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Un día para celebrar**

Trafalgar Law se puso la chaqueta, cogió la mochila que había dejado guardada en la taquilla al llegar esa mañana y cerró la puerta. Por hoy ya había terminado las prácticas, y se moría de ganas por salir de allí y alejarse de los demás estudiantes del grupo en el que lo habían puesto, que habían estado hablando entusiasmadamente de ir a comer algo todos juntos.

Nada más salir del edificio, esquivando a los pacientes que entraban muchas veces sin mirar a su alrededor, Law se detuvo al notar dos brazos enredándose en los suyos, uno a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-¿Vas a algún sitio? –Preguntó la joven de pelo verde a su izquierda, y Law le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Pues iba a casa a comer algo, pero si tienes un plan mejor…

-¡¿Ibas a irte a tu piso sin más?! –Exclamó la joven morena a su derecha, sorprendida y molesta.

-Esa era la idea, sí, Baby 5-ya.

-Pues cambio de planes, te vienes con nosotras –anunció Monet.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar, y Law las siguió, dedicándole una mirada burlona a un hombre que lo miró con envidia por ir acompañado de semejantes bellezas.

-¿Tenéis alguna razón en especial para venir a buscarme?

-No te hagas el tonto, Law. Sabes perfectamente qué día es.

Law simplemente sonrió.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión de Doflamingo y entrar en el salón, Law no se sorprendió al ver la enorme pancarta felicitándolo por su cumpleaños, y aceptó de bastante buena gana las felicitaciones y las bromas, pero apartó de forma bastante poco amable a los que trataron de revolverle el pelo, e incluso a algún gracioso que intentó pellizcarle las mejillas.

El último en acercarse a él, como solía ser el caso, fue Doflamingo, que lo envolvió por la cintura desde detrás y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, la cabeza de Law quedando apoyada contra el pecho de Doflamingo. Las manos del hombre bajaron por sus brazos y este se agachó.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Law.

Law se giró a mirarlo y levantó una mano a la barbilla del hombre, haciéndole bajar la cabeza para besarlo.

-Gracias –dijo al separarse.

-¿No os podéis esperar a después de comer? –Preguntó alguien en broma.

Law decidió que tenía bastante hambre, y fue directo al buffet que había montado debajo de la pancarta, sirviéndose todo lo que le apetecía y esquivando expertamente todo el pan en la mesa.

Mientras comía, sentado en una de las tantas mesas que habían sacado para la ocasión, la gente se fue acercando a darle sus regalos, la gran mayoría de ellos libros relacionados de alguna forma con la medicina, alguna que otra broma como unas esposas de peluche rosa que acabaron en la cabeza del gracioso en cuestión, y un par de accesorios, en su gran mayoría pendientes.

Al moreno no le sorprendió que antes de que saliera la tarta, una monstruosidad de tres pisos de chocolate, más de la mitad de los presentes ya estuvieran borrachos como cubas, algunos de ellos incluso incapaces de levantarse de donde habían caído, y que la mitad del postre acabase rodando por ahí o cubriendo a algún pobre desafortunado.

Law suspiró y se dejó caer en uno de los pocos sofás libres tras hacerle la zancadilla a alguien que había tratado de atacarlo con chocolate, un plato con una considerable porción de tarta y una cuchara en la mano. Iba a coger dicha cuchara para comenzar a comer cuando una mano más grande que la suya le quitó el plato.

-Iba a comerme eso, Donquixote-ya –dijo el joven, levantando la cabeza para mirar al hombre en pie frente a él.

Doflamingo simplemente sonrió y dijo:

-Puedes comértelo arriba, ¿verdad?

-Supongo… -respondió Law, haciendo que su voz no sonase muy convencida.

Doflamingo se inclinó hacia delante y, balanceando el plato en una mano, le apoyó la otra en la mejilla, agachando la cabeza para darle un beso en los labios.

-Además, aún no te he dado tu regalo –dijo el hombre al separarse, acariciándole el labio inferior con el pulgar.

Law sonrió.

-Si me lo pones así no puedo negarme.

Law se levantó y Doflamingo le pasó el brazo libre por los hombros, guiándolo fuera del comedor esquivando a borrachos que se comportaban como niños de cinco años en el comedor del colegio.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, Law yendo un escalón por delante y lanzándole una mirada divertida a Doflamingo cuando la mano de este, al caer de los hombros de Law, le tocó el culo antes de volver a colgar inocentemente junto a una de las piernas del hombre.

Negando con la cabeza, Law aceleró el paso y pronto estuvieron en la habitación de Doflamingo, la puerta cerrándose detrás del rubio.

El chico escuchó el suave ruido del plato al ser dejado sobre la mesa, y no se sorprendió al notar las enormes manos del hombre en sus caderas antes de que estas comenzaran a subir despacio por su torso, levantándole la sudadera que llevaba.

-Vas demasiado vestido para esta habitación –comentó Doflamingo contra su oreja.

-No soy el único –dijo Law, levantando los brazos para que el hombre pudiera acabar de quitarle la prenda.

Las manos de Doflamingo volvieron a bajar por su pecho y Law jadeó cuando apretaron sus endurecidos pezones al mismo tiempo, mandando un placentero escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

-Eso no te lo discuto –coincidió con él Doflamingo, y, sosteniéndolo de nuevo de las caderas, le dio medio vuelta para que lo mirara. Dedicándole una amplia y lasciva sonrisa, dijo-: ¿Me echas una mano?

-¿Solo una mano? –Preguntó Law, sonriendo del mismo modo.

El hombre se rio.

-Si quieres usar más no me quejaré, te lo aseguro.

Law se puso de puntillas e hizo inclinarse a Doflamingo para besarlo, inmensamente satisfecho con que este llevase una camisa que se podía quitar sin tener que separarse. Las manos del rubio bajaron a su pantalón, abriéndoselo a toda prisa del mismo modo en que las de Law lo hicieron con el suyo.

Una vez los pantalones se hubieron unido al montón de ropa en el suelo, Doflamingo se separó y cogió de nuevo el plato, tendiéndoselo a Law.

-Tu postre.

Se miraron, Doflamingo con una enorme sonrisa y Law extrañado por un momento, hasta que comprendió lo que el hombre pretendía y aceptó el plato.

-Gracias.

Dándose la vuelta, Law comenzó a caminar hacia la cama y se subió en ella, moviéndose hasta quedar de espaldas contra la cabecera, con el plato en una mano y las piernas separadas.

Doflamingo se pasó la lengua por los labios y lo siguió, subiéndose también en la cama y colocándose entre las piernas de Law.

-Espero que no se te caiga el plato –le dijo con voz risueña.

A modo de desafío, Law cogió la cuchara y se llevó un enorme trozo de pastel a la boca.

Riéndose, Doflamingo se agachó y apoyó las manos en los muslos de Law, acercando el rostro al miembro medio erecto de Law. Bajó una de las manos por la piel de Law hasta alcanzar su polla y la sostuvo con cuidado para, tentativamente, partir los labios y dejar que su lengua rozase la punta de esta.

Law se estremeció y Doflamingo escuchó el ruido de la cuchara rebotando contra el plato.

-Cuidado –susurró contra la ardiente piel, y se rio cuando con eso Law volvió a temblar.

Sin soltarlo, el hombre comenzó a recorrer la lengua por todo el largo de Law, dejando que se le unieran los labios y rozándola de vez en cuando con los dientes. Sonrió contra la punta al escuchar un gemido ahogado y comenzó a engullirla, despacio, disfrutando de los jadeos y gemidos que con ello le sacaba a Law.

Una vez la punta de la polla de Law estuvo casi tocando su garganta, succionó, a lo que Law volvió a gemir y se movió, dejando todo su peso apoyado contra la cabecera de la cama. Al notarlo, Doflamingo hizo lo más cercano a reírse que pudo en aquella posición, mandando un nuevo estremecimiento por el cuerpo de Law acompañado de un profundo gemido.

Escuchó el ruido de la cuchara contra tocando el plato una vez más y, ni un segundo después, cómo dicho plato era dejado en la mesa.

Retirando la cabeza y liberando el miembro de Law de su boca, Doflamingo lo miró.

-¿Has acabado?

Law asintió, evidentemente sin haberse tragado todavía lo que parecía ser una cucharada excesivamente llena. Riéndose entre dientes, subió por el cuerpo de Law y lo besó, disfrutando la mezcla de sabores que era el dulce con el propio Law, y lo sostuvo de los costados, echándose hacia atrás y rodando en la cama de una forma que, de haber sido más pequeña, habrían caído al suelo, quedando él de espaldas en el colchón con Law arrodillado entre sus piernas abiertas.

El chico rompió el beso e hizo el ademán de estirar el brazo hacia la mesita de noche, pero Doflamingo le sostuvo el brazo.

-No hace falta.

Law levantó una ceja.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no haces esto, Donquixote-ya?

-… ¿Cuánto hace de lo de la cabaña?

-Cinco meses.

-Pues entonces hace cinco meses.

-En ese caso, te hace falta –declaró Law, mortalmente serio, y Doflamingo tuvo claro que no iba a ceder.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –accedió, liberándole el brazo.

Law abrió el cajón superior de la mesita de noche y sacó el no muy utilizado tubo de lubricante, volviendo en seguida a su posición entre las piernas de Doflamingo.

-Solo dos dedos –dijo el mayor mientras Law abría la tapa, y este asintió.

Cubriendo ambos dedos con el lubricante, Law los llevó a la entrada del hombre y se detuvo en cuanto la punta del primero la rozó, mirándolo fijamente y dedicándole una sonrisa entre lasciva y burlona.

-¿Después de tanto tiempo no te sientes como si fueras virgen de nuevo?

-Oh, cállate, niñaaahhtooohh –la frase acabó en un gemido ahogado cuando Law metió los dos dedos al mismo tiempo. Doflamingo le lanzó una mirada de reproche y Law fingió una sonrisa inocente.

-Eh, tú eres el que quería que se la metiera sin preparación –se defendió Law, moviendo los dedos. Sonrió cuando encontró sin problemas la próstata del hombre, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo para pasear sus labios por el pecho de este.

Una de las manos de Doflamingo subió a su pelo, y fue pasando de acariciarlo a apretarlo una y otra vez según se movían los dedos en su interior.

Decidiendo que ya era suficiente, Law retiró la mano y se movió para colocar la punta de su polla contra la entrada de Doflamingo.

-Si quieres más preparación, ahora es el momento –avisó.

Doflamingo se rio ante eso.

-No te pega ser tan amable.

Sin más, Law llevó una mano a la cadera de Doflamingo y la otra a una de sus piernas, levantándola. Sin apartar la mirada del rostro del rubio, entró en él de una sola embestida y sonrió al ver que este hacía una mueca y escucharlo jadear.

Law comenzó a moverse y Doflamingo llevó una mano a su barbilla, sosteniéndola y encorvándose para besarlo, Law estirándose tanto como pudo sin dejar de embestir, y ambos jadearon cuando el rubio comenzó a moverse también. Law comenzó a notar el orgasmo acercarse y fue a llevar la mano a la polla de Doflamingo para masturbarlo, pero se lo pensó mejor y, sonriendo contra sus labios, se separó del beso y siguió moviéndose, cada vez con más ímpetu y de forma más errática, hasta que, con un estremecimiento recorriéndole el cuerpo, se vació dentro de Doflamingo, embistiendo un par de veces hasta que no le quedó nada.

Descansó apenas unos segundos apoyado en el pecho de Doflamingo antes de salir de él.

-No irás a dejarme así, ¿no? –Preguntó Doflamingo al ver que se quedaba mirándolo.

Law sonrió.

-No.

Law apoyó las manos en el pecho de Doflamingo y, dejando caer su peso en ellas, se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, en alto, y se sentó de golpe sobre su erección.

Ambos gimieron.

-Joder…

Doflamingo levantó las manos y sostuvo a Law de las nalgas, alzándolo y volviendo a hacerlo bajar sobre su polla, marcando así el ritmo que no tardó mucho en hacer que él también, con un ronco gemido, se vaciara en el interior de Law.

Esta vez, cuando el chico se dejó caer, se movió con cuidado para hacer que Doflamingo saliera y se acomodó contra su pecho, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

-Tengo que admitir que sabes cómo hacer regalos, Donquixote-ya –comentó Law en tono casual, apretando suavemente uno de los pezones del mayor entre dos dedos.

Doflamingo se rio.

-Este no era tu regalo, Law.

-¿Oh?

La mano del rubio se enredó en el más que despeinado pelo de Law, comenzando a moverse entre las hebras morenas.

-Lo he estado pensando bastante. Eres un chico difícil de complacer, después de todo, y no me apetecía limitarme a libros como sabía que muchos iban a hacer.

-No me habrás comprado un coche, ¿no?

El hombre se rio de nuevo.

-Nah, eso ya te lo comprarás tú. No, no te he comprado nada.

Law levantó la cabeza de su hombro y lo miró, levantando una ceja.

-Digamos que puedes considerar que te debo un favor.

-¿Un favor?

-Sí. Hay muchas cosas que haría por ti sin ponerte muchas pegas, pero eso no significa que haría _cualquier cosa_ por ti. Con esto tienes carta blanca para poder pedirme una de esas cosas que no haría.

Sonriendo, Law estiró el cuello hacia arriba para besarlo.

-Gracias, Donquixote-ya, –dijo al separarse- es un muy buen regalo.

**Continuará**

* * *

Se me olvidó el cumpleaños de Law cuando montaba la trama y tuve que añadirlo después, espero que haya quedado bien :)


	7. Capítulo 7: Sorpresas desagradables

El capítulo anterior no tuvo muchos reviews :/ La verdad es que me lo esperaba, pero no podía saltarme el cumpleaños de Law.

Con este capítulo, por fin, la trama avanza :D Originalmente este y el ocho eran solo uno, pero a medida que escribía las escenas se alargaban y al final he tenido que dividirlo.

Espero que os guste, yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Sorpresas desagradables**

Todos los lunes, nada más terminar las prácticas en el hospital por el día, Law decidía darse un capricho y se iba a comer a uno de sus sitios preferidos. No se trataba de ningún restaurante especialmente popular ni de una de esas cadenas de comida rápida que tanto éxito tenían entre la gente joven, sino de un pequeño local en el que servían única y exclusivamente takoyaki.

No era un sitio caro, más bien al contrario, y no solía estar muy lleno de gente porque la mayoría de clientes preferían coger la comida para llevar, y a Law le gustaba sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo con una ración doble de takoyaki y su ordenador portátil a revisar su horario de la semana tranquilamente.

El dueño, Hachi, era un hombre bastante simpático y orgulloso de sus habilidades culinarias que entendía la necesidad del joven por estar solo y no tenía ningún problema en dejarle ocupar la mesa tanto tiempo como quisiera, y la camarera, una alegre aunque algo torpe chica llamada Caimie, lo dejaba solo también después de hablar con él unos cinco o diez minutos.

Ese día no era ninguna excepción, y cuando alguien se sentó en la silla de enfrente en la mesa, Law levantó la vista de la pantalla, molesto y dispuesto a echar al intruso con un par de comentarios desagradables, y casi se atragantó con el último trozo de takoyaki al reconocer al hombre que se había sentado frente a él.

Tragando con algo de dificultad y negándose a que se le notase la incomodidad o el desconcierto que sentía en el rostro, Law sonrió confiadamente y clavó la mirada en el hombre bajito, rechoncho y calvo que le sonreía pastosamente, enseñando su excesivamente blanca dentadura, desde la silla de enfrente.

-Vaya, Christopher-ya, qué pequeño es el mundo.

-No tanto, la verdad. Me ha costado más de lo que creía dar contigo, Trafalgar Law.

Los ojos de Law se abrieron de par en par y el joven apretó el palillo del takoyaki que aún tenía en la mano con tanta fuerza que lo partió por la mitad.

El hombre sonrió.

-A pesar de tus atributos más característicos, –siguió hablando plácidamente este, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia los pendientes y tatuajes de Law-, ha sido sorprendentemente difícil encontrarte. Claro que nunca me habría imaginado que 'Heart' fuera un brillante y prometedor estudiante de medicina.

Los trozos del palillo volvieron a partirse entre los dedos de Law.

-¿Qué coño quieres?

-Esa lengua… pensaba que tenías mejores modales.

Law bajó la pantalla del ordenador y se inclinó hacia delante sobre la mesa.

-Déjate de gilipolleces. Te has tomado el tiempo, y obviamente gastado dinero, para encontrarme, así que es evidente que quieres algo, y teniendo en cuenta que eres un rico pervertido acostumbrado a tener todo lo quiere supongo que tu objetivo va por la línea de que me convierta en tu puta o algo por el estilo –habló Law sin subir la voz por encima de un susurro, dedicándole al hombre una de sus miradas más mordaces.

Aunque Christopher se movió un poco en la silla, visiblemente incómodo, su sonrisa no desapareció.

-Muy listo, tal como esperaba. Tienes algo de razón, aunque lo hayas planteado de una forma tan brusca y desagradable. No pretendo obligarte ni nada por le estilo, Law, no soy un monstruo, pero había pensado que, dadas las circunstancias, podríamos beneficiarnos el uno del otro. Tú podrías hacerme compañía en privado, y a cambio yo, siendo el hombre agradecido que soy, me haría cargo de tus estudios e incluso te daría un bonito piso en el que vivir. Ese barrio en el que vives es un lugar muy peligroso. De esta forma yo me evitaría los dolores de cabeza que traería el que alguien me viera por la zona donde trabajas y tú no tendrías que preocuparte de que alguien se enterara de la desafortunada profesión a la que has tenido que dedicarte estos años. Algo así pondría serias trabas en tu carrera como médico.

Law no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a fulminarlo con la mirada, sin apenas percatarse de que las puntas y astillas del palillo se le estaban clavando en la palma de la mano.

-Por supuesto, entiendo que es una decisión muy importante, y no voy a pedirte que me respondas ahora, aunque sí espero que lo hagas antes del domingo.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar, Christopher-ya? –Preguntó Law, su voz en el mismo volumen que antes, pero habiendo adoptado el tono que solo utilizaba en una habitación cerrada, con un hombre atado a una silla y un escalpelo en la mano.

Por un momento, la expresión del otro hombre fue de ligera confusión y bastante incomodidad, con su labio inferior temblando levemente, antes de que este se recompusiera y llevase la mano a uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de su traje, del que sacó un papel, dejándolo en la mesa frente a Law.

-Esta es mi dirección, ven a verme cuando lo hayas pensado más detenidamente. Y, -dejó un billete de diez mil belis junto al papel,- yo invito.

Se levantó y, dedicándole otra sonrisa empalagosa a Law, se alejó y salió por la puerta.

Law mantuvo la mirada clavada en la espalda del hombre hasta que este hubo salido por la puerta, entonces cogió el papel sobre la mesa y lo arrugó, tirándolo junto con los trozos de palillo a la maceta de una de las plantas decorando el pequeño restaurante.

Ya tenía esa dirección.

Se levantó y fue hacia la salida él también.

-¿Era un amigo tuyo, Law-chin? –Preguntó Caimie cuando pasó por si lado.

-No.

* * *

Donquixote Doflamingo odiaba las reuniones de trabajo, en especial aquellas que, como la de ahora, eran para decir que no había ninguna información nueva.

Se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá, lamentándose de que ya hiciera demasiado frío para mantener estos encuentros junto a la piscina, donde al menos podía distraerse mirando a las chicas en bikini, y desconectó de lo que estaba diciendo Bellamy.

Como las cosas estaban bastante calmadas últimamente, Doflamingo había decidido investigar la supuesta amenaza que tenía a Crocodile tan a la defensiva, y había puesto a bastante gente a ello. Probablemente debería habérselo pensado dos veces antes de encargarle el trabajo también a Bellamy: el joven estaba empeñado en ganarse su favor y alargaba innecesariamente las conversaciones con cumplidos y repeticiones de lo que ya había dicho.

La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a Bellamy y a Sarkiss y atrayendo la atención de Doflamingo.

El hombre sonrió al ver que el que había entrado era Law, que ahora se acercaba a los sofás a paso rápido. Por su expresión, no parecía de muy buen humor.

-Estamos trabajando, Trafalgar –remarcó Bellamy, molesto, pero fue ignorado por completo por Law, que se plantó delante de Doflamingo y, actuando como si los otros dos hombres no estuvieran en la sala, le sostuvo el rostro y lo besó con fuerza, subiéndose de inmediato sobre su regazo.

Hubo un par de ruidos indignados, pero Doflamingo los interrumpió antes de que pudieran evolucionar en palabras, indicándoles con un gesto de la mano que se fueran antes de llevar esa misma mano a la cabeza de Law.

El moreno seguía besándolo, prácticamente devorándole la boca, y Doflamingo esperó hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse de nuevo antes de separarlo lo justo para decir:

-No es que me queje, ¿pero puedo sabe-?

Law lo interrumpió besándolo de nuevo, y sus manos comenzaron a bajar por su pecho, sin apenas detenerse hasta que alcanzaron la hebilla de su cinturón.

_Está muy cabreado._ Pensó Doflamingo.

No era habitual que Trafalgar Law se enfadase de verdad, de hecho hacía años que el mayor no lo veía de tan mal humor como en ese momento, y decidió que sería mejor dejar que se desahogase un poco antes de preguntarle qué había pasado.

El hecho de que el moreno prácticamente le hubiese roto el cinturón y la bragueta del pantalón por la prisa con que los había abierto no tenía absolutamente nada que ver.

Law se separó y se puso en pie frente a él, comenzando a quitarse sus propios pantalones, y Doflamingo se llevó la mano a su ya bastante despierto miembro, masturbándose aunque la sola imagen de Law quitándose los vaqueros y los zapatos a toda prisa y la promesa que con ella venía ya era más que suficiente para que su polla terminase de despertar.

Sin preámbulos, Law volvió a subirse sobre sus piernas y se sentó sobre su polla, bajando de golpe. A Doflamingo no se le pasó por alto la mueca de dolor que hizo ante lo brusco del movimiento, pero aún así el chico le apoyó las manos en los hombros y comenzó a moverse de inmediato a un ritmo frenético y descoordinado que pronto los tuvo a ambos gimiendo, besándose de nuevo con ganas, acercándolos a ambos al clímax a toda prisa y a Doflamingo llevando la mano al miembro de Law para masturbarlo y asegurarse de que llegase él primero, arrastrando así al rubio con él con los espasmos de su cuerpo alrededor de su polla.

Law se dejó caer contra él, jadeando pesadamente, y Doflamingo a su vez se dejó caer en el sofá, un brazo rodeando la espalda de Law y el otro apoyado sobre el respaldo.

-¿Me cuentas ya lo que ha pasado?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ha pasado algo?

Doflamingo resopló.

-¿Aparte del hecho de que tú casi nunca vienes entre semana? No sé, a lo mejor tiene que ver con que te me hayas tirado encima en medio de una reunión como un animal en celo, o de que estoy seguro que no te habría importado una mierda que el público no se hubiera ido.

-Bueno, puede que haya pasado algo.

-¿Ves? ¿De qué se trata? ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

-Pues… -Empezó Law, pero se calló de repente.

-¿Sí?

Aunque no podía verle la cara, el tono de su voz le dejó claro que el joven tenía una sonrisa bastante siniestra en el rostro.

-La verdad es que no.

-¿Y eso? –Preguntó Doflamingo, sonriendo también.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una forma muy buena para solucionarlo.

-¿Oh? ¿Me la cuentas?

Law se incorporó, todavía en su regazo, y el hombre le vio la sonrisa que se había imaginado.

-No.

* * *

Law había ido a toda prisa a su casa después de su encuentro con Doflamingo, se había dado una ducha rápida y había cogido un par de imprescindibles, guardándolos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, antes de marcharse de nuevo.

Había llegado frente al edificio, donde sabía que la persona a la que buscaba aún no estaba, y se había apoyado contra una de las paredes dentro del portal a esperar.

Casi media hora más tarde, Trafalgar Law sonrió satisfecho al ver que Eustass Kid se quedaba parado, los ojos abiertos como platos, nada más entrar en dicho portal desde la calle.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Law habló:

-Buenas tardes, Eustass-ya, disculpa la brusquedad de mi visita, pero tengo un asunto de extrema importancia que discutir contigo.

Y la expresión de estupefacción de Eustass Kid ya fue absoluta al escuchar esa frase.

**Continuará**

* * *

Recordad, los reviews hacen feliz a la autora :D


	8. Capítulo 8: Acuerdos

*-* Cuánto review *os achucha a todas*

Con este capítulo me he quedado sin capítulos escritos por adelantado u.u En fin, dad gracias que los próximos van a ser bastante divertidos de escribir y por eso el bloqueo debería dar menos por saco :/ (Eso y que a partir del lunes no tengo NADA que hacer xD)

**EDITADO:** La había cagado con una cosa de la sangre, menos mal que .log me lo ha dicho. Gracias, preciosa u.u

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Acuerdos**

Eustass Kid estaba bastante cansado después de un duro día de trabajo. No, no se trataba de ningún encargo de asesinato o palizas, aunque hacía tiempo ya que Kid no se dedicaba a lo segundo, sino de su otro trabajo. El oficial, el que menos dinero le aportaba y el que, con diferencia, consumía más horas de su tiempo: técnico de gas.

Desde luego, era para reírse. El temido asesino Eustass 'Captain' Kid, al que la policía no había podido ni acercarse en sus investigaciones pero que era bastante conocido en los bajos fondos, pasaba diez horas de su tiempo, cinco días a la semana, revisando instalaciones de gas.

Podría ser peor, por supuesto, podría haber acabado trabajando en la construcción como otros tantos que se habían dejado el instituto a la vez que él si Killer no hubiera insistido en que, aparte de su creciente carrera como matón, se sacase algo, pero aún así estaba cansado y nada le apetecía más que tirarse en el sofá con una cerveza o dos y ver la tele por el resto de la tarde.

Esa idea se desvaneció por completo al entrar en el portal de su edificio.

Kid estuvo tentado de parpadear o frotarse los ojos para comprobar que estos no le estaban engañando, pero pudo contenerse de hacer semejante gilipollez.

Apoyado contra una de las paredes del portal con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra con manchas amarillas en varias partes, por una vez sus piernas cubiertas con vaqueros en vez del pantalón de chándal que estaba acostumbrado a verle y con unos zapatos cerrados marrones bastante de vestir estaba Heart, una expresión bastante tranquila en el rostro que se transformó en una de sus sonrisas cuando lo vio acercarse.

Antes de que Kid pudiera recomponerse lo bastante para hablar, Heart se le adelantó, y lo que dijo hizo que Kid se sintiera aún más confuso por un momento.

-Buenas tardes, Eustass-ya, disculpa la brusquedad de mi visita, pero tengo un asunto de extrema importancia que discutir contigo.

Esta vez Kid sí parpadeó, y tardó varios segundos en procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

_Eustass-ya._

_Eustass…_

_No me jodas._

El primer impulso de Kid fue abalanzarse sobre el moreno frente a él, pero este sacó las manos de los bolsillos y las levantó en un gesto que habría sido apaciguador de no ser por lo que sostenía en una de ellas. Una jeringuilla.

Una jeringuilla llena de un líquido tranparente.

Kid se detuvo.

-¿Qué coño es eso?

-Una precaución. En un principio no tengo intención de utilizarla, pero nunca está de más ir preparado. Aunque, para tu información, esta jeringuilla contiene una dosis letal de pentotal sódico.

_¿Pentotal…? Joder, ¿de dónde ha sacado algo así?_

-No me has dicho a qué has venido. Si no vas a intentar meterme eso, ¿entonces qué quieres?

-Como te he dicho, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo –dijo Heart, bajando las manos y devolviendo la jeringuilla al bolsillo. Kid se fijó en que no sacó la mano de nuevo, seguramente para poder reaccionar en el menor tiempo posible.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, dedicándole una de sus miradas más penetrantes, sin moverse de donde estaba.

-Tú dirás.

-Dime, Eustass-ya, ¿cuánto cobras por un trabajo?

Kid resopló al escuchar la pregunta.

-Más de lo que podrías pagar.

Heart levantó una ceja.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Ni aunque trabajases todos los días podrías, con lo que cobras, y menos si solo lo haces dos días a la semana.

-¿De verdad? Aún no me has dicho la cifra, así que no puedo saberlo.

Conteniendo las ganas de reírse y dedicándole una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Kid dijo:

-Medio millón.

Heart sonrió levemente.

-Tienes razón, no tengo tanto.

No parecía precisamente decepcionado.

-Y supongo que tienes un plan B –se aventuró a decir Kid, que sabía lo bastante del hombre para no creer que habría ido allí convencido de poder pagar por sus servicios sabiendo quién era el pelirrojo.

La sonrisa de Heart creció.

-Esperaba poder llegar a un acuerdo.

Kid se quedó en silencio, mirándolo, y habría creído que lo había entendido mal de no ser porque en esos últimos meses se había formado la impresión de que Heart podía ser una persona absurdamente directa cuando quería. En vez de eso pensó que, después de todo, sí se le ocurrían algunas cosas que Heart podía ofrecerle además de dinero.

Sonrió.

-Vamos a hablar arriba.

El moreno parpadeó y lo miró fijamente, pero no se movió de la pared.

Kid resopló otra vez.

-Oh, por favor, no voy a atacarte ni nada. Hasta yo tendría problemas sacando un cadáver de mi apartamento sin levantar sospechas.

-¿No te da miedo que pueda delatarte?

Esta vez Kid se rio.

-Si hubiese algo de información por ahí que pudiera mandarme a la cárcel ya me habrían encerrado. Además, no es como si tú fueras un santo: eso que llevas en el bolsillo podría darte muchos problemas.

Heart sonrió.

-Cierto. –Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta con la mano que no tenía en el bolsillo-. Tú primero.

Kid se rio por lo bajo.

-Eres desconfiado.

* * *

Kid esperó a cerrar la puerta del piso para retomar la conversación que habían comenzado abajo.

Ambos estaban de pie en el pequeño trozo de pasillo al que daba la puerta de entrada. Kid no ofreció pasar al salón y Heart no hizo amago de ir a moverse de su posición junto a la puerta.

-Vayamos al grano. Quieres que me cargue a alguien y no tienes el dinero, así que supongo que estás dispuesto a hacer alguna concesión a cambio, ¿verdad? –Heart asintió-. Dime a quién quieres cargarte, dependerá de quién sea el que acepte o no, y también puede que cambie lo que te pida.

Aunque la expresión de Heart no cambió realmente, Kid tuvo la impresión de estar siendo llamado imbécil en unos cuantos idiomas.

-No voy a darte un nombre hasta que tenga una respuesta, Eustass-ya, sería estúpido por mi parte en caso de que rechazases.

Kid suspiró, decidiendo que Heart era demasiado cabezota. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que su opinión de que al hombre no le gustaban las órdenes era cierta.

-Pues respóndeme a un par de preguntas. –Heart asintió-. ¿Es peligroso?

-No. No es ningún pez gordo, ni tiene conexiones significativas. Podría decirse que sus mayores delitos son la más que probable evasión de impuestos y contratar mis servicios con bastante regularidad.

-¿Oh? ¿Un cliente? ¿Tienes por costumbre cargarte a tus clientes?

Heart le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

-No especialmente, no, de hecho dudo que tengas que preocuparte por ir a hacer lo mismo que él.

-¿Qué te ha hecho, metértela mal?

Sorprendentemente, Heart se rio. Fue una carcajada corta y bastante burlona, pero una risa de todas formas.

-Si tuviera que matar a gente por eso no tendría clientes.

Kid se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

-¿En serio?

Sin perder la sonrisa, Heart preguntó:

-¿Te he ofendido, Eustass-ya?

-¿Tú qué crees? Me has metido en la misma categoría que todos esos imbéciles.

Heart por fin se movió y avanzó un paso hacia él.

-Si quieres, puedes demostrarme que me equivoco.

Kid lo miró de arriba abajo, sonriendo a pesar de la molestia. Desde luego esos vaqueros, mucho más apretados que nada de lo que le había visto puesto hasta entonces, le quedaban bien.

-¿Es parte del pago? –Heart simplemente siguió sonriendo y Kid decidió llegar al punto que quería-. Dime, Heart, ¿estás limpio?

Heart no pareció ofenderse, de hecho Kid estaba casi convencido de que esperaba esa pregunta desde el principio.

-Por supuesto, aunque no creo que mi palabra sola te baste.

Y entonces el hombre lo sorprendió metiendo la mano en el bolsillo donde no estaba aquella peligrosa jeringa y sacando dos bolsitas de plástico cerradas, dentro de cada una de ellas una jeringuilla vacía, y un cordón elástico.

Kid habría levantado una ceja de haberla tenido.

-Por supuesto, -siguió el moreno-, yo también quiero asegurarme de que no voy a encontrarme ninguna sorpresa desagradable antes de acceder a nada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

-Necesitamos muestras de sangre, ¿no? ¿Dónde tienes una mesa?

Sin terminar de creerse el giro todavía más surrealista que acababa de dar esa conversación, por si tenerlo allí no fuera bastante, Kid guió al moreno dentro del salón, donde este se sentó en una de las sillas rodeando la mesa, rompió el plástico de una de las jeringuillas, apoyó el brazo izquierdo sobre la madera y, con la mano derecha y ayuda de su boca, ató el elástico en la parte alta de este.

-¿Exactamente qué tienes en mente? –Preguntó Heart, abriendo y cerrando la mano izquierda varias veces.

Kid observó con fascinación cómo cogía la aguja y la enterraba en su propia piel sin vacilación.

-Veinticuatro horas. Sin condones y sin tus estúpidas prohibiciones. Puedo follarte tantas veces como quiera.

Heart no lo miró, su vista atenta a la aguja llenándose de sangre.

-No voy a acceder a que me ates, Eustass-ya.

Kid sonrió lascivamente, aunque Heart no podía verlo en su posición.

-¿Pero vas a chupármela?

La aguja terminó de llenarse y Heart la retiró, levantando la cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa torcida.

-No veo por qué no.

Heart hizo un gesto hacia la silla de al lado y Kid se sentó, arremangándose un brazo y apoyándolo sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué clase de sistemas de seguridad hay? –Preguntó Kid, ignorando el elástico cuando Heart se lo ató. Era molesto, pero no pensaba quejarse.

-Abre y cierra la mano. –Kid lo hizo, y Heart respondió a la pregunta-. Que yo sepa, una alarma y un par de cámaras de seguridad, pero nada de guardias o tecnología más sofisticada.

Kid se sorprendió al notar solo una pequeñísima punzada cuando el otro le clavó la aguja. Le había dolido mucho menos que en el hospital, y aquello le hizo plantearse cuántas veces había hecho Heart eso.

Desde luego, el moreno era una caja de sorpresas.

Una vez estuvieron ambas jeringas guardadas de nuevo en el plástico, Heart metió el cordón elástico junto a la jeringuilla que contenía la sangre de Kid y le tendió ambas bolsas.

-Esto debería ir a tu nevera mientras hablamos.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Kid las cogió y se levantó, yendo a la cocina, abriendo la nevera y metiéndolas en un estante antes de volver al salón y sentarse de nuevo en su silla.

-Entonces, si te quedas esta tarde, usando condón antes de que lo digas, creo que tenemos un trato. Después del trabajo, eres mío las siguientes veinticuatro horas.

Heart sonrió.

-Suena bien.

-¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?

-El domingo por la noche.

Kid soltó una carcajada.

-¿En Halloween? Mmh, buena elección.

La sonrisa de Heart se tornó bastante más siniestra.

-Es mi fecha límite.

Kid echó su silla para atrás y le tendió la mano al moreno, que la aceptó y se dejó guiar hasta sentarse en su regazo. Rodeándolo por la cintura, Kid lo atrajo hacia sí.

-¿Fecha límite? ¿Para qué?

Si Kid se hubiese planteado alguna vez la posibilidad de que Heart fuera alguien relativamente inocente que se había visto arrastrado a una vida de prostitución por una mala historia, la idea se le habría ido al ver la expresión del moreno en ese momento.

-Digamos que ese imbécil me ha investigado y ha tratado de chantajearme para que me convierta en su puta personal.

Por fuera, Kid se rio y besó al moreno, asaltando su boca con la lengua y enzarzándose en una ardiente batalla, pero por dentro Kid pensó, desconcertado, que había algo que no cuadraba en todo aquello.

Cualquier puta en la posición de Heart habría escogido una de dos opciones, aceptar el chantaje o hablar con su chulo en busca de ayuda, pero Heart no; Heart se había arriesgado a cabrear a un asesino al que no conocía de más que de follar, con una idea medio formada de un trato para solucionar su problema, todo ello sin perder la sonrisa de la cara y armado con una sustancia extremadamente peligrosa y muy difícil de conseguir.

Mientras paseaba las manos por los muslos del moreno, Kid se preguntó qué era exactamente lo que hacía que Heart fuera tan diferente de cómo cabría esperar.

Decidiendo que no era algo que fuera a averiguar dándole vueltas en la cabeza, y menos con aquella boca y aquellas manos peleando tan ávidamente por su atención, Kid se separó y decidió que había otra cosa que sí podía averiguar.

-¿Sabes? Por una vez me apetece follarte en una cama.

* * *

Era la primera vez que Trafalgar Law veía a Eustass Kid desnudo, y era también la primera vez que Eustass Kid veía a 'Heart' desnudo, algo que ambos aprovecharon. Sin prisas, sin la posibilidad de que llegara otro cliente en cualquier momento, sin la incomodidad de las paredes de ladrillo y el suelo asfaltado del callejón, ni las cajas abandonadas de madera o los escombros allí acumulados, por una vez fueron despacio.

Law se dejó empujar sobre la cama, pensando distraídamente en lo extraño que le resultaba estar tumbado sobre un suave y cómodo colchón, con las piernas separadas y aquel pelirrojo arrodillado entre ellas, mirándolo desde arriba antes de inclinarse sobre él y besarlo, sus manos recorriéndolo desde el cuello, bajando despacio por su pecho al igual que las manos del moreno recorrían el pecho de Kid, que gimió contra sus labios cuando los dedos de Law le apretaron ambos pezones el mismo tiempo. Law sonrió, y gimió también cuando las manos del pelirrojo le devolvieron el favor.

Los labios de Kid bajaron por su mejilla hasta llegar a una de las orejas de Law, donde envolvieron el lóbulo antes de que su lengua comenzase a jugar con los pendientes del moreno.

Law rodeó a Kid con un brazo y subió la mano hasta la nuca de Kid, que acarició lentamente.

-Te gustan, ¿eh? -Una de las primeras cosas de las que Law se había dado cuenta en sus encuentros con el pelirrojo era la fijación que este parecía tener con sus pendientes.

Kid hizo un ruido que podría pasar por asentimiento y le mordió levemente el lóbulo, con cuidado de no hacerle daño esta vez, al tiempo en que bajaba las manos, de repente, a las caderas de Law, capturando su erección en una de ellas.

Law jadeó y Kid se rio.

-¿Eres siempre tan sensible?

-¿Te molesta?

Kid movió los dedos sobre su polla y Law jadeó de nuevo.

-Para nada.

Law levantó la cabeza al escuchar cómo se abría un cajón, y vio que Kid sacaba un par de condones.

-No hace falta que me prepares.

Kid lo miró.

-No iba a hacerlo.

Law miró los condones.

-¿Entonces?

-Espero que no tuvieras planes.

La sonrisa de Kid habría mandado a más de uno corriendo; a Law lo único que le mandó fue un estremecimiento recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-Ponte de rodillas -ordenó Kid, y mientras Law se cambiaba de posición abrió el paquete del primer condón.

Law notó las puntas de los cálidos dedos de Kid bajando por su columna vertebral, deslizándose sobre su piel hasta llegar a sus nalgas, que el pelirrojo agarró con ambas manos.

-Vas a tener que darme la dirección de ese tío, -comentó Kid casualmente, y Law notó la punta de la polla del pelirrojo contra su entrada-, voy a necesitar vigilarlo un poco para ver qué podemos esperar.

-La tengo apuntada en un papel en mi chaqueta.

-Genial -dijo Kid, y en ese momento embistió hacia delante, empalándolo en un solo movimiento.

Law gimió, apretando las sábanas bajo sus manos con fuerza y sintiendo cómo las manos de Kid, a su vez, le apretaban el trasero, la respiración del pelirrojo chocando pesadamente contra su cuello.

Definitivamente mejor que el callejón.

**Continuará**

* * *

Y os recuerdo una vez más que los reviews son el medicamento más eficaz contra el bloqueo, así que dadme revieeeeews :)


	9. Capítulo 9: Trabajos nocturnos

Como quienes leáis mis otras historias habréis notado, sigo siendo víctima del infernal bloqueo. Irónicamente este capítulo me costó mucho empezar a escribirlo, pero cuando lo hice se me salió de madre y es considerablemente más largo que los anteriores.

**Advertencia:** aunque no es muy explícito, hay algo de gore y escenas un pelín perturbadoras, así que leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad (claro que, si habéis llegado hasta aquí, dudo que eso os moleste).

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Trabajos nocturnos**

-¿Seguro que solo necesitas eso? -Preguntó Killer, mirando con cierto escepticismo la mochila que Kid acababa de cerrar.

-De sobra. Ese sitio tiene una seguridad de mierda.

Killer miró a su amigo de arriba a abajo, el pelirrojo vestido completamente de negro, desde el pantalón hasta el gorro se que se había puesto para disimular un poco su llamativo pelo rojo.

-Esto no me gusta –dijo Killer.

Kid se encogió de hombros.

-No eres tú quien va a hacerlo.

-Sigue sin gustarme. Una cosa es que vayas todas las semanas a follarte a ese tío, y otra muy distinta que le regales un asesinato.

-No se lo estoy regalando –se defendió Kid, ahora molesto.

Habían tenido esa discusión numerosas veces a lo largo de esa semana y Killer no había conseguido hacer cambiar de opinión a su amigo. Eso no significaba que no fuera a intentarlo una última vez.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero; podría haberle pedido a su jefe que se lo cargara.

-Conociendo a Heart, probablemente no quería deberle un favor.

-No lo conoces, Kid.

Ahí la sonrisa del pelirrojo volvió a plena potencia.

-Yo diría que lo conozco muy bien.

Killer negó con la cabeza.

-No vas a cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

-Ni de coña -respondió Kid, echándose la mochila al hombro.

-Espero que no te arrepientas.

Kid simplemente se rio y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta. Killer lo siguió: no quería estar allí cuando su amigo volviera con su acompañante.

Todo aquello había comenzado una noche de agosto cuando, al parecer, Kid había tenido un calentón y a nadie con quien satisfacerlo a mano, así que había decidido ver si lo que había oído acerca de un tal 'Heart' era cierto. Al principio Killer había estado bastante contento con la situación: Kid se follaba a Heart una vez por semana y como consecuencia era una persona mucho más agradable de tratar. Incluso tranquila a veces. Y, siendo bisexual él mismo, Killer disfrutaba bastante lo que Kid le contaba de vez en cuando, incluso admitía sentir algo de curiosidad por el peculiar moreno.

Entonces, el martes pasado, Kid lo había llamado para pedirle prestado algo de su equipo de vigilancia, nada raro teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de trabajos del pelirrojo venían ya con toda la información que necesitaba, así que las pocas veces que realmente tenía que investigar le pedía el material a Killer. Cuando el rubio se había enterado de las circunstancias que rodeaban a ese asesinato en particular se había empezado a mosquear y, tras fallar al intentar convencer a Kid de lo estúpido que era ayudar al tío con que se acostaba, por muy bueno que ese tío fuera en su trabajo, había decidido investigar a Heart con la esperanza de encontrar algo que hiciera cambiar a su amigo de opinión o, como mínimo, lo hiciera sentir a él más cómodo con la situación.

El resultado no había sido ni una cosa ni la otra.

La zona en la que Heart trabajaba era el territorio de Joker, lo que significaba que trabajaba para él. En su apresurada búsqueda, Killer no había encontrado gran cosa sobre él, solo una referencia de pasada en la poca información que Blueno y Jyabura habían podido pasar antes de que los mataran: Heart se acostaba con Doflamingo.

Killer se lo había dicho a Kid, razonando que Heart podría haberle pedido ayuda a Doflamingo perfectamente, y que como la 'amenaza' no era más que un imbécil que no suponía ningún peligro probablemente su jefe había accedido.

Por supuesto, Kid lo había ignorado y había seguido con el plan.

Y ahora se iba a la casa que había tenido vigilada esos últimos días.

* * *

Eustass Kid había estado preparado para un nivel razonable de dificultad en ese trabajo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la zona donde estaba la casa, más bien mansión, en cuestión y lo rico que el dueño parecía ser. Cuando vio que el nivel de seguridad del lugar era inferior al de una tienda de ropa de segunda mano se había echado a reír, había pasado un par de horas más comprobando que no se hubiese saltado nada y se había vuelto a reír. Una cámara de seguridad en cada una de las tres puertas y una alarma conectada al suministro eléctrico de la casa. En una mansión cuyos váteres debían valer cien mil belis cada uno.

Kid se encontró con Heart a un par de manzanas de su destino, el moreno también llevando una mochila y vestido completamente de negro y, Kid notó con aprobación, con un pantalón bastante estrecho.

El moreno no pareció sorprendido de que, nada más estuvieron el uno frente al otro, Kid lo agarrara de los hombros y lo besara, pasando a sostenerle la cabeza con ambas manos y atacando su boca con labios, lengua y dientes. Probablemente ya se había mentalizado de que Kid iba a aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, incluyendo antes del trabajo.

Kid se quedó helado al sentir una mano contra su entrepierna.

-No es que me queje, Eustass-ya, pero creo que tenemos algo que hacer primero.

Riéndose, Kid se separó de él, no sin antes bajar ambas manos para tocarle el culo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que estuvieron casi en su destino, cuando Heart habló de nuevo:

-¿Qué has hecho con las cámaras? –Preguntó en voz baja.

Kid resistió las ganas de reírse.

-No te preocupes por ellas, van a enseñar las imágenes de hace un par de noches. Fue un día muy tranquilo, aburrido de cojones.

Heart sonrió, y Kid decidió que, por escalofriante que fuera aquella expresión, le gustaba verla en el rostro del moreno: era otra prueba más de que había mucho más en él de lo que parecía a simple vista.

No se le pasó por la cabeza ni una vez que aquella no era la expresión que se esperaría ver en alguien que estaba pensando acerca de la inminente muerte de otro ser humano.

* * *

Law entendía perfectamente que Kid encontrase tan irrisoria aquella situación. Él mismo se había sorprendido al averiguar que los sistemas de seguridad de aquella casa eran aún menores de lo que había esperado. A juzgar por la expresión de Kid cuando se lo había preguntado, las cámaras podrían haber sido hackeadas por un niño de doce años desde su habitación. Y en cuanto a la alarma, ¿de qué servía si ibas a abrirles la puerta tú mismo a tus asaltantes?

Por no tener, la casa no tenía ni una valla con una imponente verja metálica rodeando el jardín: la puerta delantera daba directamente a la calle y el jardín estaba solo en la parte de atrás.

Unos guantes y no habría problema.

Los dos hombres caminaron hacia la puerta, Law deteniéndose frente a ella y Kid un poco a la derecha, de tal forma que al abrir no se lo vería inmediatamente, pero desde la calle parecería una escena lo bastante casual como para no llamar la atención. Que desde la calle no se viese la pistola que Kid acababa de sacar y tenía apuntando hacia la puerta era un bonus añadido.

Law llamó al timbre.

Otra cosa que las investigaciones de Kid habían revelado era que Christopher no tenía empleados permanentes en casa, y el hecho de que indudablemente estuviese esperando a Law prácticamente garantizaba que nadie fuera a entrar en la casa hasta el lunes por la mañana, cuando viniera la mujer de la limpieza.

Ese hecho se confirmó cuando fue Christopher en persona quien abrió la puerta.

Lo único que impidió que Law le borrase la sonrisa de la cara de un saludable puñetazo fue la promesa de verla desaparecer cuando el hombre se diera cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¡Law! -Exclamó el hombre, como si acabase de encontrarse con un buen amigo-. Me alegra ver que has decidido venir.

Law apretó un puño con fuerza, maldiciéndose por no haber caído en la cuenta de que ese imbécil iba a revelarle su nombre a Kid.

-He venido, Christopher-ya, pero dudo que sea para lo que crees.

El hombre pareció confuso por un momento, entonces Law desvió la mirada hacia la derecha y este la siguió. El moreno se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción al verlo palidecer cuando sus ojos cayeron en Kid.

-¿Te importa si pasamos? Podríamos hablar aquí fuera, pero no sería lo mismo –preguntó Law en un tono de falsa cortesía que tuvo a Kid riéndose por lo bajo.

El hombre retrocedió, aún blanco como la cera, y Kid y Law aprovecharon para entrar en la casa.

-¿Cierras la puerta? –Preguntó Law, y Christopher se apresuró a obedecer, sus ojos aún clavados en el cañón apuntando en su dirección.

Con la puerta cerrada, Law sacó unos guantes de quirófano y se los puso, tendiéndole la mano a Kid para que el pelirrojo le diese la pistola y se pusiera sus propios guantes.

Durante todo el intercambio, Christopher permaneció clavado frente a la puerta hasta que al final Kid resopló y el hombre dio un salto en el sitio.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¿De verdad no te esperabas que tu plan pudiese acabar así?

La expresión del hombre dejó claro que no, no se esperaba que su plan pudiese acabar así. Un gran fallo por su parte, en opinión de Law.

Haciendo un gesto con la pistola, que le sacó un nuevo y satisfactorio salto al hombre, Law volvió a hablar:

-¿El salón? Ya que vamos a hacer esto podríamos ponernos cómodos.

De camino a esa habitación, con el hombre bajito delante de ellos en el pasillo y el cañón de la pistola firmemente encarado contra su espalda, Kid preguntó:

-¿Law?

-¿Algún problema?

En ese momento Law decidió que las sonrisas de Kid dejaban muy claro lo que el hombre iba a decir incluso antes de que hablara.

-Comentarios irónicos aparte, me alegra tener un nombre que gemir cuando me la estés chupando.

Ignorando la momentánea pausa del hombre que llevaba a punta de pistola, Law decidió comentar algo que le daba vueltas por la cabeza desde el lunes.

-Tienes una extraña obsesión con que te la chupe, Eustass-ya, ¿puedo saber a qué se debe?

Otra vez ahí estaba la sonrisa de Kid, y Law estuvo seguro de que, de ser otra la situación, ya se le habría tirado encima.

-Con lo bien que se te da usar la boca en otras cosas, me muero de ganas de comprobar qué más sabes hacer con ella.

Finalmente llegaron a una habitación del tamaño del cuarto de Doflamingo, con varios sofás en el centro, un televisor que ocupaba una pared entera y bastantes muebles cubiertos en artículos de decoración que parecían absurdamente caros.

Law fue a sugerirle a Christopher que se sentara, pero Kid se le adelantó, agarrando al hombre de un brazo y tirándolo en uno de los sofás.

-Dime, Law, ¿crees que nuestro amigo Christopher sería una víctima de robo colaboradora o trataría de engañar a los atracadores?

-Pues, a juzgar por el egoísmo y la arrogancia que ha demostrado hasta el momento, yo diría que intentaría engañarlos y hacerles creer que tiene mucho menos en la casa digno de robar de lo que en realidad hay.

La sonrisa de Kid ante eso mandó escalofríos a los otros dos hombres, aunque por razones muy diferentes.

-Eso pensaba yo.

Law le tendió de nuevo la pistola, y el pelirrojo la aceptó.

-Mientras tú estás con esto, yo voy a ver si encuentro la información que tiene sobre mí. ¿Podrías asegurarte que te dice todos los sitios en los que tiene algo?

-Claro. Ya que estás coge todo el dinero que encuentres, pero ni adornos caros ni joyas: queremos que esto parezca real, pero tampoco queremos nada con lo que puedan rastrearnos.

-De acuerdo.

Sin esperar a ver lo que Kid hacía, Law se dio media vuelta y volvió a meterse por el pasillo por el que habían venido.

* * *

Kid siguió con la mirada a Law, o más concretamente a su trasero, hasta que este desapareció por la puerta, aún ligeramente divertido ante la ironía del nombre del enigma que seguía siendo 'Heart', antes de devolver su atención al hombre en el sofá, que para ese punto había comenzado a temblar visiblemente.

-Ya lo has oído, será mejor qué empecemos –comentó Kid alegremente, ignorando el hecho de que su _anfitrión_ se encogió en el asiento al escucharlo-. Creo que deberías decirme dónde tienes la información acerca de Law, sería mucho mejor para ti.

Kid contuvo las ganas de reírse cuando, con eso, el hombre reaccionó tal y como esperaba y pareció envalentonarse, asumiendo erróneamente que ese comentario significaba que Kid preferiría no recorrer a la violencia.

-L-Lo tengo en el ordenador –aseguró, tratando de sonar firme.

-¿En serio?

Christopher asintió.

Kid miró distraídamente a su alrededor, fijándose en que en una de las paredes había una chimenea encendida.

-Sí –insistió el hombre.

Kid avanzó dos pasos hacia él, deteniéndose justo antes de que sus piernas chocasen contra las del hombre, que volvió a encogerse instintivamente. Sin que al otro le diera tiempo a reaccionar, le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo tiró de lado sobre el sofá con un grito sorprendido, seguido de un gemido de dolor cuando hubo caído.

-No te creo. Como ha dicho Law, eres la clase de tío que mentiría a unos atracadores, y, aunque técnicamente nosotros no vamos a por tu fortuna, lo mismo se aplica, así que voy a asegurarme de que me dices la verdad.

Para dar énfasis a sus palabras, le dio tal patada a una de las piernas del hombre que lo forzó a subirlas al sofá para encogerse sobre sí mismo, gimiendo de nuevo de dolor.

Kid dudaba que ese hombre se hubiese llevado más que un guantazo o dos en toda su vida.

-¿Q-Qué vas a hacer?

Kid sonrió de nuevo, se rió por lo bajo al ver que con eso el hombre se encogía más sobre sí mismo, y fue hacia la chimenea.

Cogiendo un atizador junto a esta, metió la punta del metal en las llamas, sin despegar en ningún momento la vista de su víctima.

-¿Sabes lo más útil de las casas como esta? Son tan grandes y están tan separadas entre sí que los vecinos no se enterarían de nada si descuartizasen a alguien vivo en una de ellas. Puede que hasta lo hayan hecho. Supongo que no lo sabes, pero el jefe de 'Heart' vive a un par de calles de aquí.

A pesar de la situación, Kid pudo ver que había captado el interés de su interlocutor.

Sonriendo como si estuviese contando un cotilleo muy jugoso, el pelirrojo siguió hablando.

-Aunque ahora mismo no me creas, has tenido mucha suerte de que me haya pedido a mí que lo ayude con esto y no a él. ¿Te suena el nombre de Doflamingo?

La expresión y el jadeo de Christopher le confirmaron que sí, el nombre le sonaba. Como para no hacerlo: corrían toda clase de historias acerca del jefe mafioso por ahí, todo rumores sin confirmar, por supuesto.

-Y lo mejor es que no es solo su jefe. He oído que se acuestan, así que imagínate cómo le habría sentado enterarse de que se lo querías quitar.

Para ese punto, el hombre en el sofá estaba temblando de nuevo.

Decidiendo que ya estaba bien así, Kid retiró el atizador del fuego y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el sofá.

-No entiendo por qué no le ha pedido ayuda, la verdad, no es como si fueras alguien peligroso, seguramente ni se lo habría pensado a la hora de eliminarte. Pero me lo ha pedido a mí, y me viene perfecto.

Deteniéndose de nuevo junto a él, le dedicó la sonrisa más amplia hasta el momento.

-A cambio de esto va a ser mío por veinticuatro horas, y pienso aprovechar hasta el último minuto de ellas. Pero, primero, creo que me debes cierta información.

Levantando la mano que sostenía el atizador, Kid absorbió la expresión de terror del hombre antes de golpearlo con fuerza en la cara con el hierro ardiendo, disfrutando del sonido y olor de la carne al quemarse.

Ese fue el primer grito real de aquella noche.

* * *

Cuando Trafalgar Law volvió al salón cargaba con un par de copias en papel de un informe bastante detallado de la parte legal de su vida así como los suficientes datos de su trabajo para ser un problema si aquello salía a la luz y un considerable montón de dinero en efectivo.

La imagen que lo recibió al entrar lo hizo apretar su agarre en la mochila que cargaba al hombro: Kid estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, una de sus botas pisando la mano de un Christopher que el algún momento se había caído del sofá y ahora lloraba y gimoteaba en el suelo, encogido sobre sí mismo y con el cuerpo lleno de moretones, sangre y marcas rojizas que parecían haber sido causadas por un atizador de chimenea que ahora descansaba en el suelo.

-Si no fuera porque dejaríamos pruebas, te dejaría follarme aquí mismo.

Kid se giró al escucharlo, una enorme sonrisa extasiada en su rostro, y se rió.

-Sería genial para acabar el momento.

Law aceptó la mano que le tendió el pelirrojo y se dejó atraer para un apasionado beso, apretándose contra el cuerpo de este y sintiendo contra su abdomen las ganas que el otro tenía de poder hacer lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Qué has descubierto?

-Tiene dos copias en papel, una en su despacho y la otra en la habitación, y los datos guardados en el ordenador.

-Bien. Tengo las dos copias en papel, y he encontrado más de cinco millones de belis en efectivo, pero no se me dan muy bien los ordenadores, ¿podrías eliminar tú esa copia para que no sea fácil de recuperar si alguien busca?

-Claro, ¿acabas tú aquí?

Ambos se giraron a mirar al hombre tirado en el suelo y Law se agachó junto a él.

-La verdad, no voy a tener que hacer nada; con las heridas que tiene dudo que le quede media hora.

Kid sonrió con satisfacción.

-Genial, entonces iré a eliminar eso. –Antes de darse la vuelta se detuvo, todavía mirando al moreno, y preguntó-: Por cierto, Law, llevo un rato pensándolo; ¿por qué me has pedido ayuda? Podrías habérselo pedido a tu jefe, o si no haberlo montado solo. No me creo que no seas capaz de hacerlo.

Law se había esperado esa pregunta, de hecho Kid tendría que vivir debajo de una piedra para no saber a esas alturas para quién trabajaba, así que no tuvo problemas en responder:

-La verdad es que nunca he planeado un asesinato y no quería arriesgarme a cometer un error estúpido. Con respecto a Donquixote-ya, no me apetecía pedirle un favor.

-Así que decidiste pedírselo al asesino a sueldo que, por casualidad, es cliente tuyo.

-Por supuesto.

Riéndose, esta vez Kid se giró hacia el pasillo.

-Voy a ocuparme del ordenador, disfruta del espectáculo.

Antes de que desapareciera por la puerta, Law recordó una última cosa que había querido decirle:

-El dinero va a medias, Eustass-ya.

Kid se rio de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza antes de salir.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Reviews? :)


	10. Capítulo 10: Veinticuatro horas

Aquí estamos con el capítulo 10; las 24 horas. Algo me dice que lo esperabais xD Siento decir que el capítulo ha salido más corto de lo que me esperaba, y no tan bien como quería.

Tengo buenas y malas noticias.

Las malas noticias son que tanto "Cartas desde el mundo" como "Cuando la normalidad falla" van a estar paradas temporalmente. Como habréis notado, llevo un tiempo teniendo problemas con ellas, y para solucionarlos voy a necesitar dedicarles tiempo sin la presión de saber que no estoy actualizando cuando debería, así que, siguiendo el ejemplo de CarisMai, los fanfics volverán el 1 de septiembre, con suerte para entonces con la trama sorteada hasta el final.

Las buenas noticias es que son que creo que he encontrado una forma de arreglar estos problemas que, como podéis suponer, requiere algo de tiempo :/ También voy a ponerme con los one-shots, que irán apareciendo a medida que los escriba.

Y sin más (esta vez no os digo dónde está la cola para matarme), dentro capítulo :)

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Veinticuatro horas**

El camino de vuelta al punto de encuentro, y de ahí en su coche hasta su casa, fue uno de los periodos de tiempo que se le habían hecho más largos a Eustass Kid a lo largo de su vida, por no mencionar que hasta entonces Kid no había aprendido a apreciar realmente las ventajas de conducir sin una erección luchando por liberarse de sus pantalones, y la causa de dicha erección dedicándole sonrisas y comentarios que truncaban cualquier esfuerzo del pelirrojo por deshacerse de ella.

Los esfuerzos que Kid hizo por no saltar encima de Law en el ascensor fueron casi inhumanos, y la única razón por la que logró detenerlos fue porque pasó todo el largo minuto de subida en silencio recordándose que si los encontraban follando en un ascensor pasarían las próximas veinticuatro horas de una forma mucho menos agradable que dentro de casa del pelirrojo.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, Kid se giró dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre Law, pero paró, desconcertado, al ver la mochila apoyada contra la pared y que el moreno no estaba en el rellano de la entrada. Entonces notó unas manos en el cierre de su pantalón.

Kid bajó la cabeza y se encontró a Law mirándolo desde abajo, de rodillas en el suelo frente a él.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, la cremallera de su pantalón bajó por completo y su miembro fue liberado, Kid felicitándose mentalmente por no haberse puesto ropa interior, y toda idea de hacer preguntas obvias desapareció cuando aquellos labios tocaron por primera vez su caliente piel.

El pelirrojo dejó escapar un largo gemido de alivio porque la espera hubiese terminado al fin, y un segundo gemido cuando, recorriéndolo cuan largo era, una mano sosteniéndolo con cuidado y largos dedos moviéndose sobre él, la boca de Law llegó a la punta de su polla y la lengua de este la rodeó.

Kid llevó las manos a la cabeza de Law, simplemente enredando los dedos en los mechones morenos, y se habría apoyado contra la puerta de no ser porque esta estaba un paso demasiado atrás cuando la boca de Law comenzó a avanzar, engulléndolo lentamente, con la lengua siguiendo a los labios, trazando patrones sobre su húmeda piel al tiempo en que los dedos lo hacían sobre la cada vez menor proporción de piel que no estaba en la boca del moreno.

La mano libre del otro se apoyó en su cadera, y los dedos que se habían estado moviendo sobre su polla bajaron a prestar atención a sus testículos momentos antes de que la punta de su miembro tocase la parte de atrás de la garganta de Law.

Kid gimió de nuevo, apretó los dedos en la cabeza del moreno e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para mirarlo. Prácticamente se vació en ese mismo instante al ver aquella cabeza de pelo oscuro moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás, sintiendo aquella hábil lengua moviéndose sobre él, los dientes rozándolo suavemente de vez en cuando, los labios arrastrándose sobre su piel y aquella mano acariciando y tirando ligeramente de sus testículos.

Sabía que con lo que llevaba excitado no aguantaría mucho más, y le dio igual.

Siempre podía hacer que Law se la chupase otra vez después.

Sosteniendo la cabeza de Law, Kid embistió las caderas hacia delante, gimiendo otra vez cuando la punta de su polla dio de nuevo contra el fondo de la garganta de Law, y habría embestido de nuevo de no ser porque el moreno llevó las manos a sus caderas y las sujetó en el sitio, así que en vez de eso Kid usó sus manos para acercarle aún más la cabeza.

Lanzándole una mirada molesta desde abajo, Law siguió atendiendo su polla y pronto Kid alcanzó el tan ansiado clímax que, tal como había dicho, lo hizo gemir el nombre del moreno al tiempo en que se vaciaba en su boca, apenas consciente de cómo este tragaba a su alrededor.

* * *

Trafalgar Law no estaba seguro de dónde había terminado su ropa, y no había podido dedicarle más que un pensamiento fugaz a su ahora desgarrada camiseta antes de verse empujado sobre la cama de Eustass Kid, el pelirrojo colocándose inmediatamente sobre él y besándolo, ambos ya completamente desnudos.

Esta vez, a diferencia de la primera vez que estuvieron en una cama, no se lo tomaron con calma.

Sin dejar de besarlo, Kid llevó las manos bajo los muslos de Law y le levantó las piernas, alzando una sobre uno de sus hombros y la otra sobre su brazo.

Law gimió en el beso cuando lo notó entrar de golpe, por primera vez sin la barrera del látex del condón entre ellos, piel contra piel el uno con el otro.

Kid comenzó a embestir, sus manos moviéndose sobre los muslos del moreno, las manos de este subiendo a su torso y comenzando a trazar las líneas de sus definidos músculos en él, sus caderas moviéndose para encontrar las del pelirrojo a cada embestida, profundizándolas cada vez más y más hasta que Kid no pudo entrar más a dentro, los gemidos de ambos ahogándose en la boca del otro.

Kid rompió el beso y lo miro, alzando una de sus manos para llevarla al rostro de Law en el gesto más suave de toda la noche.

-No tienes ni idea… de las ganas que tenía… nnhh… de follarte así… -Prácticamente gimió el pelirrojo, sin dejar en ningún momento de mover las caderas en embestidas rápidas y profundas.

Law sonrió, y movió las piernas para entrelazarlas rodeando la cintura de Kid.

-Creo que me hago… nnhhh… una idea…

El moreno gimió cuando Kid golpeó de nuevo su próstata, y por un momento sus caderas se alzaron en el aire. Él no se había podido correr antes, y ahora estaba tan cerca…

Los dedos de Kid se cerraron alrededor de la base de su erección, impidiéndole llegar al orgasmo que tanto deseaba.

-Aún no.

Law lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el gesto debía perderse entre su más que probable rubor y su expresión de placer, porque Kid se rio.

-Siempre me haces lo mismo… ahhh… Eustass-ya, voy a empezar a creer… nnnhh… que no quieres que disfrute…

Sin soltarlo, dos de los dedos de Kid se movieron sobre su polla.

-Yo diría… que lo estás disfrutando…

Por suerte para Law, la restricción no duró mucho y pronto Kid lo liberó, llevando ambas manos a las caderas de Law y sosteniéndolas en el sitio, sus embestidas aún rápidas pero cada vez más erráticas.

Kid capturó sus labios de nuevo y Law apenas tuvo tiempo de sentirlo vaciarse en su interior antes de verse sobrecogido por su propio orgasmo, su grito de placer perdiéndose en la boca del pelirrojo, sus talones enterrándose en la parte baja de la espalda de este y sus uñas enterrándose con tanta fuerza en los hombros de Kid que sería extraño si no le hubiese sacado sangre.

* * *

A pesar de su profesión, Law tenía sueños eróticos como cualquier otro chico de su edad, y esa no era la primera vez que se despertaba para descubrir que la causa de esos sueños era alguien estimulando su cuerpo, pero sí que era la primera vez que ese alguien resultaba ser Eustass Kid.

Law gimió contra la almohada cuando los dedos en su interior golpearon su próstata.

-Buenos días.

Levantando la cabeza, y jadeando cuando los dedos se movieron otra vez, Law se encontró cara a cara con la amplia sonrisa de Kid, su cabello pelirrojo despeinado y por una vez siguiendo las leyes de la gravedad.

Law fue a preguntar por qué era ya de día, pero su cerebro decidió despertar un poco más y, viendo que no recordaba nada después de su cegador orgasmo la noche anterior, supuso que se había quedado dormido, algo de esperar tras una noche de trabajo, la visita a Christopher y las actividades de después. Se habría sorprendido de que el pelirrojo lo hubiese dejado dormir de no ser porque suponía que él también había necesitado descansar.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi la una. ¿Tienes hambre?

Asintiendo, Law fue a decir que podría comerse un elefante, pero sus palabras se convirtieron en un gemido cuando los dedos se movieron de nuevo contra su próstata.

Kid se rio.

-Hagamos una cosa: si accedes a hacer lo que te voy a decir, preparo la comida.

Decidiendo por la sonrisa de Kid que muy probablemente iba a gustarle la oferta, Law asintió de nuevo.

* * *

Eustass Kid jadeó, utilizando una mano para mantenerse en pie y concentrándose en la otra, para que siguiera moviéndose en el mismo patrón que antes.

Las manos de Law estaban, tal como le había instruido, sosteniendo las caderas de Kid por ambos lados, y su hábil boca trabajaba una vez más en la erección del pelirrojo.

Kid quería moverse, embestir y vaciarse de nuevo en aquella cavidad, pero esa no era la idea. Tenía que dejar trabajar a Law.

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de sus propias condiciones, aunque probablemente Law se arrepentía aún más de haberlas aceptado.

Contuvo un gemido de frustración cuando la boca de Law se retiró, justo cuando estaba tan cerca del clímax, y no volvió hasta que este se hubo alejado. Por segunda vez.

Menos mal que ya casi había terminado.

Levantando la mano en la que no se había estado apoyado, Kid llevó la cuchara de madera a su boca y sopló, casi dejándola caer cuando los labios de Law se apretaron alrededor de su polla y este succionó, y se metió el trozo de ternera en la boca, comprobando con inmenso alivio que la carne ya estaba por fin como la quería y la salsa al final se había salvado a pesar de haberle echado un poco demasiada sal. Si no fuera porque desde su posición no podía verlo, Kid habría estado seguro de que Law había esperado al momento justo para gemir con la polla en su boca, mandando una deliciosa sensación por todo su cuerpo que había resultado en cinco minutos de correcciones para la salsa.

Y Killer había dicho que era una estupidez no poner el horno debajo de los fogones y en vez de eso dejar el espacio vacío.

Claro que de no haber estado distraído algunas cosas habrían salido mejor.

Kid miró la sartén que contenía las patatas, tristemente deformadas y con cortes irregulares, y decidió que había merecido la pena.

Bajando una mano, Kid la apoyó en la cabeza de Law y este se detuvo, como le había dicho que hiciera.

-Ya está la comida.

Law liberó su polla, muy a disgusto de Kid, y le apretó un momento las caderas antes de dejar caer las manos a los lados.

Inmediatamente, el pelirrojo se apartó y lo dejó salir, sonriendo satisfecho al ver el estado en que estaba: ligeramente ruborizado, con una fina capa de sudor formada en su frente, de su boca cayendo un pequeño rastro de líquido preseminal y saliva que se limpió a toda prisa con el dorso de la mano y su polla, completamente erecta y muy necesitada, atrapada por el doble anillo, que también encerraba sus testículos.

El pequeño vibrador situado entre polla y testículos era un buen toque extra.

Sirviendo la comida en el plato más grande que tenía, Kid lo llevó a la pequeña mesa que tenía en la cocina y lo dejó sobre esta, junto a los cubiertos y los vasos que ya había llevado allí antes.

Girando la silla para que estuviese de lado junto a la mesa, el pelirrojo se sentó en ella y le sonrió a su acompañante, que se acercó a él y se detuvo lo más cerca que podía estando aún de pie.

Los ojos de Kid se centraron en la atrapada polla que quedaba prácticamente a su altura.

El pelirrojo se inclinó hacia delante y la sostuvo con una mano, besando la punta solo para escuchar el gemido ahogado de Law, antes de liberarla del restrictivo anillo.

Echándose para atrás en su asiento, Kid sonrió de nuevo al ver la expresión de alivio en el rostro del moreno.

-Bueno, ¿a qué esperas? Siéntate.

Kid había esperado que Law sacara la otra silla y se sentara, o tal vez que lo hiciera en su regazo y se pasara toda la comida excitándolo sin llegar a hacer nada. Lo que no se había esperado era que el moreno se subiese a horcajadas sobre él y se empalase en su polla como había hecho cuando Kid llevó hacía ya meses aquella silla al callejón.

El pelirrojo gimió, sorprendido, y Law le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, sin duda por su expresión en ese momento.

Law alargó el brazo, cogió uno de los tenedores de la mesa y pinchó un trozo de carne, ofreciéndoselo a Kid con una sonrisa juguetona.

Kid se inclinó hacia delante y una gota de salsa cayó en su clavícula, deslizándose lentamente por su pecho. En cuando la carne estuvo en la boca de Kid, Law agachó la cabeza y recogió la salsa con la lengua, apretando los labios contra la piel del pelirrojo y succionando hasta dejar una marca.

Kid le hizo levantar la cabeza y lo besó, Law alzando las caderas y dejándolas caer de nuevo sobre la polla de Kid en ese momento.

A tientas, el pelirrojo le quitó el tenedor y buscó el plato para pinchar un nuevo trozo de carne.

Después de todo, estaban allí para comer.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Reviews? :)


	11. Capítulo 11: Una tranquila noche de otoñ

Sé que muchas esperabais que este capítulo fuese una continuación de las veinticuatro horas, pero siento deciros que no lo es. Lo siento, de verdad, pero últimamente no me encuentro muy bien (le echo la culpa al calor), me duele la cabeza y eso no ayuda precisamente a escribir lemons (de hecho el capítulo anterior ya tuve que forzarlo un poco), así que he decidido avanzar en la trama. Pero no os preocupéis, que esta historia va a seguir teniendo mucho lemon.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Una tranquila noche de otoño**

Eustass Kid despertó sin saber muy bien el porqué, ya que el sol todavía no entraba por la ventana para poder echarle la culpa.

Kid se estiró en la cama, y se sentó de golpe al darse cuenta de que en ella no había nadie más. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche y vio que eran casi las siete de la mañana, y por lo tanto las veinticuatro horas que había acordado con Law ya habían pasado, así que el otro hombre podía haberse marchado ya sin romper el trato. Kid no se perdonaría si se había pasado las dos últimas horas durmiendo, por exhausto que hubiera estado.

Levantándose, el pelirrojo decidió comprobar su Law todavía estaba allí. Después de todo, él no podía ser el único que estaba agotado y, a juzgar por el ruido que acababa de hacer su estómago, hambriento. Teniendo en cuenta cómo era Law, Kid dudaba que fuese a tener reparos en asaltar su nevera.

No tuvo que llegar a la cocina para encontrarlo. Al salir al pasillo lo vio en el espacio de la entrada, aún desnudo, arrodillado frente a la mochila que había estado allí desde que llegaron, la ropa con la que había venido echa una bola a su lado.

-¿Qué haces?

Law se giró y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas. Sus ojeras estaban más pronunciadas que de costumbre y Kid se sintió absurdamente satisfecho al ver que su cuello y la parte superior de su pecho estaban cubiertos por las numerosas marcas que él había dejado.

-Buenos días, Eustass-y, ¿te he despertado?

-No.

Kid miró la mochila para recordarle la pregunta que le acababa de hacer antes de volver a centrarse en su rostro.

-Estoy buscando mi ropa limpia. Iba a tomarte prestada la ducha y a desayunar algo, si no te importa, claro.

-Nah, no me importa. ¿A qué hora tienes que irte?

-Como muy tarde a las ocho quiero haber salido de aquí.

Caminando hacia él, Kid sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

-No me importa que te duches o desayunes, pero verás, _Heart_, eso no entraba en el trato original, -deteniéndose frente a él, la sonrisa de Kid creció-, así que vas a tener que pagarlo aparte.

Sonriendo ligeramente, Law se giró en el suelo sin levantarse, su cara quedando prácticamente a la altura de la polla de Kid, y lo miró a los ojos desde esa posición.

-Suena justo,

Agachándose para cogerlo del brazo y hacer que se levantara, Kid comenzó a arrastrarlo al baño.

Tenían una hora.

* * *

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! -Gritó Law a la puerta, cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo y dejándolo sobre la mesa antes de levantarse e ir a abrir. No habían comenzado a golpear la puerta ni medio minuto atrás, el mundo estaba lleno de gente impaciente.

Cuando abrió, se sorprendió al ver al enorme hombre rubio con el estrafalario abrigo de plumas rosas esperando al otro lado, llevando las gafas de sol y con su característica sonrisa.

-¿Donquixote-ya?

-¿Puedo pasar? -Preguntó el hombre y, a pesar de la sonrisa, Law se dio cuenta de que estaba de mal humor.

-Claro -dijo el chico, apartándose de la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta y se giró a mirar a su invitado, Doflamingo ya se había sentado en el sofá y tenía una mano tapándole la cara.

-Recuérdame por qué decidí investigar la paranoia de Crocodlie -pidió el hombre, y Law sonrió, divertido.

-Creo que te aburrías. -Law estaba convencido de que Doflamingo acababa de lanzarle una mirada molesta desde detrás de las gafas, así que decidió calmarlo un poco por su acaso. Acercándose a él, preguntó: -¿Qué pasa? ¿No es tan divertido como esperabas?

Subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él, Law comenzó a besar el cuello de Doflamingo, despacio. El hombre se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá.

-No es eso, escuchar lo que hace Crocodile es divertido, pero no debería haber puesto a tanta gente a ello. Por mucha gracia que tenga, que te cuenten diez veces en dos días cómo ha metido a su cocinero vivo en el horno porque creía que intentaba envenenarlo, cansa. -Doflamingo llevó las manos al cuello de la camisa de Law y comenzó a desabrocharla-. Estoy hasta los cojones de que me pidan una reunión para contarme cada gilipollez que averiguan, no había trabajado tanto en toda mi vida.

Law se apartó para dejar que le quitara la camisa, pero las manos de Doflamingo se detuvieron en sus hombros.

-¿Oh?

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó el moreno.

Una de las manos del rubio se movió sobre su piel hasta apoyarse en la parte superior de su pecho, los dedos tocándole el cuello.

-Parece que alguien se ha divertido. Supongo que por esto no viniste a la fiesta de Halloween.

Recordando las numerosas marcas que Kid le había dejado por todo el cuerpo, Law sonrió y preguntó:

-¿Celoso?

Riéndose, Doflamingo terminó de quitarle la camisa.

-Para nada, aunque me ofende que no me lo dijeras: de haber sabido que tenías una cita, te habría dejado la noche libre. Estoy seguro de que tu novio lo habría agradecido -dijo el rubio burlonamente.

Law bufó.

-Muy gracioso, Donquixote-ya. No es mi novio.

-¿Entonces?

Law levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa, que ahora solo puedo follar con alguien si es mi novio? Entonces creo que tienes que irte, Donquixote-ya.

-Vale, vale, lo dejo estar -dijo el hombre, cogiendo ambas nalgas de Law y apretándolas.

Law hizo una mueca de dolor y las manos se detuvieron, la sonrisa completamente desvanecida del rostro de Doflamingo.

-¿Seguro que no tienes que contarme nada?

-Seguro -insistió Law.

-¿Entonces lo de que te duela el culo tres días después de tu 'cita' no es nada?

-Puede que se nos fuera un poco la mano, -reconoció Law, sin gustarle para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación-, y piensa que acababa de trabajar. No me han violado, Donquixote-ya, si eso es lo que estas pensando, así que no tienes que matar, torturar o castrar a nadie. Tampoco es como si nosotros no nos hubiésemos pasado nunca. Ahora, ¿podemos seguir intentando follar, por favor?

Aún sin sonreír, muy para molestia de Law, Doflamingo preguntó:

-¿Dónde tienes el lubricante?

A pesar de su aparente acuerdo con dejar estar el tema, Law estaba seguro de que no iba a olvidarse de ello, así que supuso que tendría que encontrar una forma de explicarle lo del fin de semana pasado. Sin ofenderlo, preferentemente.

Ya lo haría otro día, Doflamingo no era el único que sabía fingir dejar estar algo.

-No me hace falta.

-Si quieres que te la meta, sí -dijo el rubio, serio, recordándole sin palabras la pequeña paranoia que tenía desde la primera vez que lo habían hecho. En retrospectiva, la idea de convencer a Doflamingo de que no era virgen había sido una de las peores de su vida, fruto de la estupidez de la adolescencia. Ese desgarro había dolido.

Law suspiró, cediendo.

-De acuerdo, iré a buscarlo.

* * *

-No me jodas, Law -rugió Kid, fulminándolo con la mirada bajo la pobre luz de las farolas que se colaba en el callejón.

-No lo hago, pero como sigas insistiendo, tú tampoco lo harás. -Antes de que Kid pudiera decir algo más, Law se le adelantó-. Hicimos un trato, es cierto, y también es cierto que accedí a extenderlo un poco, pero eso no cambia nada: eres mi cliente, Eustass-ya, y, como te dije el primer día, no acepto que los clientes me la metan sin condón.

-Cabronazo -gruñó Kid, y Law se encogió de hombros-. De acuerdo, usaré el puto condón, pero cuando acabe contigo no vas a poder ni caminar.

-Mientras pagues...

Empujándolo contra la pared con más fuerza de la necesaria, Kid estampó sus labios contra los de Law.

* * *

Con la llegada de Diciembre ya comenzaba a hacer frío de verdad y, como cada año, Law se arrepintió de no haberse decidido a comprar una estufa decente. Instalar calefacción sería lo ideal, pero como vivía en un piso alquilado no era posible, así que tenía que conformarse con utilizar estufas. Por desgracia cuando no hacía frío se le olvidaba que las dos que tenía eran trastos viejos que no calentaban nada, y no tenía dinero ahorrado para comprar una nueva.

Así que, sentado sobre la alfombra del salón, envuelto en una manta frente a la mesita repleta de apuntes y con las dos viejas estufas encendidas, gastando luz pero sin procurar prácticamente nada de calor, Law se prometió que, esta vez sí, se las apañaría para ahorrar lo suficiente y comprarse otra estufa. Cuanto antes mejor.

Tratar de estudiar sin sacar los brazos de dentro de la manta era complicado.

También tenía la opción de esperar a graduarse y comenzar a trabajar como médico, cuando cobraría lo bastante para mudarse a un piso más decente. Después de todo, solo le quedaba ese invierno, y ya había aguantado cinco en esas condiciones.

Pasando una página del libro que tenía delante, Law se caló aún más el gorro blanco con motas negras que llevaba puesto y siguió leyendo.

Un fuerte ruido lo sobresaltó.

¿Un disparo?

Lo disparos no eran algo extraño en esa zona, de hecho eran algo tan común que la mayoría de gente ni se molestaba en dejar de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo al escucharlos. Muchos sabían, además, que si trataban de averiguar el origen podían acabar mal, y no querían arriesgarse a ello.

Trafalgar Law no era una de esas personas.

Quitándose el gorro y dejándolo sobre el libro abierto en la mesa, Law se puso en pie, la manta cayendo de sus hombros, y fue al pequeño mueble junto a la puerta.

Ese disparo se había oído muy cerca, y Law tenía una buena sospecha de dónde exactamente. No sería la primera vez que mataban a alguien en el callejón sin salida al que daba la puerta de aquel edificio.

No era la primera vez que pasaba y tampoco sería la primera vez que Law se aprovechaba de ello.

Era una oportunidad muy buena para obtener un sujeto de estudio durante un rato: después de todo, incluso si habían llamado a la policía se lo tomaba, estos con calma a la hora de venir al barrio. Solo tenía que ir con cuidado.

Abriendo el cajón que había en la parte superior del pequeño mueble, Law sacó primero unos guantes de plástico que se puso, seguidos de una jeringuilla vacía que se enganchó en el cinturón y una pistola que dejó sobre el mueble, para cogerla de nuevo una vez hubo abierto las puertas del armario que había en la parte inferior del mueble y hubo sacado el maletín que hacía las veces de botiquín de primeros auxilios, o material de estudio más a menudo, y que era considerablemente más grande que un botiquín de primeros auxilios normal.

Abriendo la puerta, Law cogió de nuevo la pistola y salió, cerrando de una suave patada y apresurándose a bajar a la planta baja, su casa estando en el primer piso.

La puerta de entrada del edificio estaba rota y no cerraba bien, así que Law se apoyó contra la pared junto a esta, donde no se lo vería desde la calle, y esperó un momento.

No tardaron en escucharse unas risas.

-¿Lo dejamos así? -Preguntó una voz de hombre, evidente divertida.

-Se lo merece, el cabrón, morirse desangrado -respondió otro hombre, y ambos se rieron.

-Venga, vámonos, no le quedan ni un par de minutos -sugirió el primero.

-Diviértete -dijo el segundo hombre, en un tono cantarín por el que Law supuso que le hablaba a quien, muy probablemente, habían atacado.

Law se apretó más contra la pared al escuchar unos pasos acercarse.

-Joder, creo que me ha roto algo -se quejó el primer hombre al pasar junto a la puerta.

Law esperó y, cuando escuchó cómo se subían a un coche y después este se alejaba, abrió con cuidado la puerta, preparando la pistola en una mano para usarla a la mínima que viera a alguien de pie en el callejón.

No había nadie, el callejón estaba tan oscuro como de costumbre y el contenedor de basura, aunque le permitiría ver si había alguien de pie, le bloqueaba la vista de quien quiera que la víctima hubiese sido.

Rodeándolo con cautela, por absurdo que sonara nunca sabías cuándo te podía atacar alguien que hubiese estado escondido, Law se adentró más en el oscuro callejón, y pronto vio el bulto tirado en el suelo, y desde su posición podía distinguir jadeos entrecortados.

Así que seguía vivo.

La idea original había sido estudiar un poco el cadáver, pero tal vez podría probar a comportarse como un ciudadano decente por una vez y tratar de ayudar. O quedarse a observar los síntomas que tenía mientras moría.

Probablemente lo segundo.

Acercándose lo suficiente para poder observarlo con calma pero con cuidado de no pisar las manchas de sangre que apenas podía distinguir en el suelo, Law se acuclilló junto al hombre, con cuidado de que sus rodillas no tocasen el suelo.

Un corte en el abdomen, otro en el pecho, el brazo izquierdo demasiado cubierto de sangre para ver bien el daño, otro corte horizontal que recorría parte del cuello y la cara desde la frente y que debía ser muy superficial o de lo contrario ya lo habría matado, un segundo corte en la cara, junto al primero, que cruzaba el ojo izquierdo, cerrado y con el párpado, al igual que todo ese lado de la cara, manchado de sangre. El lado derecho del cuerpo, en cambio, estaba en mucho mejor estado, al parecer no habiéndose llevado apenas daño, y de hecho ese ojo estaba abierto, con la pupila dilatada mirándolo pero sin centrarse realmente en él, desde el otro lado de la nariz que parecía haber estado rota en algún...

No me jodas.

Apenas podía distinguirlo bajo aquella luz, pero tenía la suficiente práctica viendo rostros prácticamente a oscuras para identificar algunos rasgos.

Aquellos en particular.

Piel pálida, cabello oscuro a esa luz que no parecía ser negro, sin cejas.

-¿Eustass-ya...?

**Continuará**

* * *

Mentiría si dijera que me arrepiento de haberlo cortado ahí :)


	12. Capítulo 12: El médico

Quiero recordaros que no tengo absolutamente ningún conocimiento de medicina, y lo que se dice aquí ha salido de una (no muy a fondo) búsqueda en internet y lo que pasa por mi sentido común.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: El médico**

Se sentía extraño, alejado, desconectado, pero no era una de esas supuestas experiencias fuera del cuerpo de las que tanto se oía hablar.

No, Eustass Kid seguía estando en su cuerpo, y era consciente de ello, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como si, de alguna forma, todas las sensaciones, el frío, el mareo, el dolor, hubiesen perdido intensidad.

Oh, seguía sintiendo dolor, pero las ganas de arrancarse la piel para ver si así este desaparecía un poco, y la necesidad de centrar todos sus esfuerzos en contener los gritos habían pasado: ya no sentía tantas ganas de gritar que, de haber abierto la boca, ese habría sido el único sonido en salir de ella.

Las náuseas se habían calmado, después de todo no tenía nada en el estómago para echar, o habría intentado hacerlo sobre uno de esos dos hijos de puta.

En cuanto al frío, apenas lo notaba. Seguramente tenía que ver con la cantidad de sangre caliente cubriendo su cuerpo.

Lo único que se mantenía igual, aunque solo en el ojo derecho, era su vista: borrosa, como lo había estado parte de esa noche, aunque no recordaba exactamente desde cuándo, y mucho más desenfocada de lo que se sentía a gusto teniéndola.

Su ojo izquierdo era algo en lo que estaba intentando no centrarse. Prefería pensar en la carnicería en que se había convertido su brazo izquierdo.

Tal vez debería estar intentando encontrar ayuda, pero Kid no era estúpido; en su estado no llegaría ni al final del callejón, mucho menos hasta un médico.

Algo moviéndose entre las sombras atrajo su atención, y pronto vio salir de detrás del contenedor unos pies que avanzaban hacia él con paso seguro.

Por un momento Kid pensó que se trataba de alguien que venía a ayudarlo, y habría sacudido la cabeza ante ese pensamiento de haber podido hacerlo.

Entonces la figura se agachó y Kid quiso reírse.

_Pues va a ser verdad lo de que la gente tiene alucinaciones antes de morir. Mejor que ver tu vida pasar delante de tus ojos._

Agachado junto a él y mirándolo con curiosidad estaba nada más y nada menos que Law.

_Que se quite la ropa, así al menos me iré con un buen recuerdo._

Kid se extrañó al ver los ojos del moreno abrirse en sorpresa, y cuando este habló fue como si el mundo se detuviera por un instante.

-¿Eustass-ya...?

Kid nunca le había oído ese tono de voz: extrañado, sorprendido e... inseguro.

Aquello no era lo que Kid habría esperado de una alucinación acerca de Law.

El mareo decidió volver a hacer acto de presencia, cualquiera que fuera la hormona que lo había estado manteniendo a raya había disminuido su efecto, y lo siguió el intenso dolor del que su mente había tratado de protegerse.

Apenas sintió las manos sobre su piel, y las palabras que vio formarse en la boca de Law no terminaron de cobrar sentido, pero cuando lo vio sacar un bulto supo instintivamente lo que era e hizo uso de casi todas sus fuerzas para sostenerle la mano.

-No... preg'ntas...

Sintiéndose frustrado al apenas poder articular palabras, Kid dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro al ver que el otro hombre guardaba el teléfono móvil.

-De acuerdo. -Eso lo había entendido, bien.- Voy... arte... her... s...

Kid parpadeó, tratando de mantenerse despierto y comprender lo que Law acababa de decirle. Parpadeó de nuevo y Law había girado la cabeza y parecía mirar algo. Cuando el párpado cayó por tercera vez, Eustass Kid ya no fue consciente de nada más.

* * *

Kid no supo si fueron las nauseas o el repentino movimiento lo que lo despertó, pero las ganas de vomitar hicieron que se doblase sobre sí mismo, aunque de su boca no cayó más que un poco de saliva entre arcadas.

Un brazo envolviendo sus hombros lo mantuvo sentado, y una mano se apoyó en su brazo derecho.

Fue al intentar moverse que el pelirrojo fue consciente de nuevo del dolor, este volviendo a asaltar su cuerpo con la misma intensidad de antes, y un espasmo tuvo que recorrer su cuerpo para que se percatase de que había algo restringiendo los movimientos de su brazo izquierdo, algo que, ahora que era consciente de ello, también cubría parte de su cabeza y su aún cerrado ojo izquierdo, rodeaba su cuello y parecía envolver buena parte de su torso.

-¿Eustass-ya?

Al escuchar esa voz, Kid giró la cabeza y se encontró de nuevo con los ojos grises de Law, mirándolo desde muy cerca de su rostro.

Así que no se lo había imaginado.

-Tenemos que subir, pero vas a tener que ayudarme. –Podía escucharlo bien esta vez, eso ya era algo.

_Espera, ¿ayudarlo?_

Law se movió, utilizando la mano que sostenía el brazo derecho de Kid para pasarlo sobre sus hombros y bajando el brazo sobre los hombros del pelirrojo para rodearle la espalda ahora.

_Oh, no, dime que estás de coña._ Pensó Kid, ignorando la punzada de dolor que salió de algún punto de su brazo derecho al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de Law.

Law no podía esperar en serio que Kid fuese a caminar en su estado.

Al parecer, lo hacía, y su cara debió haber reflejado ese pensamiento porque una levísima sonrisa, mucho más apagada que de costumbre, apareció en los labios de Law.

-No hay otra opción, Eustass-ya. Está aquí al lado, es solo un piso. Aunque no hay ascensor.

Probablemente gastar parte de su limitada energía en fulminar a Law con la mirada no era una gran idea, pero aún así Kid lo hizo y fue recompensado con otra de aquellas sonrisas.

Arrodillándose en el suelo de forma que pudiese levantarse sin ayuda de las manos, Law sostuvo el brazo de Kid sobre sus hombros con la mano derecha y apretó el brazo izquierdo que lo rodeaba, haciendo que el pelirrojo se alegrase por un momento de no tener ninguna herida en la espalda.

Entonces se levantaron, despacio, y Kid tuvo que morderse una mejilla hasta el punto de sacar sangre para no gritar por las punzadas de dolor que sintió en varias partes del pecho al moverse.

Una vez de pie, cuando el dolor se hubo calmado un poco, Kid fue consciente por primera vez desde que despertó de nuevo de lo mareado que estaba, sin duda por la pérdida de sangre, y se dio cuenta de que, dentro de lo que era aquella situación, había tenido suerte de que no lo hubiesen herido en las piernas.

Si ya se sentía como una puta mierda como estaba, no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería intentar caminar con unos cuantos cortes en las piernas.

-¿Puedes andar? –Preguntó Law, que había estado esperando en silencio mientras el hombre se estabilizaba sobre sus pies.

-C-Creo… -Respondió Kid, apretando los dientes por lo débil que había sonado su voz.

Y así comenzaron el largo proceso de avanzar los escasos metros que los separaban de la vieja puerta metálica de un edificio, moviéndose a pasos lentos que requerían un gran esfuerzo, cada uno de ellos mandando una nueva oleada de dolor por el cuerpo de Kid, que se habría caído al suelo más veces de las que le habría gustado admitir si no fuera por el soporte de Law.

Al llegar a la puerta, el moreno la abrió de una patada y ayudó a Kid a pasar; el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta para dejarle espacio sin que se diese él contra el del otro lado.

El gran desafío llegó a la hora de subir las escaleras. Kid había notado desde el principio que Law estaba en buena forma, pero no lo había apreciado realmente hasta ese momento, cuando el moreno, a pesar de ser más bajo y tener mucha menos musculatura que él, pudo ayudarlo a subir los escalones y sostenerlo las veces que estuvo a punto de caerse, ya fuera por cansancio o por haber apoyado un pie en el lugar incorrecto.

Para cuando hubieron subido el último escalón Kid estaba tan cansado que había dejado de percatarse del dolor, y no era realmente consciente de dónde estaba. Con su ojo bueno cerrándose constantemente no se fijó en nada a su alrededor, y lo último de lo que fue consciente fue de perder el contacto de aquellos brazos.

* * *

La siguiente vez que Kid despertó, teniendo que cerrar el ojo por la luz de la habitación, lo hizo bajo unas cálidas mantas, tumbado en un cómodo colchón y con el brazo derecho por encima de las mantas, algo clavado en el dorso de la mano que debía ser una vía intravenosa.

Recordando la noche anterior, Kid resopló, sintiéndose frustrado al pensar que, después de todo, Law lo había llevado a un hospital.

_Mierda…_

Tendría que inventarse una historia, tal vez que lo habían atracado o algo así, y esperar que la policía se la tragara, porque no dudaba de que, con sus heridas, la habrían llamado. Además, le iba a tocar pasarse semanas en esa habitación, hasta que los médicos decidieran que sus heridas estaban lo bastante curadas como para dejarlo ir. Y tendría que soportar aquella molesta máquina con los pitidos durante varios días.

Kid se extrañó al darse cuenta de que no oía ningún pitido.

Abriendo el ojo despacio para adaptarse a la luz, Kid se encontró en una habitación que, incluso sin moverse para mirar a su alrededor, no tenía las paredes lo bastante blancas para pertenecer a un hospital.

Dándose cuenta de que su ojo izquierdo seguía tapado, Kid bajó la mirada a su mano derecha que, efectivamente, estaba conectada a un gotero con una bolsa puesta en él.

Kid movió esa mano, su brazo izquierdo aún inmovilizado, y levantó las mantas. Ignorando el aire bastante helado de la habitación, no solo vio que estaba desnudo, sino que tenía el estómago y el pecho cubierto en vendajes, apenas una línea de piel visible entre ambas partes, y su brazo izquierdo, además de completamente vendado, estaba sujeto contra su pecho en un cabestrillo. En el antebrazo derecho, además, tenía una hilera de vendas también, pero estas parecían casi ridículas en comparación con las demás.

-Veo que ya te has despertado.

Sorprendido, Kid giró la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con Law, sentado en una silla giratoria, con un escritorio detrás de él y leyendo unos papeles.

-¿Cuánto llevo dormido?

-Unas dieciséis horas. Son las cinco de la tarde.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Kid al ver que seguía mirando los papeles.

-Tus análisis.

-¿Me has hecho análisis?

Law asintió con la cabeza y finalmente dejó los papeles sobre la mesa.

-Te administraron rohipnol. Supongo que eso explica el que dos hombres pudieran dejarte así.

-Hijos de puta… -Exhaló Kid. Ya se había imaginado que lo habían drogado, era la única explicación lógica para lo que había pasado, pero eso no significaba que no le cabrease oírlo confirmado. No sabía si estaba más cabreado con ellos por haberlo hecho o consigo mismo por no haberse enterado. Probablemente con ellos, iba a matarlos de todas formas. Hablando de confirmación… -¿Cómo me has hecho unos análisis? –Preguntó.

-En el hospital, obviamente.

Kid lo miró, esperando ver una sonrisa burlona, pero Law estaba completamente serio. ¿De verdad había ido a un hospital y había pedido unos análisis suyos? Incluso si había llevado él una muestra de sangre habrían hecho preguntas.

Antes de que Kid pudiera decir nada, Law siguió.

-Tranquilo, nadie se ha dado cuenta. –El moreno se calló por un momento, pareciendo contemplar algo, antes de continuar. –Hago prácticas en el hospital, los he puesto con una identidad falsa.

-¿Eres médico? –Preguntó Kid, sin sentirse demasiado sorprendido, después de todo, Law no solo le había salvado la vida, sino que Kid recordaba cuando había predicho el tiempo que le quedaba a Christopher: había acertado entonces.

-Aún no.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Kid decidió hacer otra pregunta.

-Bueno, pues, aún-no-médico, ¿cuál es mi diagnóstico?

A pesar de que no había estado sonriendo antes, la expresión de Law se volvió más seria.

-No vas a morirte, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-¿Pero…?

Suspirando, Law se puso en pie y se acercó a él, sentándose en la cama a su lado. El moreno levantó una mano y apoyó las puntas de los dedos sobre el brazo izquierdo de Kid, sin hacer presión sobre la piel vendada.

-Tienes el brazo izquierdo cubierto de cortes, supongo que es con el que te defendiste más, y, aparte de las cicatrices, es muy probable que pierdas parte de la sensibilidad en él. –La mano de Law subió a apoyarse en los vendajes de su cabeza, en la sien junto al ojo izquierdo. –Uno de los cortes en la cara te atravesó el ojo izquierdo. Es una herida superficial, así que estoy bastante convencido de que recuperarás la visión una vez se haya curado, pero no puedo garantizarlo al cien por cien.

Kid no supo qué decir. Se había esperado algo así en el brazo, después de todo había parado más de la mitad de los cortes con él, pero la noticia de que había estado a punto de perder un ojo, y que cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera a recuperar la visión en él, lo dejó en silencio, mirando al hombre sentado junto a él.

Los dedos se deslizaron por su rostro, siguiendo el rastro de las vendas que Kid podía notar en él, hasta bajar a su cuello.

-A pesar de todo, has tenido mucha suerte: la mayoría de tus heridas habrían sido mortales de ser más profundas. En esta en concreto, si el cuchillo hubiese entrado un par de milímetros más te habrías desangrado en poco más de un minuto. Además, lo que me atrajo fue un disparo, pero parece que lo esquivaste.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando mandas a unos novatos a hacer el trabajo. –Gruñó Kid por lo bajo, y la sonrisa de Law le dejó claro que lo había escuchado.

-Entonces deberías ir a darles las gracias, ¿no crees?

Kid sonrió ante eso, sin duda igualando la sonrisa que Law le estaba dedicando en ese momento.

-Ni lo dudes. ¿Cuándo crees que podré ir?

Law lo pensó por un momento.

-Eso ya es más difícil de decir. Durante un mes seguro que no, y yo diría que mes y medio para estar más seguros. Las primeras dos semanas de reposo absoluto no te las quita nadie.

Kid hizo una mueca al escucharlo, era peor de lo que se había esperado.

-¿Reposo absoluto? Joder.

Law se rio por lo bajo.

-No te quejes, que has tenido suerte.

-Supongo… -Kid sonrió de oreja a oreja y llevó la mano derecha al trasero de Law, tocándolo como pudo con el otro sentado. –Algo de razón tienes.

Law le sujetó la muñeca.

-Ni de coña, Eustass-ya. Con esas heridas puedes ir despidiéndote del sexo para el próximo mes.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Kid gritó, y probablemente lo habrían oído en todo el edificio.

-Ya me has oído. Al principio no tendrías fuerzas para aguantar hasta el final, pero incluso aunque las recuperes no puedes hacer nada hasta que pase el riesgo de que te vuelvas a abrir alguna herida al mínimo movimiento.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me voy a pasar un mes contigo y ni siquiera puedo metértela?

-Supongo que podrías intentarlo, -comenzó Law, y Kid se sintió aliviado por un momento, hasta que el moreno llevó la mano a su mejilla y se agachó tanto que sus narices se rozaron, -pero recuerda que no tengo ninguna obligación de ayudarte. Si me llevas la contraria te arranco los vendajes, te abro las heridas y te abandono en un contenedor, ¿entendido?

Se miraron por largos segundos y entonces Law terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

El moreno se levantó y se dio la vuelta.

-Voy a traerte algo de comer.

Kid no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que hubo desaparecido por la puerta. Se negaría a admitirlo más tarde, pero por un momento, cuando habían estado tan cerca, Law le había dado miedo.

No le cabía duda de que cumpliría su amenaza.

**Continuará**

* * *

Sé que muchos esperabais que Kid perdiera el brazo, pero ni siquiera Law podría realizar una amputación con éxito sin tener acceso, al menos, a un laboratorio clandestino, y eso no puede tenerlo sin hablar con Doflamingo primero.

Con este capítulo he hecho un pequeño experimento, decidme qué os ha parecido :D


	13. Capítulo 13: Más acuerdos

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Esta parte me está saliendo más larga de lo que esperaba; originalmente esto debería haber ido en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Más acuerdos**

Tras asegurarse de que Kid comiera algo y se tomara una cantidad excesiva de medicamentos, en opinión del pelirrojo al menos, Law le había dicho que volviera a dormirse y se había vuelto a sentar en el escritorio de la habitación, un libro obscenamente grueso abierto frente a él.

Kid se había tumbado, sintiéndose frustrado y humillado al darse cuenta de que se había cansado solo de estar media hora sentado en la cama, pero no se había intentado dormir.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, con todo lo que estaba pasando?

Intento de asesinato aparte, y aún no podía creerse que se hubiese dejado engañar de aquella forma, Kid tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Y gran parte de ese mucho estaba ahora mismo sentado en una silla giratoria en la misma habitación que él, aparentemente estudiando como si nada fuera mal en el mundo. Como si minutos atrás su expresión no hubiese sido tal que habría sido la envidia de un asesino en serie.

En esa última media hora Kid se había dado cuenta de que, aunque su opinión sobre Law técnicamente no era errónea, esta era bastante más limitada de lo que le habría gustado.

Según el esquema que él tenía formado acerca de Law, incluyendo lo que había visto aquella noche hacía más de un mes en casa de Christopher, el moreno era un hombre con una más que dudosa moralidad, dispuesto a cualquier cosa para salirse con la suya, pero que prefería no mancharse las manos de sangre.

Kid no creía que Law le hubiese mentido entonces cuando le dijo que nunca había organizado un asesinato, pero el hombre que acababa de amenazarlo era alguien que había creado más de un infierno con sus propias manos, alguien que sabía cómo causar sufrimiento.

En ese momento, sus ojos hablaban de una total falta de compasión.

Kid no era un cobarde, y no tenía miedo de plantar cara a quien fuera, pero tampoco era estúpido: se sentía como si acabase de correr una maratón por haber estado sentado durante menos de una hora, e incluso si no estuviera cansado tenía un brazo totalmente inmovilizado y un ojo inútil. A efectos prácticos Eustass Kid estaba completamente a merced de Law. Heart. Quién coño fuera.

Una persona, por muy dura que fuera y mucho que hubiese visto, no era capaz de tener esa mirada si no había hecho ella misma algo.

Law no era solo un prostituto, si alguna vez se le había pasado la idea por la cabeza, ahora estaba seguro de ello. El moreno sentado tranquilamente a escasos pasos de él era _peligroso_.

Y, expresión escalofriante aparte, Kid solo necesitaba mirar a su alrededor para comprender que Law era mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Aquella era sin duda la habitación del moreno, con las paredes pintadas de un suave color amarillo, un armario bastante grande, y la pared contra la que estaba el escritorio y la que quedaba a la derecha de este, opuesta a la puerta, cubiertas con estanterías repletas de libros.

Aparte de los libros de medicina y de novelas que cabrían esperar de alguien de la edad de Law, las estanterías estaban repletas de libros de una gran variedad temática, además de la medicina destacaban la química y la farmacología. Recordando el encuentro en el que hicieron el trato, Kid podía imaginarse perfectamente la utilidad que les daba.

Tal vez no estaría dándole tantas vueltas a la cabeza si, aprovechando que ya había empezado, le hubiese pedido a Killer que investigase un poco más a fondo a Law.

Killer.

_Oh, mierda._

Habían pasado dieciséis horas desde el ataque, Killer ya debía saber como mínimo que había desaparecido, y muy probablemente el revuelo porque su cadáver no estuviera donde debía estar ya había comenzado.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Esperaba que Killer hiciera uso de esa calma suya y no hiciera ninguna gilipollez hasta que pudiera contactar con él.

¿Pero cómo…?

Kid devolvió la mirada a la espalda del moreno sentado en la silla, con una manta alrededor de los hombros y una de las ineficientes estufas pegada a los pies, la otra junto al lado izquierdo de la cama en el que Kid estaba tumbado.

-¿Law?

-Dime –respondió el otro, sin moverse de su posición.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer un trato?

Esta vez Law se movió, cogiendo algo de la mesa que debía ser un marcador de página antes de cerrar el grueso tomo y girarse a mirarlo.

-¿Un trato? ¿Para qué?

-Necesito pedirte un favor, y supongo que no vas a acceder a hacerlo gratis.

-Supones bien. Depende de lo que quieras.

-Quiero que te pongas en contacto con alguien y le hagas saber que estoy vivo.

Law levantó una ceja.

-No será una novia, ¿no? Eso sería bastante incómodo.

Kid supo que, de haber podido, se habría puesto en pie de un salto.

-¡No, joder! Es un amigo, ¿vale?

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Killer.

Law levantó una ceja otra vez.

-¿El Soldado Masacre?

-Así que lo conoces –comentó Kid, sintiéndose menos sorprendido de lo que lo habría hecho una semana atrás.

-Tendría que vivir debajo de una piedra para no hacerlo. No me parece una petición descabellada, aunque, por supuesto, eso depende de lo que estés dispuesto a hacer a cambio –dijo Law, y por la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, Kid supo que no iba a gustarle el 'precio'.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, desconfiado.

Law se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y, sin perder la sonrisa, le preguntó:

-Dime, Eustass-ya, ¿has estado abajo alguna vez?

Kid podría haberse quedado inmóvil por segundos u horas, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar hasta que finalmente reaccionó.

-¡Oh, no, ni de puta coña!

Law tuvo el descaro de reírse.

-¿Tanto miedo te da? No es tan malo si se hace bien, de hecho puede ser muy placentero, créeme.

Kid le dedicó una mirada desconfiada.

-¿Y ahora vas a decirme que tú sabes hacerlo bien?

A juzgar por la expresión de Law, Kid pensó que no debería haber dicho eso. Era obvio que lo había ofendido.

-¿Qué pasa, que como me abro de piernas por dinero no puedo haber estado arriba nunca? Tengo más vida sexual aparte del trabajo, Eustass-ya.

Probablemente, Kid debería haberse callado ahí, pero su boca habló sin dejar procesar las palabras a su cerebro.

-¿Es que tienes novio?

Por alguna razón, la idea de Law estando con alguien sin dinero u otro trato de por medio, por voluntad propia, lo disgustaba bastante. Por placenteros que fueran sus encuentros, algo que a Kid le había molestado prácticamente desde el principio era haber tenido que pagar por acostarse con el tío con el que había disfrutado más hasta ahora. Que alguien lo tuviera por iniciativa propia de Law lo hacía ponerse de mal humor.

-No.

-¿Entonces…? –Comenzó a preguntar Kid, pero se calló al recordar algo que le había dicho Killer tras investigarlo.

'_Heart se acuesta con Doflamingo.'_

Y otra vez, su bocaza habló sin mediación de su cerebro.

-¿A Doflamingo? –Preguntó Kid, estupefacto.

La sonrisa divertida de Law le confirmó que había acertado.

_Joder, una cosa es que se acueste con el jefe porque es el jefe, ¿pero Doflamingo dejándolo estar arriba? ¿Qué clase de relación tienen?_

-¿Qué coño haces prostituyéndote si eres el amante del jefe?

Kid se arrepintió de haber hablado en el momento en que las palabras dejaron su boca, pensando que Law iba a volver a ofenderse y, tal vez, cumplir su amenaza de antes. Pero el hombre no se ofendió, y simplemente respondió a su pregunta con la misma sonrisa de antes.

-No me gusta depender de otros, Eustass-ya.

Kid podría haber seguido con el tema, había muchos puntos por los que la prostitución era una peor opción que depender de otra persona, pero hacía tiempo ya que había aprendido que Law era, cuanto menos, tan cabezota como él, así que decidió volver al tema inicial.

-¿No hay otra cosa que quieras aparte de eso? –Preguntó, esperando que hubiera algo aunque ya sabía que las posibilidades eran escasas.

-No. Si quieres que te haga de recadero ese es el precio.

-… ¿Cuándo sería? –Aunque Kid quería discutir, Law no tenía ninguna razón para ayudarlo, mucho menos para hacerle favores, y ambos lo sabían: el moreno tenía todas las cartas en esa conversación.

-Cuando estés lo bastante recuperado como para que tus heridas no se vayan a abrir al mínimo esfuerzo. Ya te lo he dicho antes, en al menos un mes no vas a poder mantener relaciones sexuales.

Y era la primera vez que ese pensamiento hacía sentir cierto alivio a Kid.

Law se levantó de la silla y, como había hecho hacía un rato, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en ella junto al pelirrojo.

-No voy a violarte, Eustass-ya, te prometo que haré que te guste. Además, estoy bastante convencido de que eres virgen en ese sentido.

Kid sintió perfectamente cómo se ruborizaba, y Law sonrió divertido, pero no tenía nada con lo que contradecir esa afirmación.

Finalmente, suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Más te vale cumplir esa promesa.

-Por supuesto. Y ahora, hablemos de Killer-ya. Vas a tener que contarme lo que pasó anoche si tengo que hablar con él.

* * *

Comparado con su grupo de amigos y conocidos, Killer era una persona tranquila que pensaba las cosas antes de actuar. Aún así, como cualquier otro, el hombre podía tener malos días, y el de hoy había sido de los peores en bastante tiempo.

Primero se había despertado al ruido de un taladro en el piso de al lado, ridículamente pronto y un día en el que trabajaba por la tarde. Una vez despierto, y tras asegurarse de que no iría a dejarle cuatro cosas claras al vecino acerca de a qué horas era razonable ponerse a hacer obras, había tenido que salir a comprar porque no tenía nada que desayunar en casa.

Ese mediodía Kid no había aparecido para comer como cada lunes, y al principio Killer no se había preocupado, pensando que como su amigo tenía ese día libre, algo que Kid llevaba restregándole por la cara durante semanas, probablemente había salido la noche anterior y había ligado.

No fue hasta media tarde, cuando Kid aún no lo había llamado para alardear de su nueva conquista, que Killer comenzó a preocuparse. Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas a todas las posibles causas por las que aún no sabía nada de su amigo y cada una le gustaba menos que la anterior.

De vuelta a casa, ya de noche, estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no vio la figura que salía embalada de una estación de metro y que chocó con él en la calle.

Tras comprobar que no le había robado nada, Killer siguió su camino.

No se dio cuenta del papel en su bolsillo hasta que comenzó a desvestirse ya en su habitación y lo escuchó arrugarse.

Curioso, lo sacó y lo desdobló, media página de libreta doblada hasta que era tan pequeña como parecía posible, y reconoció la desastrada letra con la que se había escrito en él.

_Killer,_

_Supongo que ya te has dado cuenta de que he desaparecido._

_Es un poco largo de explicar, pero de momento te diré esto: no te fíes de nadie, mucho menos de Crocodile, está peor de lo que pensábamos._

_El tío intentó matarme. Por suerte, o eso creo, mandó a un par de inútiles que me dejaron aún vivo y alguien me encontró a tiempo y fue capaz de tratar mis heridas._

_Heart._

_Sí, lo has leído bien. Resulta que el tío es estudiante de medicina._

_Pásate el viernes a la una por su esquina._

_Kid_

_PD: ¿Te acuerdas de Ricitos de Oro?_

Killer casi se echó a reír con la última parte, aliviado de saber que Kid parecía estar bien y divertido por la forma que el pelirrojo había elegido para demostrarle que él había escrito esa nota: 'Ricitos de Oro' era el apodo por el que Kid se refería al primer chico al que se habían follado ambos a la vez, de quien ninguno de los dos se había molestado en aprenderse el nombre.

_El viernes a la una en la esquina de Heart._

Pensó Killer, y fue en busca de un mechero con el que deshacerse del papel. Si Crocodile estaba detrás de esto sería muy arriesgado que alguien pudiera encontrarlo.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Reviews? :)


	14. Capítulo 14: Paso a paso

Hablando con una amiga salió el tema de los tatuajes de Law: ya dije que no tenía el des pecho, y lo mismo se aplica para los otros nuevos que Oda ha revelado. Me encantaría ponerlos, pero sería muy raro que no los hubiesen mencionado hasta ahora, así que nada de tatuajes por el momento, solo los pendientes. Tenía algo planeado para los demás en la historia, por eso aún no los tiene.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Paso a paso**

Eustass Kid no tenía un sueño particularmente profundo, y cuando notó cómo la cama se hundía bajo un peso desconocido a su derecha abrió los ojos.

A su lado, Law se estaba metiendo bajo las mantas en el previamente desocupado lado derecho de la cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

El hombre lo miró como si fuese alguna clase de humano especialmente estúpido.

-En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Eustass-ya, esta es _mi_ cama. Espero que no creyeses que iba a dormir en el sofá.

-No, no lo creía. ¿Y qué pasa con mis heridas?

-Tu lado derecho está prácticamente ileso, estarás bien. Vuelve a dormirte.

Kid miró por encima de Law, a los brillantes números del reloj en la mesita de noche, y vio que eran casi las tres de la madrugada. Habían pasado cinco horas desde que habían cenado y el pelirrojo se había tenido que tomar una cantidad ridícula de medicación.

Desviando la vista del reloj, Kid vio el hombro del moreno y se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto la primera vez que lo había mirado.

-¿Estás desnudo? –Preguntó, humor y un cierto grado de excitación ante la idea evidentes en su voz.

-Duermo desnudo. Y si no te callas y te duermes ahora mismo te juro que voy a meterte un tubo de somníferos por la garganta.

A juzgar por el tono asesino de la voz de Law, Kid decidió que iba en serio y se calló. Era evidente que la falta de sueño no le sentaba bien.

* * *

Kid despertó con la sensación de algo golpeando repetidamente su hombro derecho. Molesto, movió el brazo para apartar lo que fuera que lo estaba golpeando y seguir durmiendo. Por desgracia, el acoso persistió y el pelirrojo se vio forzado a abrir los ojos para fulminar con la mirada a la fuente de este, que resultó ser un dedo de Law, el hombre de pie junto a la cama bajo la escasa luz que entraba del exterior.

-¿Qué? –Gruñó Kid, sin querer nada más que darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo. Malditos vendajes.

-Hora de levantarse.

Kid desvió su borrosa vista al reloj.

-Son las jodidas siete y media, Law, déjame dormir.

-Siéntate –ordenó el moreno.

-¿Qué pasa con el reposo absoluto?

Law lo fulminó con la mirada y Kid decidió sentarse, ya que no parecía que el otro fuese a dejarlo dormir más. El pelirrojo suponía que él también estaría de mal humor si hubiese dormido solo cuatro horas. Probablemente menos, se corrigió, dándose cuenta de que Law ya estaba vestido.

-Necesitas descansar, pero eso no significa que no seas capaz de moverte. Tus piernas están bien, es solo que ahora mismo no serías capaz de mantenerte en pie por mucho tiempo.

-Vale. ¿Y por qué me has despertado?

-Me voy al hospital dentro de nada, y tengo que darte algunas instrucciones.

Kid levantó una ceja, incluso si el movimiento era prácticamente imperceptible sin pelo en ella.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-¿Puedes ponerte en pie? –Preguntó el hombre.

-Claro.

Le costó más tiempo del que le habría gustado, pero tras un poco de esfuerzo Kid se encontró en pie frente a Law, y, por suerte, no se estaba tambaleando.

Kid siguió a Law al salón, donde se sorprendió al ver varias mantas apiladas en el sofá más cercano a la televisión, con una mesita baja junto a este que tenía en ella el mando a distancia y lo que parecía ser un montón de videojuegos y DVDs.

Law le indicó que se sentara con un gesto y Kid lo hizo, aliviado por no estar realmente cansado tras esos pocos pasos.

-Necesitas descansar, pero puedes estar aquí y hacer algo más que dormir si quieres. Si tienes hambre, coge algo de los armarios de la cocina o calienta uno de los platos con sobras de la nevera. Sé que sabes cocinar, Eustass-ya, pero no lo intentes: te agotarías y entonces tendría que matarte si algo se quemase o acabase destruido.

Kid asintió, inseguro sobre qué decir. Law estaba siendo tan brusco como de costumbre y dándole órdenes, pero al mismo tiempo se había tomado el tiempo de preparar cosas para que Kid no se aburriera, algo que no tenía obligación de hacer.

-Tienes el desayuno preparado –siguió Law, señalando un plato tapado sobre la mesa de la cocina-. Deja los platos en el fregadero. Volveré a las tres, no hagas nada estúpido mientras no estoy.

-Vale. –Kid se puso en pie de nuevo y fue a la cocina-. Diviértete.

* * *

Una de las cosas que Law odiaba de tener que hablar con la enfermera de recepción, aparte de los cotilleos que la mujer trataba de contarle, era que siempre estaba ocupada y tenía que esperar.

En ese momento la mujer estaba hablando con un hombre que parecía buscar a un amigo. Un amigo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviera allí.

-¿Kid, ha dicho?

Eso captó la atención de Law bastante rápido.

-Sí, Eustass Kid.

-Me temo que no ha ingresado ningún paciente con ese nombre estos últimos días –dijo la enfermera en tono de disculpa.

Law fingió estar comprobando algo en los papeles que llevaba, su atención centrada en la conversación.

-¿Un paciente sin nombre, tal vez? Estoy bastante preocupado, ¿sabe? Dijo que se iba a casa el domingo por la noche y nadie lo ha visto desde entonces. Es pelirrojo, y bastante alto, más de dos metros.

Se escuchó algo de tecleo y la mujer habló de nuevo.

-No hay nadie que encaje en esa descripción.

El hombre suspiró.

-Ya veo.

-Lo siento.

-No se preocupe. Gracias por su tiempo.

Law siguió con la mirada al hombre mientras este se alejaba: alto, más que Kid pero no tanto como Doflamingo, musculoso con piel morena y la cabeza rapada. Desde luego no encajaba en la descripción de hombre ligeramente más alto que él con el pelo largo y rubio que tenía de Killer.

_¿Quién es ese tío?_

-¿Oh? Hola, Law. –La voz de la enfermera lo devolvió al presente.

Sonriendo educadamente, Law se acercó al mostrador.

* * *

Law se marchó del hospital tan pronto como su turno terminó, y volvió a casa sin detenerse en ningún sitio. Kid estaba tumbado en el sofá, cubierto con varias mantas y cambiando de canal con expresión aburrida cuando Law abrió la puerta.

-Hey –saludó Kid, apagando la tele.

-¿Has comido? –Preguntó Law, quitándose su largo abrigo negro y colgándolo junto a la puerta.

-Sí.

Law entró en la cocina y miró en el fregadero, donde había dos platos y varios cubiertos. Junto a él, en la pequeña mesa, Kid tenía un vaso y una botella de agua.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó, buscando en los armarios algo para prepararse. Por lo general, Law cocinaba varios platos en un solo día y los iba recalentando a lo largo de la semana para ahorrar tiempo, pero ahora Kid iba a necesitar esa comida y Law tendría que cocinarse algo.

-Estoy bien.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó Law, sin creerlo. Finalmente, su mano encontró un paquete medio vacío de pasta.

Necesitaba ir de compras.

-Solo estoy un poco cansado, ¿vale?

-¿Te has tomado la medicación que te he dejado?

Esa mañana había dejado preparados en la mesa de la cocina todos los medicamentos que Kid necesitaba tomarse tanto con el desayuno como con la comida, con instrucciones de cuándo tomarse qué.

Kid masculló algo y, viendo el vasito de plástico donde los había dejado, Law se tomó eso como un sí.

Se arrodilló para sacar una olla de uno de los armarios inferiores.

-He visto a alguien que te buscaba en el hospital.

Una palabrota le dijo que Kid había intentado moverse muy deprisa, puede que incluso levantarse.

-Al principio, cuando lo he escuchado preguntando, he pensado que podía ser Killer-ya, queriendo asegurarse de que no estaba tratando de engañarlo.

-Killer no iría a buscarme después de recibir esa nota. Irá a la esquina.

-Eso dices. En cualquier caso, este tío no era rubio y un poco más alto que yo; era más alto que tú, muy musculoso y con la cabeza rapada.

-¿Piel morena?

-Sí.

-Mierda –exclamó Kid, y Law escuchó algo de movimiento.

Cuando se puso en pie de nuevo, olla en mano, Kid se había sentado en el sofá y lo estaba mirando, las mantas aún envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Es Daz Bones, la mano derecha de Crocodile.

-Parece que tenías razón entonces, Crocodile te está buscando. ¿No sospechará de Killer-ya?

Law llenó la olla hasta la mitad con agua, añadió algo de sal y aceite y encendió uno de los fogones, poniendo la olla sobre este.

-Probablemente, pero Crocodile no tiene a demasiada gente competente, y no entiende realmente cómo funciona la amistad. Para él, y para prácticamente todos los demás, Killer y yo somos dos compañeros de trabajo que funcionan muy bien juntos y salen de vez en cuando a beber o a comer algo. No vamos por ahí diciendo que somos mejores amigos, así es más fácil.

-Y aún así me lo has dicho a mí.

-Como si hubiese podido mentirte después de pedirte ese favor.

-Cierto.

Law avanzó hacia el sofá y se sentó junto a Kid, en su apenas herido lado derecho.

-¿No habría sido bastante con pasarle la nota? Será peligroso para él encontrarse conmigo si lo están siguiendo.

Kid negó con la cabeza.

-Nah, Killer te habría buscado de todas formas al saber que me habías ayudado, y tenía que decírselo para explicarle lo que ha pasado. Es mejor si ve que estás dispuesto a encontrarte con él desde el principio.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio hasta que Kid habló de nuevo.

-Oye, Law, ayer dijiste que nada de sexo.

-Y lo mantengo.

-Ya, ya, pero, ¿y otras cosas?

Law giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres con 'otras cosas'?

-No sé, pajas, mamadas… lo que sea que mi cuerpo pueda aguantar cada vez.

-Ahora mismo, si accediera a hacerte una paja, es muy probable que las heridas de tu estómago se reabrieran, por no mencionar que no serías capaz de mantener una erección por más de un par de minutos. Tal como estás, lo máximo que podrías aguantar es un beso.

-Pues bésame.

-No me des órdenes.

-Oh, venga, es solo un beso. Estoy siendo un buen paciente, ¿verdad?

-Un paciente al que no tengo obligación de tratar, no lo olvides.

-¿Y no te estás divirtiendo? –Law ladeó la cabeza, curioso-. Dudo que, siendo un estudiante, en ese hospital te dejen hacer mucho más que recados y mirar mientras otros trabajan. Conmigo has podido tratar heridas casi mortales. Estoy seguro de que eso cuenta para algo.

Law lo miró, sorprendido por un momento de la observación tan acertada, antes de sonreír ligeramente.

-Es un buen punto.

Inclinándose hacia arriba, con cuidado de solo apoyar su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Kid y evitar los vendajes, Law unió sus labios a los del pelirrojo, quien respondió con entusiasmo aunque menos enérgicamente que de costumbre. Pasando la lengua por el labio inferior de Kid, Law le pidió entrada y pronto sus lenguas se encontraron, moviéndose en una lenta pelea similar a una danza que se vio interrumpida solo al escuchar el agua hirviendo.

* * *

Esa noche Kid se fue a dormir antes que Law, y otra vez despertó al sentir el peso en la cama. Mirando el reloj, vio que volvía a ser absurdamente tarde.

-Son las dos de la mañana- rezongó-, ¿no puedes irte a dormir a una hora decente como las personas normales?

-Estaba estudiando.

Kid bufó, decidiendo no hacer ningún comentario de lo estúpido que le parecía estudiar hasta tan tarde.

-Duérmete.

-Antes de eso, Eustass-ya…

-¿Qué? –Gruño Kid. No le gustaba que lo despertasen a semejante hora a no ser que fuera por una muy buena razón, como tener esa molesta boca chupándosela.

-Mañana voy a ir a comprar, así que haz una lista de cosas que necesites.

Eso hizo que Kid se sintiera más despierto.

-¿No puedes ir a mi piso y ya?

-Probablemente esté vigilado.

-Oh, es verdad. –Kid todavía estaba más dormido que despierto-. ¿Te vas a gastar dinero en mí?

-No. Lo tenías en un bolsillo cuando te encontré.

-¿En serio? Eso es ridículo. Lo primero que tienes que hacer para fingir un robo es coger todo lo de valor.

-Incompetentes, ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto. ¿Cuánto había?

-Unos cincuenta mil belis. Supongo que te estabas divirtiendo. Escribe tu talla también, vas a necesitar ropa. Lo único que no estaba completamente destrozado son tus botas y ropa interior.

-¿Mis pantalones?

-No se les va la sangre.

-Mierda. Esos pantalones me gustaban.

-Puedes intentar limpiarlos cuando estés mejor –sugirió Law, indiferente-. Ahora vete a dormir.

-Tú eres el que me ha despertado –gruñó Kid.

Como respuesta, Law se estiró sobre la cama y lo besó, acomodándose de nuevo entre las mantas antes de que el otro pudiera responder.

Kid agarró a Law del brazo y lo atrajo para otro beso, asaltando la boca del hombre con su lengua hasta que tuvieron que separarse por oxígeno.

-Si vas a besarme, hazlo bien.

Vio a Law sonreír de lado bajo la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Vale. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

A Kid no le costó mucho quedarse dormido. Estaba agotado, a pesar de que se había asado en día tumbado.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Reviews?


	15. Capítulo 15: Convivencia

Ha habido muchos comentarios acerca de que Kid está muy salido, así que voy a explicarlo: cuando a alguien se le prohíbe algo (especialmente algo que quiere o ya ha hecho antes), las ganas de hacerlo crecen. Si Kid pudiera acostarse con Law lo harían y ya está, pero no estaría acosando a Law todo el tiempo porque podría hacerlo, en un principio, cuando quisiera. Es el hecho de que lo tenga prohibido lo que lo vuelve la idea de intentarlo aún más atractiva.

Eva-Gothika, que traduce la historia al francés, me preguntó cuántos capítulos quedan para el lemon con Kid de uke, y creo que es justo decirlo en todos los idiomas, así que: no estoy segura del número exacto de capítulos, pero he echado cuentas y van a ser por lo menos siete capítulos. Lo siento, sé que muchas esperabais ese lemon, pero durante el próximo mes en la historia van a pasar muchas cosas y la trama, por fin, va a avanzar, y erso costará unos cuantos capis.

Ya tenemos ganadora del review número 100 (sé que no he escrito mucho este verano, pero tengo una razón pasable para ello): esta vez se lo ha llevado **Naghi-tan **:)

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Convivencia**

-Esto es ridículo –se quejó Kid.

-Ya has dicho eso antes –dijo Law, divertido, pasando la pequeña esponja con cuidado sobre la piel intacta del pecho de Kid.

-Sigue siendo estúpido. ¿Por qué coño no puedo darme una ducha normal?

-Porque no se pueden mojar los puntos durante los primeros días. Además de que los movimientos tirarían de ellos y muy probablemente reabrirían alguna herida, lo que significa que voy a ayudarte hasta que ese riesgo haya pasado. Por supuesto, si tienes tantas ganas de sentir dolor, no voy a detenerte. De hecho, puede que hasta te ayude con eso-. En la última parte Law sonrió torcidamente, deteniendo los movimientos de la esponja.

-Estás enfermo.

-Lo sé.

-Y estás disfrutando esto demasiado –diciendo esto, Kid envolvió la polla de Law en su mano derecha-. La tienes dura.

-Medio erecta, para ser exactos.

Habían estado en la ducha durante la última media hora, Kid sentado en un taburete de plástico mientras Law lo limpiaba metódicamente sin dejar que el agua tocase sus heridas, que estaba limpiando también con los contenidos del botiquín y vendándolas de nuevo. En ese momento solo faltaban el torso y las piernas de Kid, aunque Law aún no había puesto los vendajes de nuevo en las heridas de su cabeza, cubriéndolas con gasas por el momento, diciendo que dejaría en pelo para el final.

Ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

-¿Qué debería hacer con esto? –Preguntó Kid distraídamente, frotando el pulgar sobre el miembro rápidamente endureciéndose.

-Podrías hacerme una paja –sugirió Law, su respiración volviéndose pesada.

-¿Eso no pondría tensión en mis heridas? –Preguntó Kid, acariciando las yemas de los dedos por la longitud de Law.

-No si solo usas esa mano –dijo Law, su voz más ronca que antes.

-Puede. ¿Pero qué saco yo de ello?

-Te estoy tratando, ¿no te basta?

Kid lo apretó y sonrió cuando con eso Law jadeó.

-No.

Deteniendo su mano, esperó y pronto el hombre en pie frente a él preguntó:

-¿Qué quieres?

La sonrisa de Kid creció y comenzó a mover los dedos de nuevo lentamente.

-Cuando mi cuerpo esté lo bastante bien para algo, lo quiero. Cuando pueda recibir una paja, la quiero, cuando pueda tener una mamada sin abrir ninguna herida, me la harás, y cuando pueda follarte, te follaré.

-Eso también se aplica para cuando puedas hacer algo.

-Ya estoy en ello –dijo Kid, deslizando la mano hacia abajo para coger los huevos de Law-. ¿Qué me dices? –Apretó los dedos alrededor de ellos.

-Suena justo –jadeó Law, y Kid notó una mano enredarse con cuidado en su pelo.

O costó mucho que Law se corriera, ya que no había duda de que se había estado conteniendo en los últimos días y especialmente en la ducha, y con un par de hábiles movimientos y apretones el hombre gimió, apoyando su mano libre contra la pared no muy lejos de la espalda del pelirrojo para sostenerse y se vino en la mano de Kid, el semen lentamente goteando sobre la pierna del hombre y por suerte evitando cualquier herida.

-Eso ha sido rápido –comentó Kid, limpiando su mano en el muslo de Law-. ¿Me has echado de menos?

-Bueno, no viniste a verme la semana pasada –dijo Law, apartando su brazo de la pared y agachándose frente a él con una sonrisita. Kid se fijó en que la esponja estaba firmemente apretada en su mano-. Me sentí abandonado.

-Lo siento, estaba entrenando a un par de traidores.

* * *

-Me voy –anunció Law más tarde ese día-, ¿dónde está la lista?

Kid señaló un trozo de papel en la mesita. Cogiéndolo, Law lo leyó rápidamente para asegurarse de que el pelirrojo no se había olvidado de nada importante. Cepillo de dientes, pasta de dientes, desodorante, champú… A Law le pareció divertido que Kid hubiese escrito qué marca quería de cada. Al llegar a la parte de la ropa levantó una ceja.

-¿Has especificado la marca de calzoncillos? –Preguntó, divertido.

-¿Algún problema? La mayoría son incómodas.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a buscar estos en concreto?

Kid bufó.

-Oh, venga, lo puedes encontrar todo en el centro comercial del Grove 32.

Law cogió el bolígrafo de la mesa y se lo pasó a Kid junto con el papel.

-Escribe en qué tienda se puede encontrar qué, y puede que me lo piense.

* * *

Kid había estado mirando las noticias, algo sobre un crío que había desaparecido y tenía a toda la ciudad alborotada, cuando Law volvió llevando varias bolsas. Vio al hombre dejar la mitad de estas en la mesa de la cocina, probablemente comida que la nevera realmente había necesitado, y entonces caminar hacia él, dejando las bolsas en el regazo de Kid antes de sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

-Ahí lo tienes. No te he conseguido mucha ropa, tu dinero no daba para más.

-Gracias.

Abriendo la primera, el pelirrojo encontró sus cosas de baño. Cuando las sacó para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, se encontró con una taza rara en forma de pato rojo con el ceño fruncido. Sacándola, la levantó para que Law la viera.

-¿Y esto?

-Necesitas algo donde poner tu cepillo de dientes. No te preocupes, no ha costado nada.

Girándola en su mano para mirar el pato con más detalle, Kid preguntó:

-¿No podías haber robado algo menos feo?

-No.

Decidiendo dejarlo estar, una taza fea con un pato gratis seguía siendo una taza gratis, Kid pasó a la siguiente bolsa, que contenía ropa, y se alegró al ver que, a pesar de sus quejas, Law había comprado su ropa interior de la marca que le gustaba. El resto de la ropa, incluso, era parecida a cosas que Kid tenía, y supuso que el hombre recordaba haberlo visto con ellas.

-Gracias –dijo, e iba muy en serio.

Law no respondió.

-Eustass-ya.

Kid levantó la mirada del contenido de la bolsa para ver al otro hombre mirando la televisión.

La voz del periodista comenzó a registrarse en su cabeza cuando se giró a mirar.

-… evacuado a tiempo, y ahora esperan, ansiosos, muchos de ellos aún en la escena, esperando que sus casas…

La voz desapareció de nuevo cuando los ojos de Kid se centraron en la pantalla. Allí, a la luz de la tarde casi noche, emitiendo una oscura columna de humo y algunas llamas viéndose en diferentes partes, había un edificio. Un edificio en una calle que conocía muy bien, uno con el que era muy familiar.

Su edificio estaba en llamas.

* * *

Law había esperado que esa tarde fuese tranquila. Había ido a comprar como dijo que haría el día anterior, y si se había hecho con ese horrible pato había sido con la única intención de molestar a Kid por hacerle buscar su ropa. Si el pelirrojo le preguntaba por qué esta se parecía a cosas que Law sabía que le gustaban, siempre podía contestar que era lo primero que había visto.

Sus planes para la tarde habían sido cocinar para esa semana y meterse un poco con Kid, algo que había demostrado ser muy divertido.

Esa idea se había ido a la mierda en el momento en que había visto el fuego en un lugar que, aunque solo había estado dos veces allí, recordaba perfectamente.

Law tuvo que sujetar a Kid para evitar que el hombre tratase de salir por la puerta hecho una furia. Tampoco es como si hubiera podido llegar muy lejos. Su debilitado estado había permitido que el moreno pudiera detenerlo colocándose en su regazo, aunque sujetar su brazo bueno había costado bastante más esfuerzo; evitando por los pelos un golpe que habría terminado en un ojo morado y sujetando el brazo de Kid contra los cojines del sofá.

Kid había estado gritando insultos todo el tiempo, exigiendo que lo soltara y dedicando frases bastante creativas a una desconocida persona de cuya identidad Law estaba bastante seguro.

Para callarlo, Law lo besó y mordió su labio inferior, el pelirrojo demasiado desconcertado con la sucesión de eventos como para reaccionar, hasta que sintió al hombre hacer una mueca y una gota de sangre contra sus dientes.

Se separó.

-¿Estás más calmado ahora?

-¿Qué coño…? –A juzgar por el hecho de que no había gritado, Law supuso que Kid estaba de verdad más tranquilo, o por lo menos demasiado confuso para seguir atacándolo. Ambas le servían a Law.

-Parece que ha habido un accidente en tu edificio. ¿Estoy muy equivocado por ver el nombre de Crocodile en él?

Con esa pregunta la furia de Kid volvió a cobrar fuerza, y sus intentos por liberar su brazo y quitarse a Law de encima se reanudaron.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE HIJO DE PUTA!

-¡¿Quieres callarte ya?! –Law gritó también, y Kid le hizo caso. Probablemente porque era la primera vez que escuchaba a Law levantar la voz. Por alguna razón, mucha gente creía que no era capaz de hacerlo-. Gracias. Ahora, si me escuchas por un momento: no estás en condición de ir a ninguna parte, lo más probable es que te cayeras por las escaleras o en medio de la calle. Y, si por algún milagro lograses llegar a donde Crocodile está, no podrías atacarlo. Crocodile, o cualquiera que esté con él, te mataría. Así que deja de actuar como un estúpido descerebrado y espera hasta que te hayas recuperado, _entonces_ puedes ir a matarlo si quieres.

El silencio se alargó por varios minutos antes de que Kid, finalmente más calmado, hablase:

-Ese capullo ha quemado mi casa.

-Puedes quemar la suya con él dentro una vez estés mejor.

Kid sonrió ligeramente, a pesar de la furia aún brillando en sus ojos, y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-¿Me sueltas ahora?

-¿No te vas a poner violento?

El hombre sacudió la cabeza y Law liberó su brazo, moviendo la mano ahora libre para tocar la nueva herida de Kid en el labio. Se detuvo a mitad camino.

-Mierda.

-¿Qué?

Como respuesta, Law levantó la mano para enseñarle la palma a Kid, ahora cubierta de sangre.

-Te has abierto los cortes del brazo.

-Tú has hecho eso –acusó Kid, al parecer sin importarle estar sangrando.

Ignorándolo, Law se puso en pie.

-Voy a por unas vendas.

-¿No vas a echarme? ¿Tampoco a asesinarme brutalmente?

Law le dedicó su mejor sonrisa torcida, la que enervaba a prácticamente todo el que la veía. Kid simplemente parpadeó.

-Eres mi sujeto experimental, haría falta más que una medio comprensible reacción para eso.

* * *

-Es una mala idea.

-No lo es, solo tienes envidia.

-No tengo envidia, es una mala idea.

Law contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos y se puso la chaqueta.

-Eustass-ya, _tú_ eres el que está paranoico con lo de ser descubierto, esta es la mejor forma de tapar las cosas.

Kid lo fulminó con la mirada, pero dejó de insistir. Ambos sabían que Law tenía razón y Kid solo se quejaba porque no podía hacer nada más.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no puedes volver hasta el domingo.

Esta vez Law sí rodó los ojos y se giró para encarar al hombre, exasperado. Habían tenido esa conversación bastantes veces durante los últimos tres días. Kid simplemente no quería quedarse solo todo el fin de semana porque, al no poder moverse mucho, estaba casi seguro de que se aburriría como una ostra.

"Porque, Eustass-ya, siempre paso los fines de semana en casa de Donquixote-ya, y sería muy sospechoso si dejase de hacerlo sin una buena razón. Lo último que quiero es que mande a Vergo para asegurarse de que no estoy 'escondiendo nada' o, peor aún, que venga él mismo a comprobarlo. Esta situación es algo difícil de explicar, y preferiría hacerlo sin teneros en la misma habitación. Para evitar un baño de sangre y esas cosas.

-Ya –dijo Kid, y Law decidió no comentar en su parecido con un niño de cinco años de morros en ese momento.

-Como te he dicho, volveré en dos días. Tienes comida y cosas para entretenerte. No descargues mierda en mi ordenador.

Sin esperar por una respuesta, Law abrió la puerta y salió, cerrándola una vez estuvo fuera y echando el cerrojo. Puede que se le hubiese olvidado mencionar que dentro no había ninguna copia de la llave, y en ese momento el hombre no tenía la fuerza necesaria para tirar la puerta abajo.

Una cosa menos en la que pensar. Ya tenía bastante con el preocupado mejor amigo y con tener que fingir que no había hecho algo extremadamente estúpido y potencialmente letal delante de su familia.

Ese fin de semana se presentaba prometedor.

Tocando la aguja llena con una sustancia extremamente ilegal en su bolsillo, Law bajó los escalones de dos en dos. Llegaba más tarde que de costumbre gracias a la pataleta de Kid.

**Continuará**

* * *

Técnicamente, los puntos no pueden mojarse las primeras veinticuatro horas, pero Law lo está alargando para aprovecharse. También es verdad que Kid podría arrancárselos si intentase alcanzarse la espalda o algo así.


	16. Capítulo 16: Killer

Siguiendo el plan original para el fanfic, esto habría sido el capítulo 12. Igualmente, me alegro de que ya hayamos llegado, ya que esta parte me encanta :)

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Killer**

Killer podía ver la silueta del hombre desde bastante distancia antes de alcanzar la esquina donde sabía que Heart trabajaba, y no tuvo ningún problema para identificar al hombre apoyado casualmente contra la pared como el prostituto, no con las detalladas descripciones que Kid le había dado de varios de sus encuentros. Incluso si los tatuajes que sabía que el hombre tenía no estaban a la vista, cubiertos por las mangas del suéter que llevaba, la figura alta y delgada que irradiaba un aire de confianza contradictorio con todos los estereotipos de su profesión, y los pendientes que pudo ver al acercarse más, suavemente reflejando la escasa luz, eran más que suficientes para identificar a ese hombre como 'Heart'. Incluso tenía las marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos.

Cuando el rubio se detuvo, dos pasos separándolos, los labios del moreno se estiraron en una sonrisa confiada, superando cualquier cosa que Killer se hubiese podido imaginar por las historias de Kid.

-Bienvenido, Killer-ya, espero que no haya sido un inconveniente venir hasta aquí hoy.

-¿Dónde está Kid? –Preguntó Killer, mortalmente serio y directo al grano.

La sonrisa del otro no cambió.

-Está bien, o tan bien como alguien puede estar tras haber sido cortado hasta casi morir cinco días atrás.

Los ojos de Killer se abrieron, aunque su flequillo impidió que el hombre se diese cuenta.

-¿Dónde está? –Volvió a preguntar.

Ignorando su pregunta, Heart le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y se dio la vuelta para entrar en el callejón.

-Deberías venir aquí, dudo bastante que no tengamos público.

Dándole la razón a regañadientes, Killer siguió al hombre. Heart se detuvo una vez estuvieron fuera de la vista de la calle, y el rubio se acercó a él hasta que estuvieron prácticamente pecho contra pecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ahora te lo explico, aunque también hay otras cosas que tengo que decirte. –Heart levantó las manos y Killer se sorprendió al sentirlas apoyarse contra su pecho, incluso si era sobre su jersey. Al parecer el hombre no necesitaba ver su ceja alzada para saber lo que estaba pensando porque, su sonrisa creciendo, le explicó-: Como he dicho, creo que te están siguiendo, aunque el primero en sospecharlo fue Eustass-ya, y la mejor forma de que no piensen nada raro de este encuentro es que te folles a la puta, ¿no crees?

-No estoy muy de humor para eso –dijo Killer, notando cómo esas manos se movían lentamente sobre su pecho.

-No te preocupes por eso, te pondré de humor. –Killer no se sorprendió tanto como antes cuando las manos comenzaron a bajar-. Para responder a tu pregunta, Eustass-ya está en mi casa ahora mismo, aunque por razones obvias sería mejor que no os vierais.

Con el botón abierto y la cremallera bajada, la mano de Heart bajó su ropa interior. Por un momento, Killer pensó que habría sido mejor no llevar ropa interior. De haber sabido que esto iba a pasar, claro está.

-¿Qué pasó? –Decidiendo que, ya que estaba, podía participar, Killer llevó las manos al bajo de la sudadera de Law y las metió debajo de la tela, haciendo que el hombre se estremeciera por lo frías que estaban y la sensación del aire contra su piel.

Como imagino que ya sabes, hace un par de semanas tu jefe le pidió a Eustass-ya que entrenase a dos nuevos, y Eustass-ya aceptó. Me ha dicho que no vio nada raro en ello, ya que no era la primera vez que Crocodile le había pedido que haga algo así.

La respiración de Killer se entrecortó cuando una de las manos de Heart lo envolvió, los dedos de la otra pronto apareciendo para moverse por su cada vez más endurecido miembro. Killer movió sus propias manos hacia arriba hasta que encontró los pezones de Heart y los apretó, sintiéndose ligeramente satisfecho cuando con ello la sonrisa del hombre finalmente tembló.

-El domingo por la noche salieron a beber y uno de ellos se las apañó para ponerle algo a Eustass-ya en la bebida sin que se diera cuenta. Entonces, cuando volvían, detuvieron el coche una vez creyeron que estaba demasiado afectado por la droga para defenderse, lo arrastraron a un callejón y lo atacaron. Lo dejaron por muerto con las heridas que tenía y, no te equivoques con esto, Eustass-ya _habría_ muerto si no llego a encontrarlo. Por suerte para él, resulta que tengo amplios conocimientos de medicina.

Una de las manos desapareció de nuevo y en nada Killer notó cómo le metía algo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Eustass-ya lo ha escrito todo, ha dicho que ha puesto algo para que sepas que era él, para que no tengas que fiarte solo de mi palabra, aunque no estoy seguro de por qué –diciendo lo último en tono de burla, Heart lo apretó y Killer jadeó, dándose cuenta de que realmente estaba reaccionando a pesar de no haber tenido ganas de follar. Ese hombre sabía cómo usar las manos.

Decidiendo comprobar algo, Killer llevó sus manos al culo de Heart y lo apretó. Sí, podía entender por qué a Kid le gustaba tanto.

-Has dicho que Kid está tan bien como se puede esperar, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Sin detener sus atenciones, no es como si Killer quisiera que lo hiciera, Heart respondió, por primera vez la sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro y siendo sustituida por una expresión de seriedad.

-Tiene algunas heridas bastante serias, y no estoy seguro de que todas vayan a curarse por completo.

Killer se heló al escuchar eso, la preocupación que había sentido cuando Kid desapareció creciendo a lo que había sido antes de recibir la nota de su amigo. Ni siquiera Heart apretando ligeramente sus testículos o frotando la punta de su polla lo hizo relajarse.

-¿Qué heridas?

Apretándose contra él, y hablando tan cerca de la piel de su cuello que Killer podía sentir cada exhalación, Heart respondió.

-Su brazo izquierdo recibió la mayoría de los cortes, no estoy seguro de que vaya a recuperar la sensibilidad por completo. Y luego está su ojo.

Ahora Killer no estaba simplemente sorprendido. Agarrando a Heart de los hombros, lo empujó contra la pared, mirándolo fijamente a la cara.

-¿Qué pasa con su ojo?

Killer estaba seguro de que de haber sido Heart otro hombre, habría girado la cabeza. En vez de ello, lo que hizo fue mirarlo directamente, a donde estaban sus ojos detrás del flequillo, con la expresión más seria que le había visto.

El cuchillo cortó su ojo izquierdo. No es muy profundo, así que no ha perdido el ojo, pero no puedo asegurar que vaya a recuperar la visión o que no vaya a haber otras secuelas permanentes. Probablemente se podría haber evitado en un hospital, pero Eustass-ya se negó a ir, diciendo que el riesgo era demasiado alto.

Al escuchar eso, e incluso con la preocupación por el bienestar de su amigo, Killer no pudo evitar reírse. Solo Kid era capaz de arriesgarse a una discapacidad permanente para evitar preguntas incómodas que podría haber dirigido para hacerlo parecer un atraco. Por supuesto, el desagrado de Kid por los hospitales no tenía nada que ver.

-Bueno, eso es culpa suya.

Killer vio, divertido, que en algún momento y sin que él se diera cuenta, Heart se había bajado los pantalones y ahora solo una de sus piernas estaba cubierta, si es que se podía llamar así al montón de tela caído alrededor de su pie izquierdo. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-Ahora sería un buen momento para decir que no tengo ningún condón.

Al escucharlo, la sonrisa divertida de Heart volvió y este sacó un pequeño paquete de plástico.

-Lo tengo cubierto.

-¿Qué talla es? –Preguntó Killer, mirando aprensivamente el pequeño paquete. Su talla estaba un poco por encima de la media, y había tenido algunas experiencias embarazosas de adolescente.

-La tuya.

-¿Cómo…? –La sonrisa creció-. Oh, claro. –Kid, por supuesto. Debería habérselo imaginado.

Heart rompió el plástico y en nada Killer estuvo cubierto con el condón.

Sosteniéndolo contra la pared, el rubio levantó las piernas del otro hombre y Heart le rodeó la cintura con ellas y el cuello con los brazos. No teniendo que sostenerlo, Killer lo cogió de las caderas y se colocó antes de embestir hacia delante, entrando en él y arrancándole un jadeo.

-¿No se supone que te gusta así? –Preguntó Killer, aprovechando la oportunidad para meterse con el moreno.

-Sí, pero gracias al amigo de _alguien_ no he follado en días.

-Eso es horrible –dijo Killer, y comenzó a embestir, moviendo las manos por el cuerpo de Heart y llevándolas de nuevo a su pecho.

El hombre incline la cabeza hacia delante y llevó los labios al cuello de Killer, besando y lamiendo la piel entre jadeos y gemidos por los movimientos del rubio. Killer se fijó en que esos gemidos no parecían fingidos, y él había escuchado bastantes de estos de las 'citas' que varios de los hombres de Crocodile llevaban a fiestas, y su pensamiento se confirmó con un gemido particularmente alto que debía significar que había encontrado la próstata.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Preguntó Killer.

-Ahora, -Heart apretó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Killer y los acercó más-, Eustass-ya tiene que recuperarse, y le va a costar como mínimo un mes.

Killer sonrió divertido, imaginándose lo desesperado que Kid debía estar ante el prospecto de una larga recuperación, y decidió que por ahora ya había preguntado todo lo que quería saber.

Centrando toda su atención en el hombre que tenía contra la pared, Killer aceleró sus movimientos, entrando y saliendo más deprisa a cada embestida de sus caderas, cambiando el ángulo de estas en función de lo altos que eran los gemidos de Heart, en las redondeadas uñas clavándose en su espalda a través de la tela y las pausas de la boca en su cuello.

Killer apretó al moreno contra la pared cuando se vino, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de Heart para tratar de ahogar su propio gemido, pero falló al sentir las paredes del hombre contrayéndose a su alrededor y apretándolo, indicando que él no era el único que había alcanzado el clímax.

Se quedaron en la misma posición por largos segundos, la espalda de Heart contra la pared, los brazos del hombre alrededor del cuello de Killer y sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio, la cabeza de Killer apoyada en el hombro del hombre más delgado y sus manos sosteniéndole las caderas.

Entonces Killer sintió los hombros de Heart temblar, y estuvo confuso por un momento antes de escuchar las suaves risas. El hombre se estaba riendo.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

Heart no respondió, al parecer centrando sus esfuerzos en contener la risa, algo en lo que estaba fallando, aunque cuando Killer levantó la cabeza, molesto, pudo ver en la expresión del hombre que estaba intentando no estallar en carcajadas.

Moviendo las piernas de Heart de alrededor de su cintura, Killer salió de él y Heart bajó los brazos, agachándose para subirse los pantalones. A Killer no se le pasó por alto que el hombre no solo había ignorado su pregunta, sino que todavía se estaba riendo.

Llevando las manos a su miembro, Killer se quitó el condón y fue a cerrar la bragueta de su pantalón, yendo a repetir la pregunta, cuando lo notó. A través de su jersey podía notar algo espeso, aunque líquido, pegado a la tela.

-Mierda –exclamó, dándose cuenta de que ahora la parte de delante de su jersey estaba cubierto de semen.

Volviendo a levantarse ya vestido, Heart metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera y sacó un paquete de pañuelos, cogiendo uno y ofreciéndoselo a Killer.

-Deberías ir con más cuidado –dijo el hombre, divertido, aunque al menos ya no se estaba riendo.

Aceptando los pañuelos, Killer comenzó a tratar de limpiar su ropa tanto como fuera posible.

-La próxima vez te follo desde detrás.

No vio la expresión del hombre, sus ojos fijos en la tela y la mancha que estaba limpiando, pero aún así escuchó la curiosidad de Heart.

-¿La próxima vez, Killer-ya?

-Pues claro. Quiero ir sabiendo cómo está Kid.

Satisfecho con la mancha mojada que podría pasar por una bebida volcada, Killer le devolvió los pañuelos restantes a Heart y sacó su cartera.

-¿Cuánto te debo?

* * *

Law se había ido de la esquina después del próximo cliente, cansado de estar de pie con el frío y decidiendo que, después de todo, aún le quedaba caso todo el dinero que había conseguido en casa de Christopher hacía poco más de un mes.

Se detuvo en las puertas del jardín de casa de Doflamingo al ver las luces encendidas por las ventanas del salón, a pesar de que eran casi las tres de la mañana.

Dándose cuenta de que algo debía haber pasado, se dio prisa en entrar y se dirigió a esa habitación, donde encontró a Doflamingo sentado en uno de los sofás, una llorosa Baby 5 acurrucado a su lado y Monet al otro lado de la chica, acariciándole la espalda en un gesto reconfortante.

Vergo estaba de pie junto a la mesa de café, donde había una bandeja con un vaso vacío y un plato lleno de galletas, y se llevó un dedo frente a los labios cuando vio a Law, negando con la cabeza.

Law entendió el mensaje y fue a irse, pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta sus ojos se encontraron con los de Doflamingo, quien por una vez no llevaba las gafas, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. El hombre estaba furioso, lo más enfadado que Law lo había visto en años, y mientras salía de la habitación decidió que, hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado, alguien iba a morir por ello.

Subió a las escaleras y fue a la habitación de Doflamingo, decidiendo que le preguntaría al hombre lo que había pasado en cuanto volviera.

Probablemente debería calmarlo también para evitar algún incidente mañana.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, Law comenzó a quitarse la ropa y pensó que era una suerte que ese día solo hubiese tenido tres clientes.

**Continuará**

* * *

Por favor, dejad un review, solo os costará un momento y a mí me haréis muy feliz :)


	17. Capítulo 17: La paranoia

Leyendo los reviews del capítulo anterior, me he dado cuenta de que hay gente que no ha relacionado cierto detalle, así que, para aquellos que han pensado que Kid podría tener celos porque Killer se haya acostado con Law, os recomiendo que os volváis a leer la última escena del capítulo 15 :)

* * *

**Capítulo 17: La paranoia**

Law estaba de rodillas en la cama, desnudo, y abrió el bote de lubricante, cubriendo tres de sus dedos en él.

No sentía muy a menudo la necesidad de utilizarlo, esas veces limitándose a cuando había tenido una noche muy ocupada o un cliente al que le daba particularmente igual su cuerpo, las raras ocasiones en que llevaba un tiempo sin haber tenido sexo y cuando se esperaba una noche dura.

Como ahora.

No era como si Doflamingo fuese a violarlo o algo por el estilo, Law estaba más que dispuesto a participar, pero cuando el hombre estaba de un humor particularmente malo, como el que Law le acababa de ver, era mejor hacerle descargar lo peor de este de una forma no destructiva, y aunque no se ponía violento, el humor del hombre se reflejaba en sus acciones,

Law metió dos dedos sin problemas, y los movió un poco antes de añadir el tercero. No era cuestión de dilatarse, pues eso ya lo había tenido bastante esa noche y Doflamingo entraría sin mayor dificultad, el objetivo era cubrir su interior con tanto lubricante como fuera posible, para hacer la fricción más fácil y asegurarse de que el mal humor del otro hombre no resultaba en una experiencia menos placentera para él.

Sacó dos dedos, los metió en el lubricante una vez más y los llevó a su entrada de nuevo.

Law acababa de dejar el bote en la mesita de noche cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, y mientras se giraba escuchó la reacción de Doflamingo a la imagen que presentaba.

-Joder.

Law sonrió.

El hombre estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, una mano aún en el pomo, la otra apretada en un puño a su lado y los ojos pegados al trasero de Law, que estaba encarado a la puerta.

-Hola, Donquixote-ya. Me he tomado la libertad de preparar las cosas, espero que no te importe.

Law retiró los dedos de su trasero una vez más y los limpió en las sábanas.

Esa era toda la invitación que Doflamingo necesitaba.

Cerrando la puerta con un portazo, el rubio se dirigió a la cama, prácticamente arrancándose los pantalones por el camino, prenda que sin duda se había puesto a toda prisa antes, ya que por lo demás iba con el pecho descubierto y descalzo, y se subió a la cama detrás de Law, sujetándolo de la barbilla y estampando sus labios contra los del moreno. Doflamingo lo empujó para ponerlo a cuatro patas y, soltando su barbilla para sostenerlo de las caderas con ambas manos, lo empaló de una sola embestida.

Law rompió el beso con un gemido, y movió los brazos de forma que sus codos y antebrazos, no solo las manos, estuviesen apoyados sobre el colchón.

Doflamingo entraba y salía de él a un ritmo que Law quería seguir con sus caderas, pero no podía hacerlo por las manos del otro hombre que aún lo sujetaban, las uñas enterrándose en su piel y los dedos apretándolo con tanta fuerza que el moreno no dudaba que dejarían marca.

Podría haber preguntado por lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que sería difícil juntar las palabras entre los gemidos y jadeos, ya que incluso de tan mal humor Doflamingo se las apañaba para golpear su próstata más veces que las que no lo hacía, y decidió esperar. De todas formas, dudaba que el hombre estuviese dispuesto a mantener una conversación en ese momento tanto como estaba seguro de que lo explicaría todo una vez se hubiese calmado.

Por ahora Law se concentró en la polla moviéndose dentro de él, las manos impidiéndole hacer mucho más que expresar sus reacciones a esta, y la boca que acababa de descender sobre su cuello, la lengua de Doflamingo asaltando el punto especialmente sensible bajo su oreja, subiendo de vez en cuando a jugar con sus pendientes.

Law sintió, más que escuchó, el orgasmo de Doflamingo, cuando el hombre se tensó, su boca y lengua deteniéndose, y pronto se vino en el trasero de Law, sus manos apretándole las caderas con aún más fuerza. Una de las muchas rarezas de Doflamingo era que cuando estaba de muy mal humor se volvía insólitamente silencioso incluso con el placer.

El hombre no esperó a recuperarse para salir de Law y cayó a su lado en la cama. Doflamingo atrajo a Law contra su cuerpo y el más joven se giró para mirarlo.

Los ojos del rubio recorrieron el cuerpo de Law hasta detenerse en su todavía erecta y desatendida polla.

-Perdona por eso, -dijo el hombre, estirando una mano para envolver sus largos dedos sobre ella.

-No te preocupes, -dijo Law, pero aún así embistió las caderas contra la mano del hombre-. ¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, gracias por eso.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Doflamingo, lentamente, se ocupaba de él hasta que Law se estremeció y, de una forma mucho más calmada que antes, se corrió sobre las sábanas, la mano del hombre y los vientres de ambos, ya que estaban tan cerca que podrían haberse besado sin necesidad de estirar el cuello.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó finalmente Law, y vio algo de la furia reaparecer en los ojos de Doflamingo.

-No estoy muy seguro, -reconoció el hombre, moviendo la mano que todavía estaba en la entrepierna de Law para rodearlo por la cintura-, pero algún capullo se acercó a Baby 5 cuando estaba trabajando y, bueno, ya sabes que es incapaz de decirle que no a nadie que le pida ayuda.

Law asintió, recordando cómo mucha gente, miembros de la familia incluidos, tendía a aprovecharse de la chica por eso. Supuso que esta vez era algo peor que intentar sacarle dinero.

-Dijo que el tío vino y le preguntó por la Familia.

Law no dijo nada, imaginándose el tipo de preguntas que el hombre había hecho, y en vez de eso puso su mano sobre la mano libre de Doflamingo, que estaba cerrada en un puño con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

-Hizo que le dijera sobre mí, sobre Vergo, Monet, nuestros negocios y hasta sobre ti. El tío no se dejó mucho.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No estoy seguro, ni siquiera sé quién coño podría ser.

-¿Qué hay de Baby 5?

-Está hecha un lío. Y no va a salir de la casa hasta que aprenda a decir que no y resolvamos todo esto. Está con Monet ahora.

A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, Law no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al escucharlo. Al menos eso significaba que Doflamingo no estaba enfadado con ella y no iba a pagarla con ella. Ya era algo.

-¿Ha dicho algo que pudiera ayudar a identificarlo?

Viendo cómo los ojos de Doflamingo se oscurecían, Law supuso que aún había más cosas que no le había contado.

-Ha dicho que es muy alto pero no le vio la cara. Llevaba una máscara. Baby 5 dice que le recordaba al _Joker _de una baraja de cartas.

Esa era una razón para cabrearse, y una clara declaración de intenciones. Escuchando eso debía haber enfadado al hombre frente a él aún más. Era como si alguien se estuviera riendo de él.

-Eso no tiene sentido –comentó Law.

El brazo alrededor de su cintura se apretó.

-¿Qué no tiene sentido? –Doflamingo prácticamente gruñó, y Law se dio cuenta de que estaba casi de tan mal humor como antes.

-Es como una declaración de guerra, lo que significaría que viene de una de las otras familias, y con lo que pasó hace no mucho con esos dos espías no veo a Crocodile haciendo algo tan evidente.

-Y Barbablanca nunca haría algo así, -se dio cuenta Doflamingo, y se fijó en la expresión de Law para asegurarse de que había alcanzado la misma conclusión-, lo que significaría que Crocodile tiene al menos algo de razón con su paranoia.

Law sonrió, divertido.

-Sería irónico que nos hayamos burlado de él durante meses y luego resulte que tenía razón.

-Les diré a los chicos que presten más atención.

-Antes de eso… -Law empezó, y empujó a Doflamingo para tumbarlo de espaldas.

El hombre levantó una ceja, pero no lo detuvo cuando se subió sobre él, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

* * *

Law despertó pasado el mediodía, y se sorprendió al notar el largo brazo que todavía lo envolvía, apretándolo contra un cálido pecho bajo las mantas.

Normalmente Doflamingo se levantaba relativamente temprano sin importar cuánto tiempo hubieran estado despiertos la noche anterior, pero hoy seguía ahí y, a juzgar por su respiración, profundamente dormido.

Por supuesto, Law sonrió, había cansado al hombre bastante más de lo normal la noche anterior. Dudaba que el rubio fuese a estar ni la mitad de enfadado cuando se despertara. Y ese mal humor era probablemente la otra razón por la que Doflamingo seguía ahí: nadie, ni siquiera Vergo, se arriesgaría a molestarlo en ese estado a no ser que fuera una situación de vida o muerte. Y algunos ni entonces.

Pero, dejando las reacciones de otros de lado, la situación era seria. Hasta entonces se habían tomado la paranoia de Crocodile como una fuente de diversión y una broma, pero Law había ido muy en serio la noche anterior: era precisamente esa paranoia lo que impediría a Crocodile hacer un movimiento tan obvio, y Barbablanca era demasiado honorable para algo así.

Parecía más algo que haría alguien que intentaba causar discordia y desconfianza. Ahora mismo las tres familias no tenían ningún conflicto serio, hacía varios años que habían alcanzado una especie de equilibrio, pero eso podría cambiar fácilmente.

Y al parecer ya lo había hecho.

Algo del estilo de lo que le había pasado a Baby 5 debía haber sucedido para desencadenar la paranoia de Crocodile, y obviamente el hombre había pensado que Doflamingo tenía algo que ver. No era una idea descabellada, teniendo en cuenta las excentricidades de Doflamingo. Pero Law sabía que su jefe y amante no había hecho ningún movimiento contra Crocodile en años.

Y no era el único del que sospechaba.

Law se hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Kid qué era lo que había hecho a Crocodile sospechar de él en un principio.

Eso lo llevó de nuevo al hombre que se había acercado a Baby 5 la noche anterior. Se había aprovechado de una debilidad para sus propósitos, así que probablemente él y para quien quiera que trabajara, ya que dudaba que un solo hombre se atreviese a llevar a cabo algo así, buscaban cualquier debilidad de la que poder aprovecharse.

Con esa idea todavía en mente, Law levantó con cuidado el brazo de Doflamingo y salió de la cama, volviendo a tapar al hombre antes de buscar a tientas sus pantalones por el suelo, sin molestarse por el resto de la ropa o los zapatos, ya que la casa estaba enmoquetada y mantenida a una agradable temperatura.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta silenciosamente otra vez antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Baby 5. Antes de llegar, se encontró con Monet en el pasillo.

-Está dormida, -dijo la chica, suponiendo correctamente a dónde iba.

-Tengo que preguntarle algo.

Monet negó con la cabeza.

-Incluso si estuviera despierta, no está en condiciones de responder preguntas. Me ha dicho todo lo que el hombre quería saber, así que pregúntame a mí y veré si puedo ayudarte.

-Donquixote-ya dijo que el hombre preguntó por mí. ¿Qué quería saber?

-No mucho, solo preguntó si seguías acostándote con Joker.

**-**¿Si _seguía_ acostándome con él? –Monet asintió-. ¿Nada más?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Joker insistió, pero Baby 5 aseguró que eso es todo lo que preguntó. Al parecer no mencionó al Cirujano.

-Ya veo. –Se dio la vuelta-. Gracias.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí.

-Deberías comer algo, te has saltado el desayuno y la comida, -dijo Monet, y aunque el estómago de Law estaba de acuerdo con ella, él simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

-No, primero tengo que hablar con Donquixote-ya.

-¿Vas a despertarlo? Te matará.

Law le dedicó una sonrisa sobre su hombro.

-No, no lo hará.

* * *

Solo le costó algunas caricias, lametones y succiones para conseguir que Doflamingo, con su no-matutina erección, se corriera, y cuando Law subió por su cuerpo, semen cayendo por su barbilla, manchando sus mejillas e incluso la punta de su nariz, el hombre ya estaba completamente despierto y sonriéndole.

-No es que me queje, ¿pero hay alguna razón en particular para esto?

Law sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Monet parecía pensar que me matarías si te despertaba, tenía que demostrar que se equivocaba.

El hombre se rio y tiró de Law hacia abajo, sobre él, lamiendo el semen de su rostro.

A pesar de lo tentado que Law estaba de quedarse así, tal vez provocarle una nueva erección a Doflamingo, puso las manos en el pecho del hombre y se levantó para sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, -dijo, serio.

Doflamingo también se sentó.

-No me gusta cómo suena eso.

-Puede que no, pero tengo una idea y tienes que escucharme. Antes que nada, voy a recordarte que me debes mi regalo de cumpleaños, y estoy dispuesto a utilizarlo si es necesario.

Se miraron por largos segundos antes de que Doflamingo asintiera con cautela.

-¿Qué has hecho?

**Continuará**


	18. Capítulo 18: Acciones y consecuencias

Siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero me puse enferma y no pude terminar el capítulo a tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Acciones y consecuencias**

Eustass Kid estaba cambiando canales en busca de algo medio decente que mirar. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y, siguiendo cualquier horario medio decente, debería estar durmiendo, pero se había pasado tanto tiempo como le había sido posible del día anterior durmiendo en un intento por que el tiempo pasase más deprisa y ahora no estaba nada cansado.

Era una situación muy molesta. Ya no se sentía tan agotado como el primer par de días, pero tampoco tenía la energía suficiente para hacer nada demasiado agotador por un alargado periodo de tiempo. Y, sinceramente, se había pasado tanto tiempo jugando a videojuegos y viendo películas que se había quedado sin lo segundo y se había empezado a aburrir de lo primero. Nunca creyó que se aburriría de jugar a videojuegos, ya que uno de sus sueños de adolescente había sido el de poder pasar el resto de su vida en una habitación con toda la comida y bebida que quisiera y tantos juegos como fuera capaz de jugar.

Nada como unas heridas incapacitantes para cambiar la perspectiva de uno.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, y se giró en el sofá para ver a Law entrando por ella, cerrándola de nuevo con bastante fuerza.

-¿No se suponía que volvías esta tarde? –Preguntó Kid, desconcertado, y se sintió estúpido en el momento en que las palabras dejaron sus labios.

Law lo miró, y Kid se sorprendió de nuevo al no ver ni rastro de diversión o burla en su rostro. Solamente había visto la cara de Law sin ninguna de ellas o excitación en contadas ocasiones, como la vez en que Kid se lo había follado estando de mal humor o cuando se había estado muriendo en el callejón.

A Kid no le gustaba esa expresión.

-Cambio de planes -dijo Law, quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola junto a la puerta.

Kid se había esperado que si Law lo descubría despierto a esa hora le echaría la bronca, o como mínimo le haría algún comentario molesto, pero Law simplemente pasó por su lado sin decirle nada y fue a la cocina.

Iba cojeando.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó Kid, y Law se detuvo con la puerta de la nevera a medio abrir.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ha pasado algo?

Al menos no intentaba negarlo.

-Dijiste que volverías esta tarde, pero no puedes haber hecho más que acabar de trabajar. Y estás cojeando. Te he visto después de trabajar antes, y no cojeabas entonces.

Law abrió la puerta por completo y metió la cabeza en la nevera buscando algo.

-Pero me has visto cojear antes, Eustass-ya, ¿qué pasa si solo he tenido un fin de semana movido?

Kid sonrió al recordar la vez que había visto a Law cojear.

-¿Qué pasa, que has tenido veinticuatro horas de sexo?

Law sacó una botella de yogurt líquido de la nevera y cerró la puerta, dándose la vuelta y bebiendo antes de responder.

-Algo así. He tenido mucho sexo.

-¿No deberías estar de buen humor entonces? ¿O ha sido un cliente de mierda?

-No, no ha habido nada fuera de lo ordinario en el trabajo.

Law caminó al sofá y se sentó al lado de Kid. Volvió a beber antes de continuar.

-Es solo... Las cosas están un poco liadas ahora mismo. Donquixote-ya está muy enfadado.

Kid quiso preguntar sobre ello, pero se contuvo. Había aprendido bastantes cosas acerca de Law esos días, y había supuesto otras tantas. Una de ellas era que el hombre no era propenso a conversaciones de temas muy personales. Desde luego, Law era directo hasta el punto de ser maleducado la mitad del tiempo, pero también era muy reservado con su vida e información relevante. Kid estaba seguro de que si lo interrumpía, el otro hombre simplemente dejaría de hablar.

-Y le he contado lo tuyo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritó Kid, incapaz de contenerse esta vez. Se abalanzó sobre Law, agarrándolo de un hombro con la mano buena-. ¡¿Le has dicho a _Donquixote Doflamingo_ que estoy aquí?! ¡¿Estás loco o qué?!

Law puso una mano sobre la suya y apretó con fuerza suficiente para dejarle claro a Kid que ahora mismo no tenía la fuerza necesaria para ganarlo.

-No te pongas así. No soy imbécil, Donquixote-ya me ha debido un favor desde hace algún tiempo, sabía que podría evitar que viniera a por ti, y lo habría descubierto tarde o temprano. Me pareció que está era la mejor opción.

Kid lo fulminó con la mirada.

-A mí no me lo parece.

Law se encogió de hombros.

-¿Así que te ha echado?

-No, no me echaría de la familia por algo así. Simplemente decidimos que sería mejor dejar de vernos por un tiempo.

Kid no supo cómo responder a eso. Law estaba diciéndole básicamente que había perdido su posición como amante de Doflamingo por salvarle la vida. Debería estar enfadado porque Law se lo hubiese dicho al hombre para empezar, y hasta cierto punto lo estaba, pero al mismo tiempo podía entender el razonamiento detrás de esa acción: sin importar lo que se hubiese enfadado Doflamingo por la noticia, no era nada en comparación a cómo habría reaccionado si lo hubiese descubierto a través de un tercero o, incluso, si Law se lo hubiese dicho un tiempo después.

Y Law había dicho que había usado un favor que Doflamingo le debía para asegurarse de que nada le pasase a Kid.

Se preguntó brevemente cómo habría conseguido Law ese favor.

-¿Tienes un bálsamo o algo?

Law parpadeó, confuso por el repentino cambio de tema.

-¿Qué?

-Un bálsamo para el dolor. Te duele el culo, ¿verdad?

-¿Es una excusa para sacarme algo? Porque te aseguro que no estoy de humor para sexo.

Kid bufó.

-No me paso el día pensando en sexo, Law. Solo intento ser decente –dijo Kid, avergonzado por esa admisión a pesar de que había conseguido evitar usar la palabra 'amable'.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, Law no sonrió burlonamente ni hizo un comentario molesto. Sonrió, pero era un gesto pequeño, la expresión más suave que Kid le había visto.

-Está en el armario del baño.

Law fue a levantarse, pero Kid usó la mano todavía apoyada en su hombro para frenarlo.

-Yo lo traigo.

-Estás herido, Eustass-ya –protestó Law.

-Puedo caminar hasta el baño.

Y con eso Kid se levantó, sin Law intentando detenerlo, y fue al baño, abrió el armario y encontró el bálsamo sin problemas.

Cuando volvió a entrar en el salón se encontró a Law de pie y, para su sorpresa, el moreno se había quitado los pantalones, que dejó sobre uno de los reposabrazos del sofá.

-Joder, si te pones a hacer cosas así vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Law sonrió ligeramente y volvió a subirse al sofá, pero en vez de sentarse se colocó de rodillas sobre los cojines, y Kid se acercó, sentándose a su lado.

El moreno lo miró un momento, como evaluándolo, y después se giró, arrodillándose delante de él y dándole una muy buena vista de su trasero. De no haber estado herido, Kid estaba seguro de que Law se habría colocado a horcajadas sobre su regazo, pero ahora esa parecía ser la mejor posición.

Tampoco es como si se quejara.

Destapando el pequeño tubo tan bien como pudo con una sola mano, Kid se las apañó para echarse algo de bálsamo en uno de sus dedos y repartirlo sobre este con los demás antes de llevar la mano al culo de Law y, con más cuidado del habitual, meter el dedo en su entrada.

Law hizo un ruido de protesta.

-¿Estás seguro de que no ha pasado nada malo? No te dolía tanto la última vez, y follamos mucho.

Law se rió un poco y apretó su dedo. Kid le habría dado una palmada en el trasero de haber podido usar la otra mano.

-Nada, en serio. Solo puede que supiese lo que iba a pasar y decidiera aprovecharme mientras podía.

Kid se rio, incrédulo, su dedo moviéndose ligeramente para cubrir tanto del interior de Law como pudiera con el bálsamo.

-¿Te follaste a Doflamingo hasta este punto solo por si no podías volver a hacerlo?

Law murmuró algo que podía pasar por asentimiento e hizo una mueca. Captando la indirecta, Kid sacó el dedo y lo volvió a embadurnar antes de meterlo de nuevo.

-Estás loco.

Law giró la cabeza para mirarlo sobre su hombro con una sonrisa ladeada.

-No te oí quejarte la última vez.

-No –le dio la razón Kid, y justo entonces su dedo encontró la próstata de Law y este gimió. Decidiendo que le gustaba más así, Kid la golpeó de nuevo.

Law estaba empezando a reaccionar a sus atenciones, y Kid podría haber seguido y, si no follar, al menos hacer algo, pero simplemente retiró el dedo una vez más una vez había repartido el bálsamo y volvió a tapar el tubo.

El otro hombre se quedó en la misma posición por un momento antes de moverse hasta que estuvo sentado junto a él.

-Estoy sorprendido, esperaba que intentases algo.

Kid dejó el tubo en la mesa y lo miró.

-Has dicho que no estás de humor.

Law se encogió de hombros.

-¿Acaso importa? –Ante la mirada desconcertada de Kid, elaboró-. En el trabajo casi nunca estoy de humor y lo hago igual.

-No estás en el trabajo –gruñó Kid, sintiéndose incómodo y a la defensiva por el comentario.

Law se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-Sigues siendo mi cliente.

-No, no lo soy.

Law lo miró fijamente y Kid le devolvió la mirada antes de continuar. Distraídamente se dio cuenta de que Law no parecía sorprendido, tal vez desconcertado, pero no sorprendido.

-No soy tu jodido cliente, no quiero serlo.

Law ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Eso significa que no quieres acostarte más conmigo?

-No.

El silencio se alargó entre ellos hasta que Law preguntó:

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

A Kid le costó un poco formar una respuesta y, cuando lo hizo, no era algo que le gustase decir.

-No lo sé, ¿vale? Solo sé que no quiero volver a pagarte para que te abras de piernas en ese puto callejón.

Kid miró a Law directamente a los ojos, tratando de hacerle saber lo en serio que iba. Puede que el sexo en la calle fuera divertido a veces, pero no le gustaba la idea de que su vida sexual girase en torno a ese jodido lugar, ya que Kid no había estado con nadie más casi desde que pagó por los servicios de Heart la primera vez hacía tantos meses. Y el hecho de que tuviese que pagar cada vez para tenerlo era algo que no le gustaba. Al principio le había dado igual, el sexo era muy bueno y valía hasta el último beli, pero, desde que hicieron el trato hacía más de un mes, algo se retorcía en su estómago cada vez que abría la cartera para pagarle al otro hombre.

-… Eustass-ya, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando te recuperes?

Kid parpadeó, y le costó un momento entender que Law le había preguntado algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que le había dicho.

-No sé. Supongo que tendré que esconderme para que Crocodile no me encuentre. Y quiero matar al cabrón.

-Podrías quedarte –sugirió Law, y Kid se dio cuenta, para su sorpresa, de que el moreno estaba mirando a algún punto detrás de él, pero no a él, mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-¿Quedarme?

-Sí. Este lío se acabará arreglando, y Donquixote-ya sabe lo valioso que podrías ser. Estoy seguro de que podrías unirte a la familia y, si quieres, podrías ser mi amante también.

Kid estaba atónito, y se pasó el siguiente minuto o así procesando lo que Law acababa de sugerir antes de responder.

-¿Pero no eres, o al menos eras, el amante de Doflamingo? ¿No se cabreará más?

-Nunca hemos sido exclusivos, o no me habría dejado trabajar. Es mi jefe, ¿recuerdas?

-Vale. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no intentará matarme nada más verme o algo por el estilo?

Law sonrió divertido.

-Es un hombre inteligente, incluso ahora reconoce las ventajas de tenerte de su lado, especialmente con todo el asunto de Crocodile.

Kid resopló por la mención a la paranoia de su antiguo jefe. Había sido molesta por meses, y al final casi le había costado la vida. Kid se sentía con derecho a odiarla.

-No tienes que responderme ahora, solo piénsalo –dijo Law, y se levantó-. Me voy a la cama, deberías hacer lo mismo.

Y con eso, el hombre cogió sus pantalones del sofá y fue a la habitación, dejando a Kid solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Kid estaba tumbado en el sofá, aún despierto una hora después dándole vueltas a su conversación con Law.

De verdad que no había pensado en lo que haría una vez se recuperase, más allá de la ocasional fantasía sangrienta con Crocodile o esos dos imbéciles que casi lo habían matado.

Ahora se encontraba con una opción en la que nunca había pensado, y que le habría parecido imposible incluso si lo hubiera hecho.

A pesar de la situación y su pelea con Doflamingo, Law parecía convencido de que el hombre aún vería los beneficios de que Kid se les uniera. Kid podía entenderlo hasta cierto punto, ya que lo que había oído y sabía acerca de Doflamingo no solo hablaba de un hombre excéntrico obsesionado con el rosa, sino de alguien realmente inteligente que siempre elegía el camino que menos se esperaba y, a veces, uno del que nadie había pensado.

Pero ese conocimiento acerca del hombre no volvía la decisión más fácil, ya que según esa lógica Law podría estar completamente equivocado y Doflamingo decidiría matar a Kid sin más. Por supuesto, estaba el hecho de que Law conocía al hombre muy bien, siendo, o habiendo sido, su amante, pero eso también dependía en qué clase de relación habían tenido. Cuando descubrió que Doflamingo había dejado a Law estar arriba, Kid había pensado que debía ser una relación muy íntima en otros aspectos además del sexual, pero después de hoy ya no estaba tan seguro. Tal vez a Doflamingo le gustaba estar abajo más de lo que su reputación sugería y no era algo tan especial como Kid había creído, o simplemente no le había sentado bien que Law tomase una decisión tan arriesgada sin ninguna prueba de que no iba a salirle el tiro por la culata.

Cualquiera que fueran las circunstancias actuales y sus razones, Kid tenía una vida en la que pensar, y sus opciones no parecían demasiado prometedoras.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Reviews? :D


	19. Capítulo 19: Con el paso de los días

**Capítulo 19: Con el paso de los días**

-Oye, Law, –habló Kid al día siguiente tras el desayuno, aunque por la hora técnicamente tendría que haber sido comida-, ¿qué te dijo Killer el otro día?

-No mucho. Preguntó por tu estado, pareció divertido por tu soberana estupidez y le gustó tanto mi gran habilidad sexual que decidió convertirse en un cliente habitual.

Ignorando la pulla que le había lanzado, algo a lo que Kid se había acostumbrado en la última semana, le dirigió una mirada escéptica al otro.

-Eso no suena a algo que Killer diría.

Law, que estaba lavando los platos mientras Kid lo observaba desde el sofá, se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que esas no fueran sus palabras exactas.

Ahora Kid se sentía incluso más escéptico.

-¿Y cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas?

-Algo de comprobar tu progreso. Una excusa, si me lo preguntas a mí, aunque creo que tendré una nota para ti la semana que viene.

Kid bufó ante el comportamiento de Law. El moreno se comportaba de forma más molesta que su habitual actitud engreída y autosuficiente, de alguna forma más alegre, por muy perturbador que esa idea fuera, y si Kid no lo hubiera visto la noche anterior habría pensado que estaba de un muy molesto buen humor.

Esa era una idea aún más perturbadora que el humor de Law en sí.

-Por cierto, Eustass-ya, ¿quién es ese Ricitos de Oro al que no dejas de mencionar en tus notas?

Kid resopló, divertido, habiendo sabido ya que Law leía las notas.

-Es solo el primer tío al que Killer y yo nos follamos juntos. Ni me molesté en aprenderme su nombre.

Law giró la cabeza para mirar a Kid, una ceja levantada en un gesto de curiosidad.

-¿Juntos?

-No se la metimos los dos al mismo tiempo, nos turnamos. También con su boca, el tío tenía unas ganas ridículas de complacer. –Kid sonrió ampliamente-. ¿Te apetece probarlo?

Law, que para ese momento ya había terminado de lavar los platos, se quitó su ridículo delantal amarillo y lo colgó del gancho junto al fregadero.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que os dejaría que me follarais, eh Eustass-ya? –Preguntó, dando una vuelta por la pequeña cocina para devolver a su sitio todo lo que se había quedado por en medio.

Kid sonrió otra vez.

-Te encanta mi polla, y apuesto a que la de Killer también te ha gustado.

-No lo entiendes, Eustass-ya. –Esta vez Law caminó hacia el respaldo del sofá y se inclinó sobre él, rodeando los hombros de Kid con los brazos, quien giró la cabeza para mirarlo-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no serías _tú_ al que se la meterían?

Kid lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿De qué coño estás hablando?

-Puedo imaginarlo perfectamente. –Law ignoró su rostro girado y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos por su cuello-. Yo estaría a cuatro patas en la cama, con Killer-ya en efecto follándome. Pero tú… -Subió hasta lamer justo debajo de su oreja-. Tú estarías debajo de mí, tumbado sobre tu espalda, con las piernas separadas, y yo te la metería. Despacio, costará un tiempo que puedas soportar el sexo más duro y que te guste.

Kid lo empujó de uno de los hombros con la mano buena.

-Cierra la puta boca.

Por supuesto, debería haber sabido que el hombre lo ignoraría.

-Pero esa no será tu primera vez. No, tu primera vez tiene que ser algo especial, algo que solo yo presenciaré. –Law lo besó por la mejilla hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de sus labios-. ¿Qué te parece, Eustass-ya?

Como toda respuesta, Kid capturó sus labios.

* * *

Law había vuelto a clase, ya que era lunes, y por primera vez Kid tenía permiso para moverse con relativa libertad por el piso, siempre y cuando no se agotase, hiciese algún desastre o tocase el botiquín de Law. Si hacía alguna de esas cosas había recibido la amenaza de ser atado a la cama con un cubo al lado a modo de retrete, y veía al futuro médico más que capaz de hacerlo, así que prefirió no arriesgarse.

Podía incluso cocinar.

Eso no significaba que tuviese nada en contra de cómo cocinaba Law, de hecho lo hacía bastante bien, pero había algo que Kid nunca reconocería ante nadie, y eso era que disfrutaba cocinando.

Era divertido, como estar en una especie de laboratorio en el que podía hacer lo que quisiera, y lo ayudaba a relajarse y pasar el tiempo.

Ahora mismo había decidido improvisar una salsa para su carne con lo que encontrara en la nevera de Law, que otra vez necesitaba ser rellenada, y estaba lanzando periódicas miradas asesinas a la inservible estufa ni a un metro de distancia, una manta firmemente envuelta alrededor de sus hombros. Esas cosas, porque Law tenía dos, eran los trastos más inútiles y que más desperdiciaban que jamás se había encontrado, dejando salir patéticos hilos de aire que como mucho podrían llamarse tibios y estaban a apenas un par de grados por encima de la temperatura ambiente.

Con otra mirada de odio a la estufa, Kid devolvió su atención a la salsa de queso hirviendo lentamente y los pensamientos en su cabeza.

Tenía una vida que planear, no podía perder el tiempo con electrodomésticos inútiles.

* * *

-Estate quieto, ¿quieres? –Lo regañó Law.

-Tú eres el que me dice que me mueva –protestó Kid.

-Sí, cuando te lo digo, no cuando a ti te da la gana.

-Tal vez no me gusta que me den órdenes –dijo Kid, e inmediatamente siseó cuando Law le apretó uno de los recientemente cicatrizados cortes-. ¡¿A qué coño ha venido eso?!

-No te burles de mí.

-¿No se supone que deberías comportarte como un médico y preocuparte por mi bienestar? –Se quejó otra vez Kid, lanzándole una mirada molesta que Law ignoró.

-Esas heridas no se abrirán por algo así, o no te estaría quitando las vendas.

-Espera, ¿no me los has hecho llevar porque tuviese el codo girado o algo?

-¿Eh? No, era para que no te reabrieras nada.

-¡¿Quieres decir que podría haber movido los dos brazos toda la semana?! –Prácticamente gritó Kid, recordando lo incómodo que había sido cocinar con una sola mano.

-Técnicamente, sí –respondió Law, sonriendo ligeramente.

Kid lo fulminó con la mirada, intentando pensar en alguna respuesta, cuando decidió que no era algo por lo que valiera la pena pelear.

-Eres un capullo.

-¿Estás enfadado? –Preguntó Law, cortando el último trozo de vendaje y tirándolo dentro de la bolsa de papel que había traído con ese propósito.

-Tal vez. –Kid sonrió-. Podría perdonarte si me haces una paja.

Law sonrió también.

-Merece la pena intentarlo.

Llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Kid.

* * *

Kid murmuró insultos por lo bajo mientras se peleaba con el puñetero cuchillo. Había pensado en utilizar un escalpelo, ya que la forma y tamaño de este le habría venido mejor, pero descartó la idea al recordar la amenaza de Law.

Para un tío con tanto equipo médico, Law no iba a morirse por comprar un par de herramientas decentes.

Sonrió cuando un característico ruido bajo la punta del cuchillo indicó que había tenido éxito. Puede que hasta lo consiguiera con lo que había podido encontrar en la cocina.

* * *

Ese jueves Law salió del hospital sintiéndose aliviado por no tener que volver a caminar los largos diez minutos pasando frío durante las próximas dos semanas. Por supuesto, era ridículo, ya que en enero el tiempo habría empeorado aún más, pero por ahora agradecía el descanso. Sin importar cuánto le gustase trabajar en el hospital cuando no le mandaban tareas estúpidas, aún lo apreciaba.

Entró en su apartamento pensando en mantas calentitas, sofás cómodos y cuerpos cálidos, y se quitó la chaqueta aliviado por el más que bienvenido aumento de temperatura.

_Un momento. ¿Aumento?_

Law se giró, confuso, para ver a Kid sentado desnudo en el sofá con una sonrisa más que satisfecha, dos perfectamente funcionales estufas a su lado.

-… ¿Eustass-ya?

-Hey, Law, ¿te gusta lo que ves?

-… ¿Por qué estás desnudo en mi sofá?

Kid se rio.

-Porque puedo, obviamente. Vas a necesitar un cuchillo Nuevo, por cierto.

-¿Has arreglado las estufas con un _cuchillo_? –Preguntó Law, incrédulo.

-Y algunas otras cosas.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres decir aparte de porque soy el que más tiempo pasa aquí?

-Sí.

-Puedes considerarlo un regalo para demostrar que acepto tu oferta.

A Law le costó un momento reaccionar, y le dio la impresión de que Kid quería sonreír, pero no parecía menos serio por ello.

-¿Lo haces? –Preguntó Law.

-Sí, pero si Doflamingo me mata que sepas que encontraré la forma de acosarte por toda la eternidad –dijo Kid medio en broma, pero Law no le prestó demasiada atención, ocupado como estaba en quitarse el jersey y la camisa por encima de la cabeza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Hace calor –respondió, quitándose también los pantalones.

Law caminó hacia él y se dejó caer de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de Kid, mirándolo.

Kid se lamió los labios.

-¿Y ahora?

Law sonrió.

-Estoy demostrando mi agradecimiento.

Y Kid pareció bastante contento por esa declaración, si la forma en que su miembro reaccionó ahora, habiendo comenzado cuan Law se desvistió, era algo a tener en cuenta.

Lo sostuvo con una mano y, sin romper el contacto visual, llevó sus labios más cerca de él, soplando suavemente sobre la ardiente piel y sosteniendo sus testículos en la otra mano, acariciándolos lentamente con el pulgar. Sonrió, admitiendo que tal vez se había pasado un poco alargando el periodo sin mamadas solo para molestar a Kid, y separó los labios, dejando salir su lengua para recorrerlo con ella.

Law inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, los dedos de ambas manos moviéndose lentamente sobre él, y recorrió toda su longitud de base a punta, lamiendo esta antes de trazar el mismo camino en descenso con la lengua.

Kid gimió y Law sonrió contra su piel, mirando hacia arriba para ver al pelirrojo con los ojos hambrientamente clavados en él.

Decidiendo que lo había torturado bastante con la espera, Law volvió a lamer hasta la punta de su polla, sus dedos siguiendo a sus labios mientras la otra mano seguía masajeando sus testículos, y ahí abrió lentamente la boca, acariciando a Kid con los labios, giró la lengua alrededor de la punta, llevándose con ella las gotas de líquido pre-seminal que se habían acumulado, y descendió, engulléndolo con eso en un solo movimiento.

Kid gimió y Law volvió a mirar hacia arriba desde su posición, viendo los ojos del pelirrojo con los párpados a medio caer pero aún fijos en él y sus manos, con los nudillos blancos, apretando los cojines del sofá.

Subiendo de nuevo hasta la punta, Law succionó a su alrededor y lo escuchó dejar salir un largo gemido. Sonriendo una vez en la punta, la rodeó con la lengua y dijo:

-¿Sabes, Eustass-ya? –Habló prácticamente contra su piel. –Podría alargar esto, -la expresión de Kid ante ese comentario no tuvo precio-, pero no lo haré.

Y volvió a aceptarlo en su boca, succionando a lo largo del camino de descenso e incapaz de reírse ante el tono aliviado del gemido de Kid.

No costó mucho después de eso, solo algunas caricias más de sus manos, otra vez subiendo y bajando por su polla, una succión en la punta y lo sintió a punto de venirse bajo su mano, un fuerte gemido saliendo de la boca de Kid, y Law lo metió la parte superior de la polla en su boca para tragar todo lo que pudiera, dejando parte caer por su mejilla.

Law liberó la polla de Kid con un último beso en la punta y descansó la cabeza en la rodilla del hombre, mirándolo.

Kid se había dejado caer sobre el respaldo, una expresión saciada ocupando su rostro, y le sonrió a Law.

-Echaba de menos tu boca.

Law sonrió ligeramente.

-Yo aún echo de menos la tuya. ¿Me devuelves el favor? –E hizo un gesto hacia su erecta polla, a la que no había prestado ninguna atención.

Como respuesta, Kid tiró de su brazo, indicándole que se levantara, y Law se movió para sentarse en el sofá, donde Kid se colocó de rodillas entre sus piernas.

-¿Seguro que está bien que haga esto? –El pelirrojo preguntó en tono provocador.

-Tus heridas no deberían resentirse.

-Genial.

**Continuará**

* * *

Me encantaría leer algún review :D


	20. Capítulo 20: Vacaciones de navidad

Siento no haber actualizado ayer. He estado teniendo migrañas toda la semana y es ahora cuando he podido terminar el capítulo.

Leyendo reviews, tanto en castellano como en inglés, me he dado cuenta de algo que me ha sorprendido y no termino de entender: hay gente que se disculpa (O_o) por dejar reviews largos, cuando esos son, al menos para mí, una maravilla, ya que demuestran que la persona se ha tomado el tiempo en decirte lo que piensa de lo que has escrito (mi récord está en tres páginas de review, podéis preguntarle a CarisMai xD). También hay gente que no comenta porque cree que molestaría al autor que dejen un comentario cuando 'no tienen nada que decir'. Eso no es verdad, a los autores nos encantan los reviews, incluso si este solo dice 'me ha gustado' o algo igual de corto; cada review que recibimos nos alegra el día, son una prueba de que a alguien le gusta lo que hemos escrito lo bastante como para tomarse el tiempo de hacérnoslo saber. Lo que es deprimente es ver que un capítulo lo han leído muchas personas pero apenas nadie ha comentado. ESO es lo deprimente. Pero los reviews, largos o cortos, son lo mejor del mundo, incluso mejor que el chocolate.

En otra nota, este capítulo es uno de mis preferidos hasta ahora, me encanta cómo ha quedado :)

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Vacaciones de navidad**

Law bajó las manos de la pared y se giró cuando Killer salió de él, agarró al hombre de los hombros y lo besó, aprovechando el momento para susurrarle algo más.

-Deberías leer eso cuando estés sentado.

Killer sonrió, divertido.

-¿Te parece bien leer la correspondencia de otros?

Law se encogió de hombros.

-Soy el mensajero, ¿verdad?

-Cierto –dijo Killer, aún divertido, sacando la cartera y guardando disimuladamente la nota antes de buscar el dinero.

Kid había insistido en advertir a su amigo de lo que planeaba hacer, diciendo que Killer nunca lo vendería a Crocodile, y de esta forma el hombre tendría tiempo de pensar acerca de lo que él mismo iba a hacer y estar preparado en caso de que las cosas fueran mal con Doflamingo. Law no había tenido ningún problema con ello y había estado de acuerdo en pasar la nota.

* * *

-Toma. –Law le tendió la mitad de las ganancias del fin de semana a Monet, que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás del salón leyendo un libro.

La chica levantó la cabeza, sobresaltada, y pareció sorprendida de verlo.

-¿Law? –Miró el dinero todavía en la mano del moreno-. ¿Qué es eso?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

-La parte de Joker.

Monet pareció perdida por un momento y entonces Law vio cómo sus ojos se volvían tristes.

-Claro… -La chica aceptó el dinero y se lo guardó en un bolsillo. Law se giró para marcharse, pero su voz lo detuvo-. Law, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Nada.

-¿Y por nada saliste hecho una furia de la habitación de Doflamingo hace una semana?

Law se encogió de hombros y se giró a mirarla.

-No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, no voy a dejar la familia ni nada por el estilo.

Ella pareció ir a decir algo, se detuvo, resopló con frustración y habló de nuevo.

-Esa no es la única razón por la que me preocupo. Parecías estar fatal, y Doffy ha estado de un humor espantoso desde ese día.

-¿Y? –Preguntó Law-. No veo cuál es el problema, es algo de esperar después de una pelea.

-Eres tan… Ha estado entrándose gente en la habitación todos los días, ¿eso no te molesta?

-No. –Al ver la expresión aún frustrada, y ahora un poco desconcertada, de Monet, explicó-: Nunca hemos sido exclusivos.

-Pero no se ha acostado con nadie además de ti en años.

-¿Y? Estaba satisfecho solo conmigo y no necesitaba a nadie más, pero eso no significa que no pudiera estar con otros; ahora no lo está y se acuesta con otros.

Monet parecía querer seguir discutiendo, pero si había algo que había aprendido muy pronto acerca de Law, eso era lo cabezota que el más joven podía llegar a ser.

-¿Vas a intentar arreglar las cosas con él al menos?

-No puedo prometerte nada. Me voy.

Esta vez Law se dio la vuelta y se marchó, ignorando los intentos de la mujer por llamarlo.

* * *

-Joder, esa cosa era un incordio –dijo Kid, suspirando aliviado cuando por fin pudo sentir el aire contra su ojo izquierdo por más tiempo del que le costaba a Law cambiarle las vendas. Vendas que por fin ya no estaban.

-Intenta abrir el ojo –instruyó Law, sentado en la cama a su lado.

Kid lo hizo y, además de las molestias por haber llevado puntos tanto tiempo, lo cerró de inmediato en el momento en que la luz brilló sobre él.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Te molesta la luz? –Kid asintió-. Era de esperar. ¿Has podido verla?

-Sí.

Vio a Law sonreír.

-Eso es bueno, al menos quiere decir que no estás completamente ciego en ese ojo. –Se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, cerrando las persianas y echando las cortinas-. Ahora vamos a hacer algunos ejercicios, tienes que acostumbrarte de nuevo a la luz y yo tengo que comprobar cómo ves.

* * *

-¿No tienes un árbol? –Preguntó Kid esa tarda, sentado en el sofá y mirando el apartamento sin decorar a su alrededor.

-No me hace falta –respondió Law, apoyado contra el lado bueno de Kid.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Siempre paso las vacaciones con Donquixote-ya, no había ninguna necesidad de comprar un árbol y adornos de navidad.

Kid no dijo nada, inseguro de cómo responder a ese comentario. Era otro de los tantos recordatorios de lo que Law se estaba jugando por él. Si Kid no estuviera allí, Law estaría en casa de Doflamingo, probablemente tomando comidas lujosas, con mucho sexo y divirtiéndose con la gente que era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia. En vez de eso estaba metido en su deprimente apartamento con un amante que aún no estaba completamente recuperado y no podía darle ni la mitad de lo que probablemente necesitaba ahora mismo. El pensamiento de que el único sexo bueno que Law había tenido en una semana era un encuentro con Killer, y todo lo demás que le habían metido por el culo eran cosas que habría preferido no tener y desde luego no había disfrutado no hizo a Kid sentirse para nada mejor.

Frustrado consigo mismo, Kid se incorporó en el sofá.

-Vamos a cocinar algo.

Law lo miró.

-¿Qué?

-Si no podemos tener ni un árbol ni nada, vamos a darnos un capricho con la cena al menos. Es noche buena, después de todo.

Law sonrió.

-No estoy seguro que la nevera tenga bastante para muchos caprichos.

Kid sonrió ampliamente.

-Me las apañaré, no te preocupes por eso.

* * *

Law sonrió ligeramente al ver la gran sonrisa extenderse en el rostro de Kid.

-¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó el hombre, tan excitado como un niño delante de sus regalos de navidad aún por abrir.

Después de todo era la mañana de navidad.

Law asintió.

-Sí, siempre y cuando vayas con cuidado debería estar bien. Puedes considerarlo tu regalo de navidad –respondió, dejando a un lado las vendas que acababa de quitarle. Le había dicho a Kid que era hora de cambiarlas otra vez, y estaba claro que el pelirrojo no se había esperado que Law dijera que no necesitaba llevarlas más.

Vio la sonrisa de Kid temblar por un momento.

-No tengo ningún regalo para ti.

Law estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por lo sincero que Kid parecía, pero se las apañó para expresar su diversión solo con una sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo.

Kid pareció pensárselo por un momento, entonces agarró a Law del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él para darle un ardiente beso.

-Tengo una idea –murmuró contra sus labios.

-Sigues sin estar en condiciones para sexo –le recordó Law, extremadamente decepcionado al recordárselo a sí mismo también. Se había acostumbrado a tener buen sexo a pesar de su trabajo esos años, y en especial durante las vacaciones, pero ahora se había encontrado con que el buen sexo había estado extremadamente limitado por más de una semana, y había pocas cosas que le gustarían más que dejar que Kid acabase con esa racha.

Sorprendentemente, el pelirrojo no pareció decepcionado ni trató de discutir.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

Kid lo soltó para alargar una mano a la mesita de noche y sacar el bote de lubricante que Law guardaba allí.

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó el moreno.

Kid sonrió.

-Espera y verás, voy a hacer que te retuerzas de placer de todas formas.

Kid se movió para sentarse con la espalda apoyada en la pared y le indicó a Law que se acercara. Este lo hizo, gateando por la cama y colocándose a horcajadas sobre los muslos del pelirrojo, sus medio erectas pollas rozándose. Ambos dormían desnudos, era algo que habían hecho desde el primer día y de lo que habían empezado a aprovecharse últimamente.

Law lo besó y Kid correspondió el gesto, moviendo las caderas hacia arriba para aumentar la fricción al tiempo en que Law movía sus propias caderas, frotando su erección contra la de Kid.

Escuchó cómo el pelirrojo abría el bote, y en seguida tenía dos embadurnados dedos entrando en él. Law jadeó, sus labios todavía contra los de Kid, y se movió hacia abajo, intentando hacer que los dedos llegasen más adentro.

Gimió cuando Kid golpeó su próstata, y trató de mover las caderas más deprisa, para aumentar el contacto entre las pollas de ambos. La mano del pelirrojo los envolvió y comenzó a masturbarlos al mismo tiempo.

-Estate quieto –susurró Kid contra sus labios, separándose el tiempo justo para dejar salir las palabras antes de volver a besarlo.

Por una vez, Law intentó obedecer, algo que resultó mucho más fácil de lo que le habría gustado a causa de su trabajo.

Kid asaltó tanto su próstata como su polla con sus manos, mientras su boca devoraba hambrientamente la de Law y, si el moreno no hubiese estado tan absorbido por el placer, este se habría sentido avergonzado por lo poco que duró antes de vaciarse sobre ambos, apretando los dedos de Kid en su interior y los brazos de este con sus manos.

Se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Kid, sintiéndose satisfecho por primera vez en más días de los que le gustaría contar, respirando pesadamente contra la piel del otro.

Sintió cómo los dedos salían de él.

-Te hacía falta –comentó el pelirrojo, sus brazos rodeando a Law.

-Solo he tenido un encuentro decente en diez días. Tú también lo necesitarías,

Kid se rio.

-Oh, y me hace falta, hay un límite a lo que las pajas y mamadas pueden hacer por un hombre.

Ahora fue Law el que se rio, dándose cuenta de lo irónico que era que Kid, que a esas alturas llevaba más de tres semanas sin sexo, lo estuviese consolando a él.

La mano de Law encontró la polla aún erecta de Kid.

-Lo siento. Ya no queda mucho, lo prometo.

-Chúpamela –murmuró Kid contra su pelo.

-Ahora mismo –dijo Law, moviéndose para arrodillarse entre las piernas de Kid.

* * *

Donquixote Doflamingo estaba sentado en uno de los lujosos sillones repartidos por su sala de estar, donde toda su familia estaba reunida, divirtiéndose para celebrar el fin de este año y la llegada de uno nuevo. O, al menos, casi toda la familia estaba.

La razón por la que había decidido sentarse en un sillón en vez de en su sofá habitual era para evitar que alguien se sentase a su lado. Hoy no estaba de humor para sexo casual e inofensivo. Echaba de menos el cuerpo que solía acurrucarse a su lado en esa clase de eventos, y los comentarios sarcásticos o burlones que salían de la boca del hombre más joven acerca de los otros asistentes o de algún suceso mientras este jugaba distraídamente con la camisa de Doflamingo o con un vaso, o las manos que lo asaltarían y se asegurarían de que no estuviesen en la fiesta más del tiempo estrictamente necesario antes de marcharse, para sorpresa de nadie.

Echaba de menos incluso las veces en que el otro hombre estaba demasiado cansado por los estudios o por el trabajo para mantenerse despierto y se quedaba dormido contra su cuerpo, usando al rubio de almohada y obligándolo a quedarse quieto hasta que llegaba la hora de llevarse al otro a la cama.

Doflamingo se pasó la mano por la cara, se bebió el vaso aún lleno de un solo trago y se dejó caer contra el respaldo.

Jodida vida y sus complicaciones. Las cosas daban asco a veces.

* * *

Kid estaba sentado en la cama de Law, con este acurrucado contra su lado derecho, ambos mirando la ventana de la habitación por la que podían ver a lo lejos los fuegos artificiales que estaban lanzando a unos kilómetros de distancia.

-Es una lástima que no podamos ir –dijo Law.

-Ya, pero podría verme alguien.

Sintió cómo Law asentía contra su hombro.

Siguieron mirando. Los fuegos artificiales estaban lejos y la vista no era muy buena, pero aún así era bonito ver cómo el cielo se encendía en tantos colores.

Algunos minutos después se había terminado.

-¿Qué estarías haciendo?

Law se movió para mirarlo.

-¿Dónde?

Kid giró la cabeza para mirarlo también a la cara.

-Con Doflamingo. Si todo esto, -se señaló-, no hubiese pasado.

Law pareció pensárselo por un momento antes de sonreír, una expresión entre divertida y anhelante.

-Ya es más de media noche, así que probablemente me la estaría metiendo en algún pasillo ahora mismo.

Kid parpadeó, confuso. No se había esperado esa respuesta.

-¿Qué?

Law sonrió, claramente divertido ahora.

-Verás, Eustass-ya, tengo la costumbre de molestar a la gente cuando me aburro y he bebido un poco, más aún si no estoy cansado de estudiar o trabajar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que se la habrías puesto tan dura que te habría arrastrado al sitio libre más cercano para follar?

Law asintió.

-Sí. Normalmente paseo mis manos sobre sus muslos, le lamo el cuello, mordisqueo uno de sus lóbulos y le susurro todas las cosas que me gustaría hacerle, o que él me hiciera a mí. Donquixote-ya siempre se asegura de cumplir cualquier cosa que le diga.

Kid se rió.

-No suena nada mal.

Law sonrió de nuevo.

-Te aseguro que es mucho mejor que 'nada mal'.

Kid miró al hombre a su lado. No se había ruborizado ni nada, pero sus ojos habían adoptado una mirada lejana que indicaba que probablemente se estaba imaginando lo que acababa de decirle.

Kid sintió una punzada y algo apretándose en su pecho.

-Hey, Law, ya hace una semana desde que me quitaste las vendas. ¿Puedo tener sexo ahora?

Law se incorporó en la cama, separándose para mirarlo de arriba abajo.

-Supongo, si te abstienes de hacer las cosas que más cansan, debería estar bien.

-Entonces fóllame.

Los ojos de Law se clavaron en su rostro.

-¿Disculpa?

-Fóllame. Es mi culpa que no puedas tener todo eso ahora, y sigo debiéndotelo.

-No es culpa tuya, Eustass-ya –le aseguró Law, sin moverse.

Kid se encogió de hombros.

-Sigues sin tener nada, y yo quiero sexo.

-¿Estás seguro? Recuerdo que hace no mucho te oponías a la idea.

-Te lo prometí, ¿verdad? Además, -Kid giró la cabeza a un lado y se negó a pensar en el calor acumulándose en sus mejillas-, me fío más de ti ahora.

Las manos de Law aparecieron en sus mejillas y el hombre hizo que lo mirase.

-Te gustará, me aseguraré de ello –le aseguró, y se inclinó hacia delante para capturar sus labios.

**Continuará**

* * *

Lo sé, dije siete capítulos, pero debido a cambios en la trama van a ser seis :)


	21. Capítulo 21: Momentos largamente esperad

Llevo meses queriendo llegar a este capítulo, me alegro de que ya estemos aquí. Espero que os guste :D

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Momentos largamente esperados**

Law contempló el cuerpo desnudo de Kid sobre la cama. Las mejillas del hombre estaban ruborizadas, pero este se negaba a desviar la vista y en vez de ello replicaba la mirada hambrienta de Law.

Law bajó la mirada a la polla de Kid, orgullosamente erecta entre las piernas del pelirrojo, un estado al que no había costado llevarla, y decidió que ahora era un buen momento para empezar.

Levantó el bote de lubricante que había sacado antes del cajón, asegurándose de que Kid pudiera verlo mientras lo abría y se echaba un poco en dos dedos, repartiéndolo luego para cubrir tres de ellos.

Kid siguió atentamente todos sus movimientos, los ojos fijos en los dedos de Law, y este tuvo que sonreír al ver su expresión, curiosa pero algo nerviosa.

Agachándose, Law juntó sus labios con los de Kid, moviéndolos lenta pero hambrientamente, su lengua entrando en la boca del otro y enzarzando la lengua de Kid una lucha, los labios de ambos moviéndose con una sincronización que habían perfeccionado a lo largo del último mes.

Bajó los dedos por el cuerpo de Kid y lo notó tensarse cuando alcanzaron su entrada, uno de ellos moviéndose alrededor de esta en pequeños círculos.

Law rompió el beso para susurrar:

-Relájate, Eustass-ya, será menos incómodo así.

Kid le lanzó una mirada molesta.

-Es muy fácil decirlo para ti, como estás acostumbrado.

Law sonrió.

-Pero no lo he estado siempre. Hablo por experiencia propia cuando te digo que es mejor no hacer las cosas más complicadas la primera vez.

Kid esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Heart tuvo una mala primera vez? ¿Un adolescente torpe, tal vez?

Law sonrió, saboreando lo que iba a decir.

-Convencí a Donquixote-ya de que no era virgen.

Law mandíbula de Kid cayó en sorpresa, y Law no necesitó que hablara para saber lo que estaba pensando, después de todo cualquiera que viera la altura de Doflamingo podía imaginarse lo que eso significaba para otras partes del cuerpo.

Law aprovechó la sorpresa de Kid y el consiguiente estado más relajado de su cuerpo para meter el primer dedo.

El pelirrojo jadeó en renovada sorpresa, pero cuando se tensó el dedo de Law ya estaba dentro.

-¿Ves? Es mejor si estás relajado.

Law esperaba que Kid lo insultase o algo, pero como no dijo nada comenzó a mover el dedo, con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos.

La expresión de Kid cuando encontró su próstata era aún mejor de lo que Law se había imaginado, una mezcla entre sorpresa y placer ocupó su rostro, la boca abriéndose en un fuerte gemido, y Law sintió la necesidad de besarlo otra vez.

Sacó el dedo y esta vez metió dos, Kid apenas protestando contra sus labios, y las manos del pelirrojo fueron a su espalda para acercarlo más, sin romper el beso en ningún momento.

Law se tomó ese gesto como permiso para seguir.

Preparar a Kid era una experiencia nueva para él, ya que estar con alguien virgen requería mucho más cuidado que con alguien que no lo fuera, y lo que Law no le había dicho al pelirrojo era que esta era la primera vez que se acostaba con alguien virgen. Y estaba decidido a que fuera lo mejor posible.

Law golpeaba la próstata de Kid uno de cada varios movimientos, tratando de hacerle sentir placer, pero no el suficiente como para que llegase al orgasmo. No quería que el pelirrojo se viniera aún, lo que quería era que se centrase tanto en el placer que la idea de que después fuese a dolerle fuera solo un pensamiento en lo más profundo de su mente, y de esta forma que estuviese tan relajado como fuera posible.

Sacó los dedos, sonrió ante la expresión molesta de Kid cuando no volvió a meterlos de inmediato, cogió de nuevo el tubo de lubricante para cubrirlos de nuevo y volvió a meter los dos de antes, utilizándolos para que el tercero entrase más fácilmente.

Law se incorporó en la cama, retiró los dedos y cogió el tubo de nuevo para cubrir esta vez su erección.

-¿No estás siendo demasiado cuidadoso? –Preguntó Kid en un tono que debía sonar indiferente pero en el que Law reconoció algo de indignación.

Vació parte del contenido en su palma y la llevó a su polla.

-No, Eustass-ya, solo me estoy asegurando de que lo disfrutes. –Una vez cubierto, se colocó entre las piernas de Kid-. Así querrás hacerlo otra vez –dijo, sonriendo, y levantó una de las piernas del otro sobre su hombro, colocó una mano debajo de la otra rodilla para levantarla y utilizó la mano libre para guiarse.

Law entró despacio, prestando atención a las expresiones de Kid, porque sabía que el pelirrojo no protestaría por más que le doliera, para saber cuándo parar y cuándo entrar un poco más. Kid tenía los ojos casi cerrados, sin duda sintiendo el mismo impulso que Law sentía a veces de cerrarlos, pero luchando con él tanto como podía. Estaba mirando a Law, sus ojos encontrándose.

Una vez estuvo completamente dentro, Law se detuvo y soltó la pierna de Kid, que lo rodeó por la cintura.

Law se agachó para besarlo en la comisura de los labios, bajando por su mejilla hasta alcanzar la oreja, donde lamió el lóbulo y murmuró:

-Esto es aún mejor de lo que esperaba. –Sintió cómo el hombre bajo él temblaba, y los brazos de Kid volvieron a rodearle la espalda.

-¿Vas a moverte o qué?

Law se rio, identificando eso como la forma de Kid de decirle que estaba preparado.

-Tan exigente…

Se movió, sacando la mitad de su polla para volver a meterla, cambiando el ángulo a cada embestida en busca de la próstata de Kid, tratando de hacer que la incomodidad de la primera vez desapareciera lo más rápido posible. El simple hecho de tener a alguien dentro, siempre que esa persona supiera lo que estaba haciendo, era una sensación placentera por sí misma, pero algo a lo que necesitabas acostumbrarte primero, y eso no pasaba las primeras veces, pero era algo que se resolvía fácilmente con la próstata.

Y, a juzgar por el gemido de Kid, acababa de encontrarla.

Law se movió para estar de nuevo a cierta distancia de su rostro, queriendo ver cada expresión que hiciera mientras aceleraba y profundizaba cada vez más sus embestidas, asegurándose de golpear su próstata con la suficiente frecuencia para que Kid disfrutase de los movimientos, y decidió que lo había conseguido cuando las caderas de Kid comenzaron a seguir torpemente el paso marcado por las de Law.

Law envolvió la polla de Kid con una mano, moviéndola sobre esta al tiempo en que lo hacía dentro de él, acelerando a medida que los gemidos crecían en volumen y se volvían más frecuentes, gimiendo a su vez al sentir las paredes del hombre apretándose a su alrededor, y finalmente Kid se vino, sobre la mano de Law y los vientres de ambos, su trasero apretándose espasmódicamente alrededor de Law y arrastrándolo también al clímax.

Law mantuvo el suficiente control para no dejarse caer sobre Kid, en vez de ello saliendo de él una última vez y cayendo a su lado, jadeando.

-Joder, ha sido genial –dijo Kid al cabo de un rato.

-Pues claro, o no tendrías ningún tío al que follarte –respondió Law, divertido.

-Cierto. Pero sigue habiendo algo que no entiendo.

-¿Mhh? ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo coño puede gustarte que te la metan sin preparación? A mí ya me duele el culo, y has sido ridículamente cuidadoso.

Law se rio.

-Es un gusto adquirido. También depende de lo bueno que sea el que me la mete, por supuesto –explicó, girando la cabeza para mirar a Kid, que también lo estaba mirando. Law sonrió-. ¿Entonces puedo follarte de nuevo?

-Ahora no –gruñó Kid, pero entonces sonrió-. En otro momento.

-Genial. –Estiró el cuello para darle un corto beso a Kid-. Pero ahora estoy muerto, voy a dormir.

Law tiró de las mantas para cubrirlos a ambos y se acomodó bajo ellas.

Kid lo agarró del hombro.

-¿De verdad vas a dormir tan lejos?

-Aún no estás recuperado del todo, Eustass-ya, no voy a usarte de almohada.

Kid lo sorprendió al apartar las mantas hasta que lo cubrieron solo hasta medio pecho y moviéndose para apoyar la cabeza en la piel ahora descubierta.

-Entonces te usaré yo de almohada.

* * *

-Tienes que estar de coña –dijo Kid, estupefacto.

Law negó con la cabeza.

-Es viernes, Eustass-ya, tengo que trabajar –dijo, poniéndose un jersey.

-Es _Año Nuevo_.

-¿Y? Las putas no tienen vacaciones.

-Pero aún tienes el dinero de casa del capullo ese, ¿verdad? ¿No puedes cogerte un día libre? –Insistió Kid, sonando desesperado.

Law podía entender por qué Kid estaba así: no eran solo vacaciones, era el primer día en el que habían follado en un mes, se habían levantado hacía unas tres horas y, aunque habían pasado el rato juntos, no habían hecho nada.

-Ese dinero está para una emergencia. Y no puedo faltar un día, me arriesgaría a perder clientes. No sería la primera vez que pasa.

Kid gruñó algo incomprensible, agarró a Law del cuello del jersey y lo atrajo para un brusco beso que el otro devolvió con ganas.

-Me importa una mierda cuántos clientes tengas, en cuanto vuelvas te la meteré hasta que no puedas andar.

-Te ofrecería follarme ahora, pero entonces tendría que volver a ducharme –dijo Law contra sus labios.

-Podrías haberlo ofrecido antes.

-Lo siento.

* * *

Mucha gente pensaría que un prostituto no tendría demasiados clientes en vacaciones, no cuando se esperaba que esos clientes pasasen el tiempo con sus familias que también tenían vacaciones, pero era sorprendente cuántos de esos clientes se las apañaban para escaquearse de sus seres queridos el tiempo suficiente para hacerles una visita.

La única diferencia con cualquier otro día de trabajo era que muchos de esos clientes venían más tarde de su hora habitual, aunque Law tenía que estar en la esquina a la misma hora de siempre por si acaso. Eso significaba pasarse dos o tres horas solo allí, horas que podría haber pasado muy agradablemente con Kid.

Suspiró.

La vida era tan injusta a veces.

El sonido de pasos rompiendo el silencio casi sepulcral de la noche captó su atención y Law levantó la cabeza para ver cuál de sus habituales había llegado primero. Se sorprendió al ver que la figura que se acercaba por la calle no coincidía con ninguno de ellos, el hombre más alto que todos ellos y bastante más delgado. Delgado hasta el punto de parecer casi enfermizo, incluso con un abrigo de invierno, un sombrero en la cabeza y, Law vio una vez se hubo acercado más, algo cubriéndole la cara.

Una máscara.

Una máscara que, cuando el hombre pasó bajo la farola más cercana, Law identificó como la cara del joker de una baraja de cartas.

El hombre se detuvo a un par de pasos de distancia.

Los labios de Law se estiraron en su practicada sonrisa agradable.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Tal vez. ¿Eres Heart por casualidad? –Preguntó el hombre, y Law se dio cuenta de que su voz no sonaba muy seria y, tal vez aunque no podía estar seguro con una frase, confiada.

-Sí. ¿Necesitas algo? –Preguntó de nuevo, añadiendo un toque seductor a su voz como se esperaba de él.

El hombre rio por lo bajo.

-No estoy aquí por eso. Tengo una oferta para ti.

Law se apoyó contra la pared, reemplazando la sonrisa por una expresión aburrida.

-Si no estás aquí como cliente entonces vete, tengo trabajo.

El hombre miró a su alrededor.

-No veo a ninguno de tus clientes por aquí. No perderás nada por escucharme, te lo aseguro.

Law levantó una ceja.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes algo que me interese? Ya te dijo que no trabajo en exclusivo para nadie, me da igual lo forrado que esté.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

-No es eso. Aunque, ahora que mencionas el trabajo, he oído que has perdido el favor de tu jefe.

-¿Y?- Preguntó Law, su voz cambiando de aburrida a molesta-. ¿Qué te importa eso?

-Mucho, la verdad. ¿No te molesta? Tantos años a su lado y ahora simplemente te abandona, llevándose a toda esa gente a su cama…

Law lo cortó.

-Te he preguntado qué te importa a ti.

El hombre levantó las manos en un gesto apaciguador.

-Si me dejas terminar, iba a decir que me parece muy injusto por su parte, recompensar tu lealtad con tanta desconsideración.

-¿Y por qué te importa? ¿Me estás ofreciendo algo?

No podía ver la expresión del hombre bajo la máscara, pero Law estaba seguro de que había sonreído.

-Había oído que eras inteligente, me alegro de ver que es verdad. Sí, tengo una oferta para ti, Heart, y creo que te beneficiarías de ella.

Law hizo un gesto neutro con una mano.

-Te escucho.

-¿Te interesaría vengarte de Doflamingo por lo mal que te ha tratado?

Hubo un tenso silencio.

-No especialmente.

Ahora Law realmente quería ver la cara del hombre, aunque estaba seguro de que la sonrisa en cualquiera que su rostro fuera había sido reemplazada por una expresión confusa, tan vez incluso sorprendida, si su silencio era algo por lo que guiarse.

El hombre no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse antes de que una risa llenase el callejón, y Law sonrió torcidamente mientras la cabeza del enmascarado se giraba lentamente.

No había ninguna expresión que le hubiera gustado más ver que la de completo horror del hombre cuando vio a Donquixote Doflamingo en pie bajo una farola a menos de un par de metros de distancia, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que no tenía ni rastro de diversión.

**Continuará**


End file.
